Destino
by kuroi nekoi
Summary: Eles se conheceram há muito tempo atrás e mal podiam imaginar que suas vidas se entrelaçariam dessa forma. Inu/Ka   - Realidade Alternativa -
1. Infância

_**OBS**: Quando fui postar a fic pude ver alguns erros como frases que tinham sido excluídas e tentar cuidar desse problema, espero que consiga }: _

Inuyasha não me pertence. Quem dera que pertencesse hihihi.

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 1:**

-"Lembre-se Kagome, não ultrapasse os domínios do vilarejo, mesmo com seu treinamento há milhares de youkais lá fora esperando por uma chance para te devorar."– Disse a velha anciã da aldeia.

-" Eu sei, eu sei e se por acaso algo der errado, devo voltar para casa na mesma hora." – Kagome respondeu entediada esperando que Yamanaka-sensei a permitisse de ir brincar no bosque ao lado do vilarejo. - "Posso ir agora?"

-" Pode. Essas crianças... Não escutam nem metade dos avisos que damos... Kagome você tem apenas oito anos é muito nova para achar que manda no próprio nariz e além do mais... Está me ouvindo!" – Yamanaka olhou para onde Kagome estava e esta já corria para o bosque sem ouvir o que a mais velha lhe dizia.-" Ai...Estou velha demais para essas crianças..."-Disse a velha balançando a cabeça negativamente e secando o suor em sua testa.

Kagome corria atrás de uma borboleta adentrando cada vez mais na floresta. Mesmo sendo a mais nova de seu vilarejo e sendo órfã, se sentia menos solitária quando brincava com os animais do bosque.

De repente notou que a borboleta que estava perseguindo tinha pousado na mão de um desconhecido.A menina apreensiva, se aproximou com cuidado e pode ver um garoto aparentando ter a mesma idade que ela, com cabelos prateados compridos e orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça.O menino percebeu sua presença e se virou para ver quem era o intruso.

-"Quem é você?" – Ele disse rispidamente fazendo Kagome dar alguns passos para trás permanecendo em silêncio.

-" Não devia estar aqui, humanos morrem todos os dias por fazerem idiotices como você." – O menino a olhou com desprezo.

-" Eu sei me virar sozinha, e você? O que faz nas terras da minha aldeia?"

-" SUA aldeia? Aonde está escrito seu nome? E eu não devo explicações para uma humana que não dura nem uma hora aqui fora."

-" E quem disse que você dura? Que menino abusado, fala comigo como se me conhecesse!" – Kagome se virou e começou a andar em direção á sua aldeia.

-" Ora sua..." – O menino correu rapidamente a alcançando e parando de frente a garota, impedindo sua passagem. -"Não pense que é melhor que eu, você é apenas uma garota irritante que se acha! Ei... Porque não está falando nada?"

Kagome notou uma sombra enorme se formando atrás do garoto e apontou o dedo tremendo. Quando o mesmo se virou, os dois se depararam com um yokai leão enorme rosnando e babando.

-" AHHHHHHHHH! Corre!" – O garoto puxou Kagome pela mão e os dois começaram a fugir do enorme monstro que os perseguia.

-"A gente vai morrer!A gente vai morrer!" – Kagome gritava sentindo as lágrimas se formando nos olhos.

-"Cala a boca e corre mais!E nem pense em chorar, chorar é para fracos!" – Ele respondeu apressando o passo.

-" Eu não sou fraca!" – Ela respondeu indignada.

O yokai foi chegando cada vez mais perto fazendo com que os dois se olhassem o monstro se preparou para cortá-los com sua garras, o garoto rapidamente colocou Kagome em suas costas e por pouco conseguiu se esquivar do ataque.  
>A menina, que carregava uma adaga presa á coxa, rapidamente se aproveitou do momento e jogou-a conseguindo acertar o yokai que se contorceu de dor, tampando os olhos com as mãos.O garoto viu uma pequena caverna onde somente os dois por serem pequenos conseguiriam se esconder e aproveitou a distração do yokai, correndo para o seu possível esconderijo.<p>

-"Ai, tá muito apertado!" – Kagome e ele se espremiam entre as pedras.

-"Shh!Fica quieta se não ele vai nos achar!Toma, passa isso no corpo, vai disfarçar seu cheiro humano." – O menino lhe deu uma erva com um cheiro horrível mas ela aceitou afinal, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer com que ela saísse viva dali era lucro.

Os dois se encolheram quando sentiram a aproximação do yokai que parou bem perto do buraco e cheirou em volta procurando suas possíveis presas. As ervas que os dois passaram em seus corpos funcionou, pois o yokai desistiu de sua busca e foi embora. Após perceberem que o monstro estava longe o bastante, saíram com esforço do buraco onde estavam.

Os dois se olharam ofegantes e começaram a gargalhar:

-"Caramba!Você viu o tamanho daquela coisa?" – Kagome disse impressionada.

-" Eu achei que a gente ia virar jantar de yokai!E quando você jogou aquela adaga no olho dele?Tenho que admitir que foi bem legal!" –Ele respondeu entusiasmado.

-" E você achando que eu era uma humana fraca!Se não fosse por mim já estaríamos mortos!" – Disse convencida.

-"Até parece!Se não fosse a minha esperteza em encontrar esse lugar e te dar as ervas estaríamos triturados!" – Ele se defendeu contando vantagem.

-" Se bem que esse negócio com as ervas foi bem legal...Onde aprendeu isso?" – Ela perguntou.

-"Com a minha mãe... Ela dizia que essa erva com formato de lua deixava os yokais confusos porque o cheiro é tão fedido que se mistura com o cheiro deles ." – Respondeu cabisbaixo.

-" E onde está a sua mãe?" – Kagome perguntou inocentemente.

Antes que o garoto cachorro pudesse responder, escutaram as pessoas da vila gritando por Kagome com tochas nas mãos. Os dois se entreolharam entendendo que aquilo era um adeus. Hesitante, o menino foi se afastando, e quando Kagome percebeu, já havia sumido entre as árvores da floresta.

_-"Nossa... Ele nem me deixou saber seu nome..."_

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p>Oi Gente! Nossa que felicidade voltar aqui! Eu tinha feito já umas 4 fics, 3 de Yuyu-Hakusho e 1 de Sakura Card Captors mas me revoltei e exclui tudo...É bem triste perder as fics mas fazer o que...Coisas acontecem né?<br>Bem, revi Inuyasha inteiro e voltei a me viciar HUAHAUHAUHA ai começei a ler fics e mais fics e tive a idéia de fazer essa aqui!  
>O próximo capítulo já está pronto mas eu só vou postar se vocês comentarem e tal porque é meio desanimador fazer uma fic que só a autora lê né?<br>Já deu para perceber que essa fic não vai seguir a história né? Mas isso não significa que os personagens vão perder suas personalidades, não curto fics em que você não enxerga o personagem dizendo aquilo portanto tentarei ao máximo ser fiel.  
>O próximo capítulo foi bem divertido de se fazer, espero poder postá-lo logo!<br>Não costumo abandonar fics e nem deixar de postar por muito tempo porque eu realmente DETESTO quando o povo faz isso, dá uma revolta não saber a continuação ;-; fico possessa HUAHUAHAUHA então é bem provável que o ritmo continue, a menos que eu perca a inspiração, ai deve demorar um pouco pra imaginar a ligação dos fatos mas espero que isso não aconteça hihihi :)  
>Então, caso em uma raridade eu demore um pouco para postar é porque estou fazendo o terceiro ano junto com o pré-vestibular então dá pra imaginar que minha vida não esteja uma maravilha, mas todo final de semana pode ter certeza que estarei aqui *-*<p>

**Dicionário de palavras japonesas da fic ( vou adicionando conforme forem surgindo):**

_Youkai: _Demônios_  
>Hanyou:<em> Meio-youkai ( metade humano, metade youkai)  
><em>Miko:<em> Sacerdotisa  
><em>Kitsune:<em> Raposa 

Enfim...Acho que por hoje é só pessoal! :D

Espero que tenham gostado e se der, por favor comentem 3 Seria ótimo poder receber dicas e apoio ( ou pedras .-.) dos meus leitores!

Beijos!

_** Kuroi Nekoi**._


	2. Encontro

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 2:**

_10 anos depois..._

Kagome acordou se espreguiçando preguiçosamente. Já haviam se passado dois anos desde a morte de Yamanaka-sensei e a garota teve que aprender a se virar sozinha. Na vila em que crescera tinha sido treinada por mikos e exterminadores de yokais que uniram seus poderes dando lugar á uma nova técnica de luta já que, com o passar dos anos o número de yokais havia aumentado absurdamente.

Colocou sua roupa, um misto de kimono com armadura, pegou seu arco e flecha, sua espada, e seus acessórios como granadas e adagas e saiu de casa. Não havia mais nada ali para ela. Seu treinamento havia terminado e tinha que partir em busca de sua própria missão.

O dia estava quase amanhecendo e ninguém da vila havia acordado. Foi tudo planejado, não queria que interferissem em sua decisão. Era muito difícil deixar toda a sua vida pra trás, mas sabia que essa era a decisão certa. Do que adiantava ter sido treinada se ficasse em sua aldeia o resto da vida sem ajudar as pessoas que realmente precisavam?

Rapidamente se afastou da aldeia entrando no bosque que havia ali perto. Sua jornada estava apenas começando.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha corria entre as árvores com um enorme yokai centopéia atrás dele. Nem dormir conseguia mais. O número de yokais havia aumentado de forma bizarra. Esquivou-se do jato ácido que o yokai lançou em sua direção e com suas garras dilacerou o oponente rapidamente.<p>

-"Feh!Yokais idiotas, já estou de saco cheio de toda hora ser incomodado por essas pragas!" – Disse o hanyou chutando a carcaça do yokai que acabara de matar, sumindo dentro da imensidão da floresta.

* * *

><p>Havia uma semana que tinha deixado sua aldeia, se banhava em um rio quando sentiu uma presença estranha. Rapidamente torceu seu cabelo molhado e colocou sua armadura ficando atenta a qualquer movimentação. E então surgiu de dentro de uma enorme onda uma serpente marinha gigantesca.<p>

-"Na hora do banho não... Nem pude lavar meu cabelo direito!" – Reclamou Kagome se esquivando do rabo da serpente. Pegou sua espada que era a mais próxima de si e tentou acertá-la na cabeça.

Seu ataque foi em vão, pois as escamas que revestiam seu corpo lhe davam proteção extra, sendo um mero ataque de espada inútil contra tal vantagem. Notou que algo se movia dentro do corpo do yokai que repentinamente foi cortado por dentro deixando visível um youkai com roupas vermelhas e orelhas de cachorro:

-"Mas o que!" – Kagome encarava a cena surpresa.

-"Serpente Maldita! Isso é pra aprender a não me subestimar!" – O hanyou limpou suas garras na água do lago que rapidamente virou um mar de sangue.A presença de alguém o fez se direcionar a Kagome que o olhava incrédula.

-"O que foi humana? Perdeu alguma coisa?" – Inuyasha perguntou rispidamente a analisando da cabeça aos pés como se fosse uma possível "ameaça".

-"Perdi o apetite vendo essa cena bizarra de você saindo de dentro daquela coisa..." – Kagome balançou a cabeça tentando fazer a imagem em sua cabeça sumir.

-" E vai perder a vida se continuar me encarando assim!" – Ele levantou seu braço deixando as garras aparentes.

-" Isso é uma ameaça?" – Ela perguntou ajeitando a espada na bainha e colocando todos os seus acessórios em seus devidos lugares.

-" Você é surda por acaso?Só pode estar querendo morrer!" – Disse ele divertido achando tremendamente hilário uma humana como ela cheia de armas e armadura.Só podia ser piada.

-"Se eu fosse você ficava calado e voltava pro meio do mato! Detesto pessoas prepotentes e já estou irritada por não ter conseguido lavar meu cabelo então..." – Kagome foi interrompida por um barulho estranho vindo do cadáver da serpente.

O que era aquilo?A serpente parecia estar se regenerando e uma segunda cabeça veio de bônus. Ah, que ótimo, pelo visto se sujaria de sangue e teria que tomar outro banho. Ótimo dia!

-"Essa é a sua deixa pra correr pra sua aldeia e me deixar acabar novamente com esse youkai maldito!" – Inuyasha disse debochado dando um soco em uma cabeça e levando uma porrada da outra.

-"To vendo que tá dando conta do negócio!Dá licença que esse bicho é nojento demais e eu quero comer ainda hoje!" – Kagome pegou seu arco e lançou uma flecha no olho de uma das cabeças fazendo o youkai grunir de dor.

-"Ei! Pare de se intrometer na batalha dos outros ou acabo com você também!" – O hanyou a ameaçou cortando a cabeça que não tinha sido ferida, dando rapidamente lugar a três cabeças.

-"Dá pra parar de cortar essas cabeças! Mas que garoto burro!" – Kagome gritou.

-"E como é que eu ia saber que ia crescer mais uma!Fique fora disso!" – Inuyasha a empurrou sendo atingido logo em seguida pelo rabo do youkai.

-" Bem feito! Pra parar de ser abusado!" – Kagome disse e por pouco não foi atingida pelo ácido lançado pela serpente.

-"Argh...Que merda!Agora eu fiquei puto!Vou acabar com essa serpente e depois acabo com você!" – Ele apontou para Kagome que pegou uma flecha molhando-a em uma pasta arroxeada, lançando-a em seguida.

-"Corte as cabeças dela agora!" – Ela ordenou.

-" O que?Eu não vou obedecer uma humana!" – Respondeu com desprezo.

-"Anda logo e faz o que eu te pedi!Não agüento mais ver cabeças nascendo!" – Ela insistiu.

Inuyasha desconfiado pulou em direção da serpente e juntando sua força decaptou as três cabeças ao mesmo tempo.

-"Pff!Isso não será o bastante, ela vai se regenerar e começar novamente com aquela palhaçada de nascer cabeças!" – Ele comentou.

-"Não vai não.A flecha que eu lancei tinha um veneno que impede que yokais se regenerem então, acabou de vez." – Ela respondeu calmamente vendo a serpente pulverizar dando lugar a uma esfera redonda e negra se assemelhando com uma fruta. Recolheu a esfera e guardou-a em sua armadura indo em direção à floresta.

-"Ei!Perai!O que foi isso que saiu da serpente?" – Inuyasha a alcançou pulando na sua frente.

-"Olha...Que eu saiba eu não te devo satisfações e isso não é da sua conta então saia logo da minha frente que eu estou com pressa!" – Ela disse irritada.

-"Ora sua..!" – Ele segurou em seu kimono firmemente sendo repelido por Kagome que se abaixou, deu-lhe um soco na boca do estômago e uma rasteira.

-" Não me toque com essas mãos nojentas!" – Disse ela limpando seu kimono enojada.

-" Maldita!Você não é uma humana qualquer... Não vou ficar desatento achando que é inofensiva. Que mulher odiosa!"– Ele a arranhou rasgando seu kimono e por pouco não a rasgando ao meio.

-" Meu kimono!Agora você passou dos limites!"– Kagome juntou as mãos pronunciando palavras desconhecidas ao hanyou formando um laço dourado que foi lançado à Inuyasha lacrando seus dois punhos e seus dois tornozelos o fazendo cair de cara no chão.

-"Quem sabe agora você para de me encher o saco! Ai que fome! Finalmente vou poder comer alguma coisa!" – Disse Kagome animadamente seguindo para a floresta, bocejando e passando a mão na barriga que estava roncando.

-"MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR, AH SE VAI!" – O hanyou enfurecido gritou tentando se soltar das amarras que lhe davam choque quando esticadas.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Oi gente! Não resisti e postei logo o capítulo 2 porque percebi que o 1 estava muito pequeno, queria compensar né? Hihihi!<br>Esse capítulo foi bem divertido de escrever, o 2º encontro dos dois (sendo que eles não se lembram um do outro) é bem diferente do como a personalidade dos dois foi se formando conforme os dois foram crescendo.  
>Bem, se eu lesse a fic, ficaria me perguntando duas coisas:<p>

1)- " Como o Inuyasha e a Kagome crescem da mesma forma?"

**R:** Bem, na minha história youkais e humanos crescem da mesma forma até os 18, após isso os yokais permanecem com sua aparência, sendo modificada apenas com o passar de 100 anos ou mais e as vezes permanecendo da mesma forma. No entanto, humanos crescem normalmente, envelhecendo.

2)- " A Kagome da sua história é um pouco diferente da do mangá/ anime...Porque?"

**R:** Sempre tive agonia de ver a Kagome sendo meio "inútil" e queria que ela lutasse bem pois,apesar de corajosa e muito sortuda por acertar as flechas certas nos momentos certos, tinha vontade que ela fosse um pouco mais independente, por isso a fiz mais experiente e sabendo lutar, assim a história fica mais interessante. Acho que foi bem perceptível que a Kagome continua esquentadinha , meio fresca ( o lance com o cabelo e o kimono por exemplo ) e meiga quando sente vontade ( verão no próximo capítulo MUAHAHAHAHA ). Espero que vocês gostem dessa Kagome mais madura.

Por favor postem reviews, gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.

Estou quase terminando o capítulo 3, se der posto ainda hoje!

Beijos!

**Kuroi Nekoi. **


	3. Discórdia

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

**DESTINO**

**Capítulo 3**

Kagome caminhava dentro da floresta estando atenta á qualquer movimentação suspeita. Estava faminta e já fazia uma hora que procurava alimento. Avistou uma grande macieira e sorriu satisfeita pegando seu arco e atirando uma flecha que atingiu três maçãs ao mesmo tempo. Recolheu as frutas e sentou embaixo da árvore, lustrando-as com a barra da manga de seu kimono. Notou um barulho entre os arbustos e jogou uma maçã que, instantaneamente foi pega por duas mãos unidas por um laço dourado.

-"O que significa isso?" – Perguntou Inuyasha desconfiado.

-"Ouvi seu estômago roncar, pode comer, não está envenenado." – Ela respondeu calmamente dando uma mordida na fruta em sua mão.

Durante toda a trajetória estava sendo perseguida pelo hanyou á uma certa distância. Tal comportamento instigava Kagome, não gostava de ser seguida e provavelmente isso se devia ao fato de que havia colocado um feitiço nele.

Inuyasha a olhou com o canto dos olhos e emburrado mordeu o alimento oferecido. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, ambos mastigando e de vez em quando se entreolhavam rapidamente. Após terminar sua refeição Kagome soltou divertida:

-"Pelo visto deve ter tomado milhões de choques para ter ficado manso desse jeito..."

-"Cala a boca e tire logo essa porcaria de mim!" – Ele se aproximou rapidamente.

-"Retiro o que disse, continua mal-educado e mal-agradecido!" – Kagome se levantou irritada.

-"Olha eu não sei o que você é, se é bruxa ou algo do gênero, mas, quando eu me soltar vou acabar com você!" – Se movimentou bruscamente esticando o laço de seus tornozelos tomando conseqüentemente um choque.

-"Não sou bruxa coisa nenhuma! Só fui treinada para lidar com youkais e sujeitos como você!" – Respondeu-lhe com desprezo.

-"Maldita! Exterminadores não usam magia dessa forma!" – Ele se debateu no chão buscando impulso para se levantar devido à dificuldade em se mexer com os laços.

-"Mas eu nunca disse que era só uma exterminadora... Fui criada por mikos e desenvolvi poderes espirituais." – Cruzou os braços olhando sorrateiramente em direção ao hanyou.

-"Uma exterminadora miko? Nunca ouvi falar sobre tal absurdo!" – Olhou-a desconfiado, analisando-a da cabeça aos pés notando que a morena era muito bonita e que possuía um corpo escultural, porém frágil. Perguntava-se como uma humana conseguia lutar aparentando tanta delicadeza.

-"Er... Alô? Dá pra parar de me olhar assim? Está me assustando!" – Kagome reclamou claramente envergonhada.

-" Feh! Você não me parece ser forte, é só uma humana estranha que usa magia barata e tem sorte com o arco!" – Ralhou Inuyasha debochadamente.

-" Mas que abusado! Cansei da sua arrogância! Conseguiu me tirar do sério!" Ela sacou a espada pulando na direção do hanyou que se esquivou com dificuldade fazendo a espada de Kagome fincar na árvore mais próxima junto com um pedaço de sua manga a deixando presa também.

(n/a: Ai gente, imagina o Inu com os tornozelos e punhos amarrados tentando se esquivar pulando com os dois pés juntinhos! *-* HUAHAUHA tipo corrida de saco mas sem o saco .-.)

-" Há! Achou que seria fácil? Mesmo com essas amarras idiotas você não leva vantagem!" – Disse o hanyou confiante.

-"Droga! Cachorro idiota!" – Kagome tentava se soltar em vão da própria espada quando viu Inuyasha se aproximando dela.

-" Agora você vai me soltar e me dar aquela fruta estranha que tirou da serpente que eu matei." – Ele a ameaçou colocando as garras em seu pescoço.

-"Claro, claro..." – A garota rapidamente chutou o hanyou no peito o afastando e conseguiu arrancar a espada da árvore pulando em cima dele e apontando a espada para a sua testa.-"Quem está com a vantagem agora?" – Ela ironizou.

Os dois arfavam se olhando com ódio. Kagome estava sentada na barriga de Inuyasha.O hanyou ficou desconcertado com a aproximação e o contato. Nunca havia tido contato tão direto com uma humana ou melhor, nunca havia tido contato com ninguém.

Olhava nos olhos castanhos da garota se sentindo incomodado com o nó que seu estômago dava. Podia escutar o coração acelerado da humana, provavelmente pelo cansaço da luta. Se perguntava o que a garota fazia andando pela floresta matando youkais por ai. Sentia o cheiro de sangue de vários yokais emanando de seu kimono mas foi o perfume natural de Kagome que o deixou desnorteado. Uma mistura de lírio com baunilha combinava com a aparência dela, mesmo que tentasse demonstrar força, seus olhos brilhavam como os olhos de uma criança que acabara de ganhar um presente.

Seria fácil para Kagome matar o garoto naquela posição. Não sabia por que hesitara daquela forma. Algo dentro dela a estava impedindo de acabar com o hanyou que a infernizava desde cedo. Analizava seu rosto com traços fortes, seus olhos cor de âmbar deixavam á mostra uma infantilidade e rispidez inigualável.

Não devia ter tido uma vida fácil, sabia que ele era meio youkai e meio humano e sabia que tais hanyous muitas vezes eram mortos e abandonados por suas famílias. Por um momento se enxergou no olhar dele, não tinha família, amigos, ninguém que se importasse de verdade com ela. A única que um dia se importou fora morta por youkais há dois anos e a deixara sozinha de vez.

Kagome interrompeu o momento se levantando e tirando a espada de cima de Inuyasha que ainda estava confuso com a aproximação. Foi andando em direção ao seu arco, colocando suas armas nas costas e estalando o dedo fazendo com que as amarras fossem desfeitas.

O hanyou olhou para seus punhos abrindo e fechando as mãos se certificando que tudo funcionava direito.Não entendia porque a humana havia poupado sua vida. Tinha sido ousado demais ao subestimá-la e sabia que se ela quisesse, com a vantagem de seu ataque, podia ter acabado com aquilo ali.A observou se afastando com passos rápidos e sumindo dentro da floresta.

_"Quem é essa garota?"_

_Continua..._

Oi gente! Terminei o capítulo 3 e já postei porque recebi uma review muito fofa da _**joanny**_

**joanny** : Obrigada pela review! Prometo que vou tentar postar todo dia e se não der, pelo menos toda semana né! Também gosto dessa Kagome mais forte e vão acontecer tantas coisas!Espero que goste! Continue acompanhando a fic e se quiser pode se sentir á vontade para opinar e dar dicas, estou aberta á tudo!

Peço desculpas pelos capítulos não serem enormes como eu gostaria de fazer.É que eu tenho uma mania estranha de fazer questão de que o corte dos capítulos seja feito em situações que propiciem um bom começo do próximo cap mas prometo tentar fazer capítulos maiores, prometo!

Espero que tenham curtido essa primeira cena deles! Meio bobinha mas necessária para que a aproximação começe. Se preparem pois ainda tem muita coisa pela frente.  
>Continuem acompanhando a fic e se possível mandem reviews, prometo responder todas com o maior carinho!<p>

Beijos,

**Kuroi Nekoi**.


	4. A Lenda Esquecida

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 4 :**

O dia havia amanhecido e Kagome acordou. Tinha dormido embaixo de uma árvore larga, com raízes altas que formavam "berços" naturais. Como a menina não era muito alta, não foi um problema se beneficiar com as vantagens que a natureza lhe proporcionava.

Mirou o céu pensativa. Tinha que se apressar em colher os ingredientes para o ritual que aconteceria naquela noite. A noite escarlate, que acontecia de 50 em 50 anos, quando a lua ficava vermelha. Se levantou e começou a procurar ervas entre os arbustos á sua volta. Quando acabasse sua busca, procuraria um rio para se banhar.

Inuyasha observava a garota recolhendo ervas. A estava seguindo à uma certa distância desde o incidente com os laços. Sentia- se intrigado e impotente.Não podia deixar que uma mera humana o humilhasse daquela forma. Estava muito curioso com a esfera que havia "perdido' na luta contra a serpente. Nunca tinha visto algo parecido. Lembrava-lhe uma fruta com casca espinhosa e emanava um brilho sombrio. Notou que Kagome tinha recolhido tudo o que precisava e se dirigia a um riacho ali perto.

Subiu em um galho de árvore, se mantendo em silêncio. A garota olhou para os lados certificando-se que não havia nada nem ninguém ao seu redor. Foi para trás de uma pedra na margem do rio e tirou sua armadura. A posição em que se encontrava atrapalhava a visão do hanyou e logo entrou no rio de costas para o o mesmo, mergulhando calmamente.

Sentia-se incomodado com a presença da garota. Contudo, não entendia porque ela o instigava daquela forma. Seu corpo estava rígido e latejante. Não conseguia pensar direito. A respiração acompanhava seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Balançou negativamente a cabeça, batendo em seu rosto como forma de autocontrole. Rapidamente percebeu um minúsculo youkai desmaiando em sua mão.

-"Myouga-jiji?" – O segurou entre o dedão e o indicador pressionando sua minúscula cabeça. - " O que faz aqui?"

-"Inuyasha-sama! Seu sangue continua delicioso! Ainda bem que te encontrei! Preciso avisar-lhe sobre algumas coisas!" – Myouga pulava em seu ombro hiperativamente.

-"Não estou com saco para conversinha!" – Inuyasha respondeu cruzando os braços, se encostando ao tronco com os olhos fechados. Não tinha dormido a noite inteira, ficara acordado para se certificar de que a garota não sumiria de vista.

-"Mas Inuyasha-sama! Descobri uma forma de ganhar mais poder, seguindo os passos de seu pai!" – O pequeno youkai conseguira ganhar a atenção do hanyou orgulhoso que abrira um dos olhos e o olhava curioso.

-"Mais poder?" – Perguntou visivelmente interessado.

-"Sim, Inuyasha-sama! Descobri que um templo foi atacado à cerca de um mês e que nele havia uma fruta chamada "Fruto do passado" que foi mantida em segredo durante séculos. Um dos monges conseguiu fugir do ataque, levando consigo a fruta, mas logo foi morto por uma serpente marinha que vive por essas regiões. A lenda diz que das lágrimas de Tsukuyomi ( Deus da Lua ) uma semente formou-se e caiu na terra criando a Shinboku ( árvore sagrada ) , a árvore mais pura que um dia existiu. Durante muitos anos yokais iam até a árvore buscar seus frutos pois estes aumentavam absurdamente seus poderes podendo tornar até mesmo um hanyou como o senhor em youkai!" – Myouga explicava entusiasmado.

-"E o que aconteceu?" – Inuyasha nunca tinha ouvido falar naquela lenda.

-"Quando Tsukuyomi viu que os youkais não estavam usando seu poder para o bem, derramou sua fúria em todos, tornando seus frutos venenosos e matando uma quantidade absurda de youkais.A última fruta pura da árvore foi conservada no templo, sendo cristalizada para mantê-la purificada. Acho que o senhor já conseguiu ligar os pontos não é? Vários youkais migraram para essa região procurando o fruto do passado e por isso o número de youkais daqui aumentou.O senhor deve achar essa serpente, matá-la e pegar o fruto antes que o achem!" – Myouga aconselhou desconhecendo que Kagome estava com o fruto.

-"Droga! Uma humana idiota matou a serpente e pegou esse tal de fruto do sei lá o que! Agora sim ela vai se ver comigo!" – Inuyasha estava fervendo de raiva.Só podia ser brincadeira!Tivera a chance de conseguir realizar seu único sonho e a perdeu para uma garota odiosa. Ela não sairia dessa com vida!

Antes que Myouga pudesse se manifestar, o céu que até aquele momento estava claro, escureceu repentinamente dando lugar á noite.

-"O que diabos é isso?" – O hanyou perguntou estranhando a mudança brusca do tempo.

-"Hoje é o dia escarlate, Inuyasha-sama!" – Myouga respondeu.

-" Dia escarlate?"

-"Exatamente! De 50 em 50 anos no quinto dia do quinto mês, a lua fica vermelha e a noite chega mais cedo."

-" Maldito Myouga-jiji! Ficou tagarelando e agora a humana foi embora!" – Inuyasha percebeu que a garota havia ido embora faz tempo. Fechou os olhos, se concentrando no cheiro dela à alguns kilômetros. Pode sentir cheiro de sangue, ou melhor, o cheiro do sangue de Kagome. E então o hanyou sumiu de vista entre as árvores da floresta.

-" Inuyasha-sama!Inuyasha-sama!Eu não terminei a história! Ai... Vou demorar séculos para alcançá-lo! Ô vida sofrida!" – O minúsculo youkai foi pulando na direção em que o hanyou havia ido.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Oi gente! Fiquei tão feliz de ter recebido 2 reviews! *-*<p>

Nesse capítulo já deu para perceber que não será uma história curta né? Os capítulos podem até serem curtos comparados com os de algumas fics mas a história com certeza não será.  
>Alguém percebeu que eu roubei o nome " Fruta do passado" de Yuyu-hakusho? HAUHAUAHUHA tinha que fazer uma homenagenzinha né?<br>Os outros termos procurei na internet sobre mitologia japonesa e encontrei algumas coisas.A lenda fui em quem criei mas me inspirei na mitologia mesmo.

No próximo capítulo, que já está sendo feito, algumas coisas serão esclarecidas e a verdadeira trama da história vai surgir! TCHA-NAM! O que será? Só lendo para descobrir!

Respondendo a review:

**Um nome japons qualquer r**: ( VULGO, RENATA) Meu deus rê, não tinha um nome melhor para por não? HAUHAUHAUHA Sua criatividade me impressiona! Que bom que está gostando, sabe que sua opinião é muito importante pra mim né? *-* Sabe como é, um dia vou escrever como você, ai ai :) Enquanto isso fico aqui viajando nas minhas fics, hihi! Espero que goste desse capítulo!

Bem, acho que é isso, me perdoem caso tenha ficado pequeno, eu e minha síndrome do corte perfeito...Acho que é transtorno compulsivo obsessivo .-. Vou procurar me tratar HUAHAUHAUHA.

Beijos, deixem reviews e me façam feliz!

**Kuroi Nekoi**.


	5. A noite escarlate

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 5 :**

Kagome estava sentada na frente de uma tigela que tinha uma mistura de ervas e sais. Olhou para a lua que já estava vermelha, sinal de que o ritual tinha que começar. Estava um pouco hesitante em fazê-lo, mas lembrou das palavras de Yamanaka-sensei:

**[Flash Back ]**

-"Kagome, quando o dia escarlate chegar não vou estar mais viva e você vai ter que procurar o fruto proibido sozinha." – A velha dizia calmamente.

-"Como assim não vai mais estar viva? Ficou louca?" – Kagome não entendia porque a anciã havia tocado naquele assunto.

-"Minha filha, você não pode lutar contra o destino... Eu vi minha morte e me conformo com ela portanto, você deverá se conformar também. Vi seu futuro e só lhe cabe fazer as escolhas certas para ser feliz." - Yamanaka-sensei arrumava dois copos para servir o chá.

-" Mas Sensei, eu sou feliz!" – Kagome tentava contrariá-la.

-" E você acha que vai enganar essa pobre velha aqui? Tenho 70 anos, não ache que sou boba. Sei que seu coração é banhado em solidão. Sua solidão é tão profunda que nem mesmo eu ou você podemos cobri-la. Mas nada é por acaso. Nenhum sofrimento dura para sempre." – Ela olhou Kagome afetuosamente.

-"Er...Mas então! O que devo fazer no dia escarlate?" – A menina tentou mudar de assunto, não gostava de conversar sobre si.

-" Além de pegar todos os ingredientes que te disse, vai ter que fazer um sacrifício." – A velha lhe respondia, bebendo um gole de chá e oferecendo o outro copo á Kagome que imediatamente ingeriu o líquido quente.

-"O que? Um sacrifício? Um sacrifício humano! Mas não quero matar ninguém!" – A menina se desesperava cuspindo o chá que acabara de beber.

-" Pare com a euforia menina! Me deixe continuar! Você fará um sacrifício de sangue. Quando a lua ficar totalmente vermelha, pegará um punhal e cortará os pulsos deixando que seu sangue caia em cima do fruto proibido."

-" Mas porque eu tenho que fazer isso?" – Kagome não gostava da idéia de se cortar, tinha nojo de sangue. Muito provavelmente porque tinha visto os pais serem assassinados na sua frente.

-" Quando você encontrar a esfera, ela estará negra porque terá tido contato com o youki maligno do youkai que a engoliu. Terá que ser rápida o bastante para que a fruta não seja absorvida, ou será tarde demais. O ritual serve para purificar o fruto, o que torna muito mais difícil sua absorção por youkais. É por isso que seu sangue vai ser oferecido, trate de não fazer nenhuma obsenidade até lá! Tem que se manter virgem para o ritual!" –Yamanaka-sensei dava ordens divertidamente.

-"Sensei! O que você acha que eu sou? Parece que não me conhece, eu ein!" – A garota estava vermelha como um pimentão.

**[Fim do flash back]**

Respirou fundo e esticou os punhos segurando o punhal. "Calma, vai ser rápido e é para um bem maior! Vamos lá Kagome, você consegue!" - disse para si mesma antes de cortar os pulsos e colocá-los para sangrar em cima do fruto.

Tentava não se importar com a dor e ardência no lugar dos cortes. Tinha que se concentrar na reza do ritual. Começou a repetir mantras em uma língua desconhecida. Kagome não entendia muito bem o que ela mesma dizia, era como se estivesse em transe, como se não fosse ela falando.

Após terminar o mantra, uma grande luz saiu do fruto, que se transformou em uma pequena esfera com um formato de pêssego na cor magenta. Rapidamente pegou a fruta já cristalizada e amarrou em um laço preso á uma argola, fazendo assim uma gargantilha. Ficaria mais fácil tomar conta de algo que sabia que estaria com ela sempre.

Olhou os pulsos sangrando e a dor foi aumentando quando passou a notá-la. Tinha que cicatrizar o ferimento logo, todo esse sangue a deixava tonta e enjoada. De repente ouviu uma grande movimentação á sua frente notando um hanyou arfando e enfurecido.

-"O que pensa que está fazendo?" – Ralhou Inuyasha furioso.

-"Ai meu deus... Você de novo?" – Kagome não acreditava que o hanyou ainda estava perseguindo-a.

-" Se queria se matar era só ter me pedido, fazia isso com o maior prazer!" – Ele satirizou.

-" Quem disse que eu estou tentando me matar? Não fale sobre o que não sabe!" – Respondeu rispidamente tentando sem sucesso, estancar o ferimento.

Vendo a pressa da garota em tentar conter o sangramento, Inuyasha impaciente, rasgou com os dentes um pedaço longo de seu kimono e jogou para a humana que ficou o observando incrédula:

-" O cheiro do seu sangue é insuportável! Está infestando a floresta inteira! Do jeito que é burra vai acabar atraindo mais youkais pra cá!" – Ele cruzou os braços com desdém tentando disfarçar a estranha preocupação que havia tido com a humana.

Kagome ficou olhando sem jeito para o hanyou, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer. Realmente não esperava que alguém como ele pudesse ter compaixão ou algo do gênero.

-"Não fica ai me olhando que nem idiota! Amarra logo essa coisa!" – Ele a apressou fazendo Kagome pegar em seu bolso folhas utilizadas para cicatrização que sempre levava consigo. Fez uma pasta rapidamente com as ervas e passou nos ferimentos, estancando-os com os panos que o hanyou havia lhe dado. Os dois ficaram se olhando desconfiadamente por um longo tempo e então o silêncio foi quebrado:

-"Seu nome..." – Ela disse repentinamente.

"-" O que?"

-"Qual o seu nome?" – Ela perguntou serenamente.

- "Não é da sua conta." – Ele respondeu friamente virando o rosto.

-" Bem, Senhor não é da sua conta, Obrigada." – Kagome disse ironicamente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente, ambos imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. O que não sabiam é que pensavam na mesma coisa...

-" É Inuyasha..." – Ele respondeu emburrado.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e respondeu:

-"Kagome."

-"Não perguntei seu nome." – Inuyasha desdenhou.

- "ARG! Nunca me arrependi tanto de ter conhecido alguém..."- Ela fechou o punho e os olhos raivosamente.

-"Fique tranqüila, pois o sentimento é recíproco!" - Ele rapidamente revidou.

-"Inuyasha-sama! Me espere Inuyasha-sama!" – Myouga pulava rapidamente chegando ao ombro do hanyou.

-"Ai meu deus! Um gnomo!" – Kagome apontou surpresa para o pequeno youkai fazendo ambos baterem a palma da mão na testa.

-" E ainda se diz exterminadora de youkais!Myouga-jiji é um youkai pulga!" – Inuyasha a provocava.

-"Ah cala a boca! É que eu nunca tinha visto um youkai tão minúsculo! Youkai pulga? Não é meio... Inútil?" – Kagome se perguntava segurando seu queixo.

-"Ei! Inuyasha-sama, diga para essa menina como eu sou sábio, culto, forte, e espetacular!" – Myouga se gabava incessantemente

-"É... Agora que você falou, tem razão, ele é meio inútil mesmo..." – Inuyasha comentou pensativo.

-" Inuyasha-sama! Como pode dizer isso de mim?" – O minúsculo youkai choramingava – " Após todos esses anos de serviços! Quanta ingratidão!"

-"Pff! Tudo o que você fazia era fugir na hora das batalhas!" – O hanyou apertava a cabeça de Myouga firrmemente.

-"Inuyasha-sama! Te alcancei porque não terminei a história e..." – O youkai parou de falar ao notar que Kagome tinha em sua gargantinha o Fruto proibido. –" Então essa é a humana de quem me falou? Pelo visto tinha razão, de fato o pingente de sua gargantilha é o fruto proibido!"

-" Aquilo? O fruto? Myouga-jiji, o fruto que vi caindo do youkai era negro e emanava uma luz sombria, não pode ser esse." – Inuyasha disse com convicção.

-"Pelo visto já sabem da lenda do Fruto proibido né?" – Kagome coçava a cabeça aparentando preocupação. Sabia que a história havia se espalhado e por isso o número de youkais havia crescido absurdamente naquela região.

Tinha sido treinada a vida inteira para lutar contra youkais, mas admitia, sentia-se insegura, pois sabia que muitos deles tinham poderes assustadores. Se a história se espalhasse mais, teria sérios problemas.

-" E acho que sabe que eu vou ficar com o que é meu por direito não é?" - O hanyou mostrou suas garras como ameaça.

-" Inuyasha-sama! Não se precipite! Ela cortou os pulsos para completar o ritual do dia escarlate! O ritual para a purificação de coisas corrompidas! A esfera estava negra quando a viu na primeira vez porque, quando entrou em contato com o youki maligno do youkai, acabou se corrompendo. É muito mais fácil para um youkai absorver o Fruto do passado quando este está corrompido mas, com o ritual que foi feito, ele foi purificado ganhando seu tamanho cristalizado, o que torna praticamente impossível que algum youkai toque nele." – Myouga explicava a história mostrando que de fato era muito sábio.

-"Mas tem alguma coisa errada nessa história toda! Se quando o fruto fica puro, é impossível que um youkai toque nele, então como a serpente conseguiu engoli-lo e corrompê-lo?" – Inuyasha perguntava intrigado.

-"Isso eu posso responder. Quando o fruto saiu do santuário, estava purificado e isso realmente torna a sua absorção mais complicada. Se um youkai tem o youki muito maligno consegue anular essa purificação após um contato longo. Por isso que quando eu matei a serpente, o fruto ainda não havia sido absorvido, tinha um mês já que a serpente o tinha engolido e todo esse tempo ficou tentando corrompê-lo para que pudesse absorvê-lo. O que torna impossível o contato de qualquer youkai foi o ritual que fiz. Criei uma barreira com meu sangue que impede que ela seja corrompida novamente." – Kagome explicava tudo claramente.

Não sabia por que estava dando satisfações aos dois. Sentia-se estranha, pois nunca tinha de fato conversado com alguém que não fosse Yamanaka-sensei. Talvez a solidão estivesse deixando-a tão desesperada por contato que acabou contando uma história que não era para ser contada.

"Hmm... E porque você se encarregou de uma tarefa tão importante? É uma menina muito nova!" – Myouga estava impressionado com o poder da menina, conseguia enxergar sua áurea brilhante emanando de seu corpo. Definitivamente não era uma humana comum.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Oi gente!NOSSA! QUANTAS REVIEWS *-*! Sério, estou cada vez mais empolgada com a fic, a história finalmente está se moldando! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! Me divirto muito criando os diálogos da Kagome com o Inuyasha, me lembra o início da fic quando ele só a considerava uma detectora de fragmentos hihi!<p>

Ain, espero que estejam empolgadas como eu, finalmente a história está se desenvolvendo! Fiquei feliz porque esse foi o maior capítulo até agora, estou conseguindo me superar! Bem, vou deixar de lero lero e vou responder a reviews das minhas leitoras queridas!

**Nathi Duarte**: Nossa *-* quantas reviews maravilhosas! Obrigada pelos elogios e é uma honra ter você comentando na minha humilde fic! Adoro suas fics, já comentei nelas só que usando meu nome verdadeiro, sem estar logada. Puxa, você não sabe como fiquei feliz em saber que estou te ajudando! É muito bom saber que "inspiro" outras autoras também! Sobre os capítulos serem pequenos, também concordo com você, essa fic será grande e tem muita informação, não quero jogar tudo em cima das pessoas, por isso estou separando em pontos que sustentem os próximos capítulos. E o ditado, sempre uso ele HAUHAUHAUHA sou bem baixinha, tenho 1,51 então tento me conformar usando esse ditado HAUHAUHA! Geralmente eu lido bem com críticas, desde que elas tenham fundamento sabe? É muito fácil você criticar a obra dos outros, quero ver apontar o erro e fazer melhor. Mas não se abale com isso! O que é uma review negativa perto da quantidade de gente que acompanha sua fic te dando apoio? Não tem comparação! Ain também tenho muita peninha dos dois, a história de ambos é horrível e é por isso que acho que eles se completam muito bem! Não vou falar mais se não acabo soltando um spoiler aqui hihihi!

Bem, review gigante, resposta gigante HAUAHUHA! E não se incomode, suas reviews gigantes são muito bem vindas, adorei lê-las, me ajuda a continuar firmemente com a fic :) Beijos, muito obrigada e continue acompanhando e comentando! *-*

**katsu-chan**: Poxa katsu-chan! Será que o problema é do fanfiction ou sei lá deu uma louca no seu pc e acabou tendo erro? Me avise se o capítulo continuar com erro, aqui está tudo normal. Fico feliz que esteja gostando *-* Pode deixar que vou continuar com esse ritmo!

**Eulalia Arantes** : Ai, muito obrigada pela força! Eu acho que devíamos todas nos juntar e fazer uma passeata " Kagome deixa de ser frouxa!" HAUHAUHAUHAUA brinks! Mas também sempre tive raivinha dela toda hora pedir socorro e blá blá blá, cadê a soberania feminina! Não tem problema não postar review, fico feliz por ter comentado! Sinta-se á vontade para dar idéias e etc, será muito bem-vinda!

**Rika Cardoso**: Obrigada pelo elogio! Bem como expliquei no outro capítulo, eu juro que tento fazer eles serem maiores, mas tenho receio de entupir demais o capítulo com informações podendo deixar o leitor confuso por isso tento manter um número certo para cada capítulo, se bem que esse foi o maior de todos por enquanto *-* Prometo tentar aumentá-los! Por favor continue acompanhando, ainda tem muita estrada pela frente!

**Rh : **(Vulgo Rê HAUHAUHA ) Ain xuxu obrigada novamente *-* Seu apoio é muito importante pra mim! E cara, o fanfiction está com essa mania de comer letras, frases, está um saco! Tenho que revisar umas 10 vezes a fic e mesmo assim o espaçamento não fica como eu quero .-. Não consigo fazer coraçãozinho HUAHAUHUAH fica só o 3 alí forever alone -.- Eu vou ver com a vicky se ela tem alguma idéia, e você se tiver também sabe que pode meter o bedelho né? Beijos rê, obrigada mesmo!

Ufa! Quanta gente *-* Bem gente é isso, não sei se terei tempo para postar nesse feriado porque minha amiga que ficou um ano no Japão chega hoje e eu não a vejo faz muito tempo! Muito assunto para por em dia né? Mas juro que tentarei postar algo, caso não consiga, não me matem! Segunda COM CERTEZA, tem capítulo novo!

Continuem comentando e acompanhando a fic! Obrigada pelo carinho e um ótimo feriado para todos!

Beijos,

** Kuroi Nekoi**.


	6. Pressentimento

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 6:**

-"Olha senhor youkai gnomo pulga, eu tenho os meus motivos e já falei mais do que devia, não me leve á mal, mas estou cansada, está tarde, perdi mais sangue do que deveria então... Vou dormir." – Kagome bocejava a cada intervalo entre as palavras.

- " Perai! Você não acha que depois de toda essa história, depois de ter roubado o meu fruto do passado e de ter colocado em mim laços que dão choque, que vai simplesmente dormir e fingir que nada aconteceu né? Ah mais não vai mesmo! Escuta aqui você vai me dar esse negócio custe o que cust..." – Inuyasha não conseguiu terminar a frase pois quando olhou para a menina, viu que esta havia adormecido como uma criança, apoiada no tronco de uma árvore.

-"Inuyasha-sama, não é justo lutar com alguém que não pode se defender! Ela perdeu muito sangue e tentar roubar o fruto não dará certo, pois, assim que o tocá-lo vai ter sua mão queimada pela barreira. Vamos deixar isso para amanhã!" – Myouga pulou para o ombro de Kagome se aconchegando em uma de suas mechas de cabelo. –" Nossa, ela tem um cheiro ótimo!"

-"Gr... Maldito Myouga-jiji! Tudo bem, mas de amanhã não passa!" – Inuyasha pulou para o galho da árvore que Kagome estava encostada e cruzou os braços, dando uma última olhada para a humana antes de fechar os olhos.

* * *

><p>Kagome acordou sentindo-se fraca. Sabia que tinha perdido bastante sangue. Não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido minutos antes de dormir, lembrava- se de Inuyasha, Myouga, sobre a história do fruto e de repente apagou.<p>

Sentiu cheiro de comida e o calor de uma fogueira próxima. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com Inuyasha colocando lenha em uma fogueira com peixes em volta.Não entendia o motivo de tudo aquilo.

-" Veja, Inuyasha –sama! Senhorita Kagome acordou!" – Myouga comentou bem-humorado.

Inuyasha virou-se rabugentamente fitando a garota de modo grosseiro. Aproximou-se dela com passos largos e pesados.

" Ai que ótimo! Você tinha que perder litros de sangue e então desmaiar! Nunca confie nos outros Kagome, não importa se eles parecem ser inofensivos!" – A morena pensava cerrando os olhos quando o hanyou levantou sua mão. Esperou o golpe por alguns segundos e quando viu que nada havia acontecido, abriu os olhos se deparando com um peixe grelhado no espeto.

Com a demora para pegar o alimento Inuyasha reclamou:

-"Anda logo! Você está com a cara péssima! Se não comer, vai ficar fraca e eu não vou poder acabar com você sem que o Myouga-jiji me encha o saco. Se não quiser comer tudo bem, mais comida pra mim!" – Ele esticou o braço com o rosto virado de lado de forma orgulhosa. Kagome em silêncio aceitou o alimento mordendo-o lentamente.

Inuyasha se sentou perto da fogueira pegando um dos peixes, comendo de costas para a garota que o fitava curiosa.

-" Inu..yasha?" – Ela o chamou com a voz falha fazendo-o acordar do transe em que se encontrava ficando rígido e ereto. Demorou um tempo até virar sua cabeça em direção á Kagome. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia seu nome. Não entendia porque mas, soava muito mais bonito quando pronunciado por ela. Virou-se lentamente olhando-a nos olhos.

-" Er... Obrigada." – Ela agradeceu abaixando os olhos sentia desconcertada quando ele a olhava nos olhos, fugindo sempre de seu olhar que parecia ler sua alma.

Inuyasha permaneceu olhando-a imóvel. Porque ela estava sendo tão doce com ele? O tempo todo deixava claro que a mataria quando a oportunidade surgisse. Kagome era realmente uma humana muito estranha.

-" Pare com o sentimentalismo! Deixe de ser ridícula! Não fiz isso por você! Não vou deixar que morra sem que eu tome com as minhas próprias mãos o Fruto do passado!" – Ele se levantou irritado sumindo de vista sem nem ouvir a resposta da garota.

-" Não ligue para o que Inuyasha-sama lhe disse. Ele não está acostumado com gentileza, por isso age dessa forma..." – Kagome notou Myouga em seu ombro.

-" Tudo bem, não me importo com o que ele acha ou deixa de achar de mim." – Ela respondeu com desdém.

-" Gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade para perguntar-lhe o que pretende fazer com o fruto do passado, claro se não se importar em me responder." – Myouga disse educadamente.

-" Para falar a verdade, eu não sei. Minha mestra era uma miko muito poderosa e viu meu futuro. O que ela me disse é que eu devia seguir suas instruções ou coisas horríveis aconteceriam, e é por isso que estou protegendo o fruto do passado." – Respondeu-lhe sinceramente.

-" E não sente vontade de descobrir porque foi a escolhida para uma tarefa tão importante?"

-" Sinto, mas fazia tanto essa pergunta á minha sensei que me acostumei com sua resposta." – Ria Kagome lembrando da anciã. –" Ela dizia que quando eu menos esperasse, tudo se encaixaria e eu conheceria a verdade" – Tentava imitar o tom sério de Yamanaka-sensei.

- "Estou intrigado com seu poder espiritual. Você emana uma áurea estranha, muito pura. É mais do que óbvio que não é uma humana comum."- Comentou com certa admiração.

-" Porque o Inuyasha quer tanto o Fruto do passado?" – Mudou de assunto perguntando-lhe curiosa.

-" Inuyasha-sama sonha em se tornar um youkai completo como seu pai e seu irmão. Sempre foi humilhado e abandonado por todos que cruzaram sua vida. Acho que ele só quer ser notado e respeitado, tentar mostrar para todos que o desmereceram que ele não é fraco como diziam. Inuyasha perdeu sua mãe muito cedo e nunca conheceu seu pai. O único membro de sua família vivo é Sesshoumaru, seu irmão mais velho por parte de pai que sempre teve nojo do fruto do relacionamento de seu pai com uma humana. Os dois se odeiam e não se vêem faz muito tempo. Sempre que se encontram tentam se matar mas algo acontece e a luta se interrompe. Sabe como é, nobres ou não, todos possuem seus motivos."- Myouga suspirava cansado. – " Já avisei á Inuyasha-sama que se ele conseguir de alguma forma se transformar em youkai, vai perder boa parte de sua consciência humana e sentimentos, vivendo á base de seus instintos, muito mais do que youkais que já nascem puros. Vai perder o controle e tudo o que fará será baseado em sua vontade de matar, mas ele não me ouve..."

-" Não concordo com os motivos dele mas não sou ninguém para julgá-lo. Meus pais foram mortos por um youkai quando eu tinha 4 anos, vi os dois serem devorados na minha frente e se Yamanaka-sensei e os exterminadores não tivesse chegado, não teria me perguntei porque tinha continuado viva e meu ódio por youkais surgiu daí.Treinei por vingança mas, nunca soube na verdade quem foi o assassino de meus pais." – Ela mirava o horizonte pensativa com um olhar triste.

-" Chega a ser cômico..." – Myouga riu baixo.

-" O que?"

-" Talvez não tenham percebido isso mas, os dois são muito parecidos de formas diferentes. Ambos não tem família nem amigos, ambos se tornaram fortes por vingança e ambos seguem caminhos sem propósitos fixos... Se não conhecesse Inuyasha-sama diria que foram feitos um para o outro." – O youkai dizia divertido fazendo Kagome dar um meio-sorriso:

-" Eu provavelmente me espancaria até a morte se isso acontecesse!"

A conversa foi interrompida por Inuyasha que surgiu apressado apontando para o céu chamando a atenção para uma enorme nuvem de fumaça á muitos kilômetros dali. Kagome se levantou de prontidão, sentindo-se recuperada após o cansaço da "hemorragia" do dia anterior:

-" Eu vou até lá!" – Ela se pronunciou colocando suas armas nas costas.

-" Só pode ter batido a cabeça mesmo! O que você pretende fazer lá? Não se meta de graça em confusão, parece retardada!" – Ele reclamou irritado.

-" E se houverem pessoas precisando da minha ajuda? Não fui treinada á toa, eu vou e, ai de você se me impedir!" – Ela saiu correndo em direção á fumaça.

-" Arg! Mas que garota idiota!" – Ele pulou á sua frente rapidamente colocando o pé na sua frente a fazendo cair no chão.

-" Ficou maluco?" – Ela se levantou furiosa se deparando com o hanyou estendendo a mão à garota.

-" Se vai fazer alguma coisa, faça direito! Do jeito que é lerda, vai demorar um século se for nesse ritmo! Anda logo, suba nas minhas costas!" – Ele disse impaciente a fazendo subir em suas costas, em estado de choque.

O hanyou se movimentava extremamente veloz entre as árvores. O corpo dele era mais quente do que o de um humano comum, o que fazia o clima ficar aconchegante. Seus belos cabelos prateados tinham cheiro de pinheiro e ervas perfumadas, talvez porque eram os lugares onde ele costumava se deitar. Se o movimento não a fizesse balançar tanto, podia jurar que dormiria tranquilamente nos ombros de Inuyasha, podendo sentir o físico definido dele e corando em seguida.

O que estava fazendo? Tinha que parar de ficar pensando em bobagens, ele era um hanyou irritante, barulhendo e mal-educado que só pensava em se tornar um youkai. Logo um youkai, a coisa que mais odiava no mundo inteiro...

Inuyasha segurava as pernas de Kagome sustentando seu peso que era praticamente dispensável. Como a garota era pequena, era leve como uma pena. Se não escutasse sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos acelerados, podia jurar que estava sozinho. A pele de sua perna era macia e sedosa. A proximidade fazia com que ele sentisse o hálito quente da humana bater em suas orelhas o fazendo ficar arrepiado, e, como se não bastasse, o vento fazia com que o cheiro dela infestasse o lugar, deixando-o inebriado. Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos estranhos que invadiam sua mente. Ela era só uma humana teimosa, arrogante e esquentadinha que por acaso tinha a solução para os seus problemas ao seu alcance.

–" Deixando claro que só estou fazendo isso porque quero ver você morrer e pegar logo esse fruto idiota!" – Ele comentou grosseiramente.

-" Mas você não disse que não queria que mais nada nem ninguém me matasse, além das suas próprias mãos?" –Respondeu sarcasticamente tentando imitar a voz do hanyou.

-" Agora não importa mais! Qualquer coisa que me faça ficar livre de você!" – Inuyasha retrucou.

-" Pode ficar tranqüilo! Esse "amor" todo é mútuo! " – Ela riu se divertindo com a irritação dele.

Inuyasha ouviu a risada dela e deu um meio sorriso inconscientemente. Não a tinha visto sorrir mas, só de ouvir seu riso divertido conseguiu imaginá-la rindo contagiantemente á ponto de rir internamente.Não queria admitir mas de certa forma, era interessante tê-la por perto.

Fazia muito tempo que ela não sorria verdadeiramente... Kagome olhou para a nuvem de fumaça que cada vez mais se aproximava. Suou frio. Tinha um mal- pressentimento.

Mal sabia que demoraria muito tempo até outro sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Oi gente! Ai meu deus mais comentários *-* ! Que emoção HUAHAUHUAHA ! Desculpem a " demora", como disse, minha amiga voltou do Japão, tinha muito assunto pra por em dia, espero um dia ir também, ela me contou altas histórias hilárias, ai ai japoneses são estranhos e fascinantes ao mesmo tempo .-. Sabe, ainda não tive coragem de escrever o próximo capítulo, depois que eu postar vou começar, mas se preparem... A verdadeira história começa nele. Fico feliz que estejam gostando 3 Muito obrigada á todas pelo apoio, significa muito pra mim!<p>

Bem, vamos ao que interessa! Vou responder as reviews!

**joanny:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz que esteja gostando e que o desenrolar não esteja confuso, é muita infermação então me esforço muito pra não ser confusa nem nada assim. Eu percebi que meus capítulos tem aumentado, o próximo então será bem grandinho, espero agradar! Ah, também adoro essa relação deles, de um começar a se enxergar no outro. No fundo são dois incompreendidos buscando algo que tape a solidão que sentem :) Continue acompanhando e se possível comentando, isso me dá muita força para continuar *-* Beijos!

**Nathi Duarte:** Oi de novo! *-* Meu nome verdadeiro é Tatiana Mafort :) Não desista de Inu e Kag! Sei que escreve muito bem Sesshy e Rin, estou amando Jardim Secreto, pra ter noção até sonhei com a sua fic HAUAHUAHAUHAUHA Mas poxa se precisar de alguma ajuda, sei lá não sei como ajudar mas pode contar comigo! Colegas tem que se ajudar :) Qualquer coisa me manda um e-mail ( ). Estarei á sua disposição! Ah, em todas as áreas da vida vamos nos deparar com gente que não tem o que fazer e só critica .-. é triste mas é a realidade, é só não deixar nos abater! Obrigada novamente pelos elogios, me esforço muito para agradar á todas *-* Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

**Agome-chan:** Olá! Muito Obrigada pelos elogios! Caramba, sabia que a idéia para a fic veio realmente de Rei Leão 2? HUAHAUHAUHUAHA parece meio nada a ver mas eu AMO filmes da disney e sei lá foi pá pum, bateu na mente e veio a história toda .-. se bem que só usei o início mesmo, queria uma introdução fofinha hihi. Nossa, temos muita coisa em comum! Somos charás e baixinhas! UHUL viva as Tati's nanincas! Vamos dominar o mundo MUAHAHAHA HAUHAUHA :) Só que eu sou Tatiana e você é Tatiane ^^ Mas continuamos charás *-* Ah, minha amiga trouxe uma Shonen Jump pra mim, fiquei toda *-* o cheiro é tão bom! Ela trouxe outras coisas também, chaveiros kawai, uma polaroid ( que ela esqueceu na casa dela em SP ;-; ), comidas estranhas, aqui em casa o povo fez a festa! Mas poxa que bom que eu te viciei *-* fico muito feliz! Pode deixar que logo postarei mais, não costumo abandonar o que começo :) Beijo e mais uma vez obrigada!

**Rika Cardoso : **Oi Rika! Ai muito obrigada! HUAHAUHAUHAUHA Todo mundo menosprezando Myouga-jiji ;-; HUAHAUHA eu adoro ele, meu avô bizarramente se parece com ele _ só falta o nariz/boca de mosquito/ não sei o que é aquilo _ Ah, eu costumo chamá-lo de Inuzinho para não ter esses possíveis acidentes vocálicos,sabe como é HAUHAUHAUAHAUHA :) Continue acompanhando que ainda tem muita coisa pela frente! Beijos!

Pronto! Se preparem pois o próximo capítulo vai ser meio... Não vou dar spoiler HAUHAUHA mas eu fico triste só de pensar .-. E para aquelas que amam Sesshoumaru... Se preparem também porque logo logo ele vai nos presentear com sua presença hihihi... Mas para que? AHÁ, só lendo para descobrir! :) Beijo pessoal, comentem por favor e obrigada pelo apoio!

Beijos,

**Kuroi Nekoi**.


	7. Desgraça

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 7:**

Foram se aproximando e o cheiro de sangue ficara cada vez mais presente junto com a fumaça negra que atrapalhava a visão dos dois. Kagome tinha o maxilar trancado e apertava o ombro de Inuyasha. Ao sentir o aperto, olhou-a rapidamente entendendo que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

A humana arregalou os olhos quando chegaram ao local. Haviam pessoas mortas por toda parte, um mar de sangue cobria casas e plantações inteiras. Ouviam gritos desesperados e agonizantes por toda parte, sem contar no fogo que consumia tudo á sua frente. Era seu vilarejo. Onde havia nascido e crescido. Era a única coisa mais próxima de um lar. Estava completamente destruído. Era pior do que o inferno.

Desceu rapidamente sacando sua espada e correndo para tentar salvar alguém. Foi em direção dos gritos enquanto Inuyasha foi na direção de youkais que devoravam cadáveres no chão. Retalhou todos, mas já não havia ninguém vivo.

Quando Kagome chegou ao local de onde vinham os gritos, viu um youkai com aparência humana chutando uma criança no chão. Rapidamente sacou seu arco e lançou uma flecha que acertou seu ombro o fazendo notar sua presença.

O youkai olhou-a curioso com um sorisso maníaco no rosto. Arrancou bruscamente a flecha lambendo o sangue contido na mesma. Kagome correu em direção da criança levantando seu rosto desacordado:

-" Você está bem? Consegue me ouvir?" – Perguntou á pequena menina ensanguentada vendo que seus membros estavam quebrados e haviam machucados por todo o seu corpo.

-"Humanos são tão patéticos... Se preocupam com pessoas que mal conhecem, oferecem ajuda de graça. Não é á toa que merecem morrer. Eu sabia que viria. Kagome, certo? Parabéns, você caiu direitinho no meu plano." – Ele riu divertido lançando uma bola energética em sua direção.

Kagome pegou a menina em seus braços e desviou do ataque sacando em seguida sua espada. Colocou a garota com cuidado no chão e partiu para cima do inimigo velozmente. Ele desviava de seus ataques como se fosse brincadeira. Rapidamente desapareceu deixando-a confusa. Olhava ao redor e não encontrava sinal algum de sua presença. Assustou-se quando ele apareceu atrás de si sussurando em seu ouvido:

-" Não vou deixar que você tenha a mesma audácia de Hina! Não acha encantador que tantas pessoas tenham morrido só para a sua recepção? Não se preocupe, logo vai se juntar á elas!" – Kagome virou-se bruscamente tentando acertá-lo com o cotovelo mas teve seu punho segurado pelo youkai.

Olhou- nos olhos. Olhos vermelhos como o sangue que havia derramado. Era loiro, alto, e forte. Tinha uma expressão demoníaca e ao mesmo tempo vazia. Emanava um youki assustador. De repente ele a segurou pelo pescoço, erguendo-a.

Pode ver o Fruto em seu pescoço e riu debochadamente socando o rosto dela com uma força absurda. Despercebidamente ela retirou uma adaga de sua coxa, fincando-a no braço do youkai que a jogou longe com a dor repentina. Quando abriu os olhos, estava ao lado da menina que estava com os olhos abertos e banhados em lágrimas.

" Anee-san...Me ajude..." – Ela pediu com a voz falha.

Quando foi esticar a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto, viu sua cabeça ser atingida pela adaga usada poucos momentos antes no youkai. A menina arregalou os olhos e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado, anunciando sua morte.

Kagome assistiu a cena horrorizada. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos tentando prender o choro, sua mandíbula trancada e o corpo rígido.Não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Viu a menina ser assassinada na sua frente e não fez nada! Tinha sido manípulada, todos haviam morrido por causa do fruto que estava com ela. Era uma armadilha.

Ouviu os passos do youkai se aproximando. Tentou se mover sem sucesso. Uma enorme dor invadiu seu corpo. Tinha a perna e o ombro quebrados com a queda brusca. Esticou rapidamente o braço e pegou sua espada, lançando-a no peito do youkai, atravessando-o.

Permaneceu imóvel e, entediado, arrancou com facilidade a arma, jogando-a longe. Kagome esticou o braço para alcançar seu arco, sendo interrompida pela forte pisada em seu punho. O youkai a suspendeu pelos cabelos ficando com o rosto próximo do seu.

-" Não seja patética...Achei que seria mais divertido lutar com você. Qual foi o motivo do treinamento? Você é igual á todos que eu matei. Fraca e inútil. Cadê seu poder mágico? Está tão fraca assim que não pode usá-lo? Ridícula!" – Ele tocou a gargantilha de Kagome puxando-a repentinamente.

Ela não conseguia entender nada. Quem era aquele youkai? Quem era Hina? Como ele sabia seu nome? E porque ele tinha conseguido arrancar o fruto com tanta facilidade? Antes que pudesse pensar, viu a palma da mão do youkai próxima ao seu rosto brilhando cada vez mais. Era seu fim.

O youkai foi atingido bruscamente caindo em uma casa e destruíndo-a. Inuyasha havia atingído-o com um soco potente e se ajoelhou ao lado da humana que estava caída no chão:

-" Kagome! Consegue se mover?" – Ele se assustou com o estado da garota. Seus olhos estampavam horror. Ela acenou que sim e ele a ajudou a se levantar colocando seu braço envolta da cintura dela.

Viram o youkai levantando jogando os pedaços de madeira da casa longe. Começou a rir compulsivamente:

-" Ora ora, um hanyou servindo uma humana? Se queria se humilhar não precisava de tanto esforço, ser o que é já dá conta do serviço!"

-" Maldito! Vamos ver se você volta a falar alguma coisa depois que eu arrancar sua língua!" – Inuyasha tentou partir para cima do oponente mas Kagome colocou seu braço na frente do hanyou o impedindo.

-"Inuyasha. Se afaste." – Ela olhava fixamente para o youkai com ódio nos olhos. Nada mais importava. Queria vingança. Seu sangue fervia. Ele tentou protestar, mas ao olhá-la percebeu que aquela batalha não era dele. Não tinha sido ele que havia perdido tudo. Assentiu positivamente e foi para perto da criança que minutos antes fora assassinada. Segurava em sua mão uma boneca de pano parecida com Kagome. O pano usado para o kimono da menina era o mesmo do kimono da humana.

Kagome foi andando na direção do youkai com os olhos fechados. Seus dedos faziam movimentos suaves, uma dança silênciosa em direção á morte. O youkai virou sua cabeça de lado a observando com desprezo. Pegou o fruto em sua mão comentando:

-" Achei que seria mais divertido tomar isso de você. É tão patética que nem uma barreira espiritual consegue fazer. Hina era milhões de vezes melhor que você, nunca chegará nem aos pés dela."

Percebeu que Kagome murmurava coisas sem sentido. Sua áurea brilhava cada vez mais. Foi levitando como uma pena com os braços abertos. Permanecia com os olhos fechados:

-" REVELE-SE!" – Ela gritou e abriu seus olhos que ficaram prateados. A mão do youkai começou a queimar e as chamas foram consumindo seu corpo. A áurea de Kagome foi se expandindo e uma enorme coluna de luz se expandiu pela villa. Inuyasha protegeu seus olhos e foi jogado para longe com a energia assustadora.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Oi gente! Curtiram o feriado? Eu curti bastante *-*! Infelizmente minha amiga foi embora e vou voltar á rotina dos estudos e do cansaço ai ai .-. Mas tudo bem, ainda tenho tempo de postar hihihi Sabe esse capítulo foi pequeno porque o oito já está pronto e está maravilhoso e eu particularmente quero muito postá-lo logo em seguida então não sei o que fazer mimimi<p>

Bem não sei quanto á vocês mas eu achei esse capítulo bem triste ._. Só faltava essa para a Kagome, agora não tem mais ninguém na vida dela }: ( exeto o Inu né hihihihi 3 )

Vou postar esse e amanhã posto o oito, queria dar um tempo para ter reviews e por falar nelas, vou respondê-las :)

**joanny:** Oi tudo bom? *-* Obrigada mais uma vez por acompanhar! Só teve uma coisa que eu não entendi .-. " Com certeza estarei por aqui no prox cap, a tradução ficou muto boa! " Tradução? Que tradução? HAUHAUHAUAHUHA desculpa sou meio lerdinha D: Mas mesmo assim obrigada pelo elogio, significa muito para mim :) Beijos!

**Baby Lady Rin-chan: **Olá! Seja muito bem-vinda *-* ! Poxa vida obrigada pelos elogios! Nem acho que eu escreva TÃO bem assim, eu só gosto de escrever .-. Mas poxa obrigada mesmo assim! Me deixa muito feliz saber que estou agradando Ah e com certeza, também fico muito irritada com capítulo gigantescos e cheios de informação, eu sou meio lerda então me confundo bastante, é um saco .-. Beijos e continue acompanhando, caso queira palpitar e etc, pode ficar á vontade, vou ouvir com muito prazer *-*

**Agome-chan:** Chará! E ai tudo bom? HAUHAUHAAHUHA Ri muito com o pink e o cérebro versão tati's! " O que vamos fazer hoje tati?" " A mesma coisa que fazemos toda semana tati: Ler fanfic de Inuyasha!" HAUHAUHAUHA :) Ih eu também tenho várias músicas! Aqui em casa todo mundo decora as falas de hércules, tarzan, mulan, é uma doidera só, sempre tem citação da disney aqui! Ah e o gostoso para o Inu já tá implicito, é claro demais isso HAUHAUHAUHAUHA E sim sim *-* também acho eles almas gêmeas *-* Gosto muito desse casal A diferença deles para o Yu-chan e a Keiko é que pelo menos eles não demoram tanto assim para se "declararem" acho que dois beijos em um anime com 3 temporadas muito pouco }: e frustrante mas ainda adoro eles dois Estou com um projeto de fic de YYH, quando eu terminar essa farei uma deles, prometo *-* E sim , senhor sesshy lindo gostosão vai nos presentear com sua presença hihihihi, mal posso esperar Então é isso, continue acompanhando e mandando reviews, me divirto com essas conversas *-*

Bem gente, acho que é isso. Amanhã provavelmente postarei o capítulo 8. É meu favorito até agora... Até fiz umas ceninas entre os dois... AI VOU ME CALAR SE NÃO DOU SPOILER D: HUAHAUHAUHAUA

Beijos,

**Kuroi Nekoi**.


	8. Vingança

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem! 

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 8:**

Inuyasha abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo seu corpo dormente e dolorido. Sua cabeça latejava fortemente. Levantou o tronco, sentando e o olhando ao redor. Ainda estava na villa que tinha sido atacada, mas nada havia sobrado. Somente casas despedaçadas, sangue por toda parte e com a explosão, praticamente nenhuma planta restou ao seu redor.

Se concentrou no cheiro de Kagome, notando que a mesma estava á poucos metros dali. Levantou-se e rapidamente foi ao seu encontro. Viu a humana de costas, apoiada á bainha de sua espada, arrastando corpos para esteiras de palha espalhadas no chão.

Seu estado era deplorável, o kimono branco sujo de sangue, seu ombro pendente, a perna sendo arrastada a cada passo que dava. Já haviam muitos corpos nas esteiras, em média uns 30 corpos pelo menos. Provavelmente ficara a madrugada toda separando-os.

" Você não é obrigada a fazer isso." – O hanyou disse se aproximando. Olhou-a nos olhos e se assustou. Estavam sem brilho algum, vazios e sem expressão. A tristeza em seu olhar era tão profunda que a tinha transformado em alguém oco.

-" Mas eu quero." – Ela respondeu friamente sem tirar os olhos de sua tarefa.

-" Pare de desviar os olhos de mim!" – Ele ficou na sua frente, segurando seu braço tentando encontrar seu olhar.

-" ME DEIXE EM PAZ!" – Ela gritou se desvencilhando do aperto do hanyou.

-" KAGOME! ME ESCUTE!" – Ele aumentou o tom de voz se aproximando mais. –" O que aconteceu aqui NÃO é sua culpa!"

-" E o que você tem a ver com isso? Você é como todos os outros! O que você entende de sentimentos humanos? Nada! Você é sujo e assassino como todos os youkais que encontrei! Não tente dar lição de moral tentando me fazer ficar melhor! Aquele desgraçado falou na minha cara que tinha feito isso para me atrair para cá, então não se meta nisso! ME DEIXE SOZINHA!" – Ela gritou com toda a raiva que tinha guardado para si. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos prontos para derramar as lágrimas que até agora não tinha derramado. Sem olhar para Inuyasha, virou-se e se afastou, sentando em uma árvore em uma colina bem próxima.

Inuyasha ficou sem reação após o ataque de Kagome. As palavras da humana ecoavam em sua cabeça de forma assustadora. Não sabia por que estava se sentindo tão mal pelo que ela tinha lhe dito. Ser igual á youkais fortes era bom não era? Ser poderoso, impiedoso e indestrutível... Mas então porque estava se sentindo tão incomodado com tudo que havia acontecido? Eram só humanos, como a garota havia dito, ele não tinha nada a ver com aquilo.

Olhou mais uma vez para Kagome que estava encolhida encostada á uma árvore. Provavelmente estaria chorando. Nunca pensou que a veria chorando, apesar da aparente fragilidade, a humana era bem durona. Tanto que se afastou para não deixá-lo a ver chorar. Suspirou profundamente e se afastou.

* * *

><p>Kagome acordou sentindo seus olhos pesarem. Tinha chorado demais e sentia-se péssima. Tocou o fruto em seu pescoço e lembrou-se do que havia acontecido na última noite.<p>

**{flash back}**

-" REVELE-SE!" – Ela gritou e abriu seus olhos que ficaram prateados. A mão do youkai começou a queimar e as chamas foram consumindo seu corpo. A aura de Kagome foi se expandindo e uma enorme coluna de luz se expandiu pela villa.

Quando a enorme luz esvaiu-se, já não restava nada do inimigo, somente o fruto na parte em que o youkai estava. Kagome andou cambaleando até o local, amarrando-o em seu pescoço como de costume. Olhou ao redor e apoiada na bainha de sua espada percorreu a aldeia inteira em busca de sobreviventes. Nada. Ninguém havia sobrevivido ao terrível ataque. Recolheu o resto da palha que sobrou de um celeiro que por pouco não havia queimado e espalhou-a no chão. Pegou uma bandagem, amarrou-a no nariz (o cheiro de sangue humano estava insuportável) e começou a recolher os corpos, esticando-os na esteira. Estava exausta, mas não podia desmaiar ali... Era tudo culpa dela, o mínimo que podia fazer era enterrar as vítimas.

**{fim do flash back}**

Sentiu uma aproximação e levantou a cabeça se deparando com Inuyasha em sua frente observando-a em silêncio. Olhou para a esteira onde os corpos estavam e em seu lugar haviam inúmeras covas já prontas. Não podia acreditar, Inuyasha havia separado e enterrado todos os corpos do vilarejo.

-" Você não era obrigado a fazer isso. Eu ia terminar assim que acordasse." – Kagome disse abaixando o olhar, claramente envergonhada pelo seu comportamento horas mais cedo. Havia descontado sua raiva no hanyou que não tinha culpa de nada.

-" Pff, mas eu quis." – Ele disse calmamente imitando a fala que a humana havia usado pela manhã. Suspirou profundamente e sentou em uma pedra de frente para Kagome.

-" Obrigada." – Ela disse ainda olhando para baixo.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Inuyasha entendeu que não importava o que falasse para a garota, nada a faria se sentir melhor... Nada traria aquelas vidas de volta e por isso ficou em silêncio observando-a. Notou que seu ombro e sua perna estavam quebrados e inchados, ela tinha feito esforço demais e se continuasse assim, teria problemas. Desceu da pedra, sentando em frente à humana que se assustou com a aproximação:

-" Sua perna e seu ombro estão quebrados." – Ele disse calmamente.

-" Eu sei." – Ela respondeu sem se importar.

-" Não quero lutar com uma garota perneta, não seria muito justo." – Ele comentou fazendo-a dar um fraco sorriso.

-" Posso te pedir um favor?"

-" Dependendo do que for, talvez."

-" Pode colocá-los no lugar?" – Ela pediu decididamente.

-" Vai doer."

-" Eu sei, não me importo."

-" Vai doer..." – Ele repetiu com ênfase.

-"Mais do que já está é impossível." – Ela olhou para o hanyou com sinceridade. Ele suspirou pesadamente e se aproximou mais da humana ficando praticamente grudado nela.

-" Segure firme no meu kimono. Não vou voltar atrás, então se chorar, gritar, não importa, não vou parar." -Ele examinou sua perna que havia quebrado em dois pontos, na ligação com o joelho e no tornozelo. - " No três eu coloco no lugar, certo?"

-" Certo." – Ela respirou fundo segurando no kimono em seu pescoço.

-" Um...Dois!" – Ele empurrou duas vezes sua perna com uma força brutal colocando os ossos no lugar. Kagome gritou com toda a sua força e segurou o choro, a dor era realmente insuportável, em uma forma de reflexo abraçou o hanyou com força:

-" Você disse que seria no três!" – Ela choramingou.

-" Tá, tá, eu menti, e daí? Você desistiria se eu contasse até três." – Ele comentou se sentindo estranho com a aproximação da humana. Seu cheiro estava dez vezes mais forte, mais um impulso de um dos dois e estariam praticamente abraçados. Lembrou-se do ombro da garota e tentou se concentrar em sua tarefa. – " Agora vai ser o ombro, pronta?"

-" Pronta..." – Ela respirou fundo novamente e mordeu o tecido do kimono de Inuyasha para segurar a dor. Sem contar ou avisar, o hanyou empurrou seu ombro com força a fazendo se segurar mais forte nele, mordendo com violência o pedaço de pano em sua boca fazendo seu grito sair abafado.

Soltou o tecido em sua boca e respirou profundamente algumas vezes. Estavam abraçados completamente. Os dois imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Podiam sentir seus corações batendo rapidamente, estando em completa sintonia.

Inuyasha se assustou quando Kagome apoiou sua testa em seu ombro. Não sabia o que fazer sentindo a humana tão perto assim. Estava confuso, desnorteado. Então a garota começou a falar:

-" Inuyasha... Não sei o que fazer. Não sei mais quem eu sou. Não tenho mais nada, família, identidade, nada! Não pertenço mais a lugar nenhum... Não consigo entender o que aquele desgraçado ganhou matando tanta gente inocente. Eu vi aquela menina morrer bem na minha frente e não pude fazer nada! Não sei muito bem o que aconteceu quando toda aquela luz apareceu mas, algo dentro de mim me diz que ele ainda está vivo, não sei explicar... Não sei nem porque estou aqui falando tudo isso para você. Eu estou cansada de ver tanto sangue inocente nas mãos de youkais que se divertem com isso...Eu tenho nojo de sangue... Vi meus pais serem assassinados na minha frente quando tinha 4 anos, desde então não teve um dia em que eu não presenciei a morte de algum conhecido, mestre, vizinho, por youkais. Eu odeio todos eles... ODEIO! O pior é que ele sabia meu nome, sabia que eu iria ao seu encontro... Falou sobre uma tal de Hina, não sei quem é, não entendi direito... E eu sei, eu tenho CERTEZA de que ele está vivo!" – Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente, segurando seu kimono firmemente.

Inuyasha sem saber o que fazer, apoiou o queixo no ombro da humana e ficou a ouvindo chorar. Não sabia explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas não se importava. Ela era como ele, não tinha nada nem ninguém. Entendia porque ela odiava tanto youkais assim como ele odiava humanos.

Quando Kagome conseguiu parar de chorar e soltou o kimono de Inuyasha, ele se afastou em silêncio com um olhar pensativo. O hanyou levantou-se e olhou para a garota:

-" Para de chorar, chorar é para fracos. Vou te ajudar a se vingar e quando isso tudo acabar, eu te mato e pego o fruto." – Ele disse dando um meio sorriso e estendendo á mão para a humana.

-" Isso nós vamos ver."- Ela sorriu serenamente e deu a mão para Inuyasha que a ajudou a se levantar. O hanyou percebeu que ela ainda não estava completamente curada para andar normalmente então se agachou e, entendendo o recado a garota se apoiou nele que a carregou:

- " Não pense que eu vou ficar te carregando pra lá e pra cá como se fosse seu escravo! Só estou fazendo isso porque desse jeito vai acabar virando isca de youkai!" – Ele respondeu rispidamente enquanto pulava de árvore em árvore.

-" Você diz isso como se eu tivesse pedido! Quem se ofereceu pra me carregar foi você!"

-" Como se não bastasse, ainda babou no meu kimono inteiro! Meu ombro está encharcado de lágrimas e baba!" – Ele reclamou levando logo em seguida puxões fortes em suas orelhas. –" ME SOLTA SUA MALUCA!" – Ele se debatia enquanto ela puxava suas orelhas. Parou de puxá-las fortemente e começou a cutucá-las compulsivamente:

-" Meu deus! É como se fosse um cachorrinho de verdade! É tão macio!" – Ela alisava as orelhas dele, o deixando envergonhado.

-" Se não soltá-las vou te jogar no meio da floresta e vou embora!" - Ele ameaçou irritado.

-" Ah... Você não ousaria..." – Ela disse tranqüila soltando suas orelhas, agarrando seus ombros bruscamente quando o hanyou de brincadeira ameaçou soltá-la. – " INUYASHA IDIOTAAAAAA!"

-" PARA DE GRITAR! HUMANA BARRULHENTA!"

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>CARAMBA! Quantas reviews em um dia só *-* cheguei da escola e TCHARAM! Uma bela surpresa me aguardava *-* Gente, espero que gostem desse capítulo, acho que já deu para perceber que não será uma história curta né? Hihi E eu gostie muito de fazê-lo, mostrar os sentimentos dos dois de uma forma natural, aproximá-los com a briga e etc. Perceberam que eles já se chamam pelo nome? *-* Tão fofo isso! O próximo capítulo já está sendo feito, certas coisinhas serão explicadas hohohoho :)<p>

Bem, vamos as reviews!

**Harumi Takashi:** Seja bem-vinda! Claro, claro pode deixar que vou continuar postando o mais rápido possível :) Espero que esteja gostando e qualquer coisa pode dar sugestões e etc, são sempre muito bem vindas!

**Agome-chan: **Oi de novo *-* Ainnn, muito triste né? :( me sinto mal fazendo isso com ela, mas é um mal necessário Poxa minha mãe fica falando que Inuyasha é um anime indecente porque o episódio que ela viu era o da Yura de cabelos invertidos ai ela ficou falando do decote exagerado e da saia curtíssima da Kagome HAHAUHAUHA ai ai vai entender .-. Também gosto da Keiko e do seu jeito decidido *-* me amarro em pessoas assim hihi Ah claro, esse mundo dos animes, todos movidos pela vingança... Coisa feia u_u HUAHUAHAUHA :) Ah e eu acho o Suzaku gatão :x HUAHAUHAUHA o meu vilão é meio gato, depois desenho e coloco aqui para vocês verem :D Beeijos e obrigada por acompanhar a fic!

**Nina Lopes: ***recebe o abraço* Ain gente brigada ! Eu tento me expressar bem, que bom que estou conseguindo hihi / Poxa vida, Nathi me divulgando inconscientemente HAUHAUHA *-* (thanks Nathi *-* ) Espero que esteja gostando e qualquer coisa, se quiser dar pitaco, pode se sentir á vontade! Beijos!

**Nathi Duarte: **Okaeri Nassai! HUAHAUHAUHA CARA li a sinopse do Itazura na Kiss e fiquei com MUITA vontade de ver! Fiquei triste porque vi que a autora do mangá morreu de traumatismo craniano ): mó triste, dai o mangá ficou "inacabado", apesar da vontade dela ser que o anime terminasse o mangá :T Mas poxa! Você podia fazer fics dos dois *-* HUAHAUHAUHAUAHUHA Olha eu pondo lenha na fogueira hihihi Ai, sabia que você ia ficar babando com o lance do sesshy, logo logo ele vai aparecer, espero agradar Sério que você se emocionou? Tentei passar isso pela dscrição detalhada, admito, queria arrancar lágriminhas das leitoras D: HUAHAUHUHA IHH Essa Hina via dar o que falar u_u sim sim , vai sim u_u Ain! Assim que eu terminar aqui vou correndo ler as atualizações viciei em jardim secreto D: Enfim, até a próxima review! Vou ver o anime depois falo o que eu achei *-*!

**Kagome Carvalho:** Seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelo elogio *-*! Espero que esteja gostando e se quiser pode dar opiniões, sugestões, sinta-se á vontade! Ah, uma pergunta... Por acaso você é de Portugal? *-* Beijos!

Ain gente, foi isso, próximo capítulo ainda estou em dúvidas sobre certas coisas mas espero me organizar logo ! Até o fim da semana eu posto com certeza! Terminarei a semana com o capítulo 10! HUAHAUHUAHA só para ficar profundo :D AH! E sugestão do dia: Se puderem, baixem Bakuman :) É um anime muito legal sobre o mangá de mesmo nome do desenhista e do criador de death note. Muito engraçado e fofo! É sobre o sonho de virar mangaká no Japão! VALE MUITO Á PENA!

Beijos,

**Kuroi Nekoi. **


	9. Sonhos

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 9:**

- " AHH! Vai mais rápido Inuyasha!"- Kagome gritava apressando o hanyou.

Inuyasha estava carregando a garota enquanto fugiam de inúmeros aldeões enfurecidos portando tochas e lanças. Haviam roubado comida e um kimono novo para Kagome pois...Bem… Seu kimono estava sujo, rasgado, ensanguentado, enfim, ela precisava de um novo urgentemente mas, como não tinham dinheiro, resolveram apelar para o roubo mesmo.

-"Cala a boca! Estou correndo! Arg, se eu pudesse bater neles!" - Inuyasha reclamava apertando o passo. A villa era enorme, parecia um labirinto inacabável portanto, sua velocidade não era vantagem tendo em vista que á cada passo, mais aldeões os perseguiam.

- "Vamos homens! Haverá uma recompensa pela cabeça de cada um! Peguem o youkai e a feitiçeira! São ladrões sanguinários! São eles que estão saqueando as villas!"

- "Ladrões sanguinários? Feitiçeira? RECOMPENSA?" - Kagome ia se desesperando vendo como o seu ato imprudente havia a metido em tal engano. De repente percebeu que Inuyasha foi diminuindo o passo: - "EI! O que pensa que está fazendo?"

- "Recompensa? - O youkai falou com certa malícia na voz e os olhos brilhando - "Essa é a minha chance! Entrego você, ganho o dinheiro, pego o fruto e me livro desse peso!"

- "Inuyasha! É MELHOR VOCÊ CORRER OU EU VOU TE MATARRRRRRRRR!" - Ela gritou puxando mechas de seu cabelo como se fossem a cela de um cavalo. Ao notar a aproximação dos aldeões, o hanyou pulou no telhado de uma casa avistando finalmente a floresta e continuou seu caminho pelos telhados até adentrar na mesma.

* * *

><p>- "Ufa! Essa foi por pouco! Que vilarejo estranho! Não acabava nunca!" - Kagome comentou tentando retomar sua respiração e sem perceber foi largada com brutalidade no chão pelo hanyou irritado.<p>

-" POR SUA CULPA EU SOFRI A HUMILHAÇÃO DE FUGIR DE MEROS HUMANOS! DA PRÓXIMA VEZ EU VOU ESPANCAR QUALQUER UM QUE SE METER NO MEU CAMINHO!"- Ele gritava enraivecido.

- "VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO? DEIXA DE SER ESTÚPIDO! Além do mais, apesar de nos confundirem com assassinos, a culpa é NOSSA, nós que roubamos essas coisas!"- Ela se levantou apontando o dedo para o rosto dele.

- "NÓS? VOCÊ que inventou que tinha que pegar um kimono novo! Não ponha a culpa em mim!" - Ele cruzou os braços virando o rosto.

- "Eu só comentei! Você que inventou de roubar! Além do mais esse kimono está destruído! Ai meu deus… Olha só o que a convivência com esse cachorro estúpido fez comigo! Até que ponto eu cheguei! Me tornei ladra!"- Ela lamentava tampando a testa com a palma de sua mão.

- "Feh! Qual o problema em roubar? Não matamos nem machucamos ninguém, não tem porque reclamar! Eu faço isso o tempo inteiro!"- Ele comentou despreocupado.

- Mas eu não sou você! Eu sou uma garota decente, trabalhadora e honesta! Você está me colocando no mal caminho!" - Ela retrucou irritada.

- "Ei… Você não vai comer não?" - Ele perguntou com a boca cheia de arroz quando Kagome se virou para olhá-lo. Não era posível! Ele já tinha devorado mais da metade dos bolinhos de arroz!

- "LARGA OS MEUS BOLINHOS!"- Ela pulou para cima do hanyou arrancando o saco com os alimentos e sentando afastada o olhando de forma desconfiada.

Os dois decidiram parar de brigar e começar a comer. Comeram em silêncio se olhando algumas vezes porém, sempre que seus olhos se encontravam, viravam o rosto tentando disfarçar. Após terminar seu almoço Kagome se levantou avisando:

- "Ei, vou me lavar no riacho aqui perto. Se eu descobrir que você espiou, vai ver só! Eu arranco seus olhos!"

- "Feh! Como se eu fosse me interessar por alguém como você! Não precisaria nem se esforçar para arrancar meus olhos, eles derreteriam com a visão do inferno!HAHAHAHA!" - Ele comentou gargalhando sádicamente sendo interrompido por uma pedrada que levou da humana irritada. - "MALDITAA!"

* * *

><p>Antes de Kagome entrar na água, retirou do saco o kimono que Inuyasha roubou da villa. Era de fato muito bonito, branco com flores de cerejeira bordadas na gola, mangas e barra da peça. Tinha que admitir, ele tinha bom gosto. Apesar de que, do jeito que o hanyou era, devia ter pego o primeiro pano que viu na frente e saiu correndo. Suspirou pesadamente. Conviver com Inuyasha era tão difícil! Havia passado um mês desde o ataque á sua villa onde jurou vingança e, desde então os dois estavam viajando por todos os feudos procurando pistas do paradeiro do inimigo. Ainda não tinham encontrado nada, mas constantemente eram perseguidos por youkais atrás do fruto que emanava uma energia facilmente perceptiva, então os dois matavam os youkais e voltavam á sua busca.<p>

Kagome entrou no riacho molhando o rosto e os cabelos tentando tirar as manchas de sangue de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e cenas daquela noite trágica preencheram sua cabeça. Pequenas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Nunca superaria esse sentimento de solidão. Estar com Inuyasha a fazia ficar mais leve mas, sabia que não podia contar com o hanyou… Além de ter sangue youkai correndo por suas veias, sabia que ele só estava a acompanhando para depois tentar pegar o fruto… Lembrou-se das palavras de Yamanaka-sensei. Será que as desgraças que ela tinha falado que aconteceriam estavam ligadas ao massacre? Provavelmente sim, nada mais se encaixaria…Então ela tinha falhado? Não podia pensar nisso, tinha que ir até o fim com o seu plano. Aceitaria seu destino solitário por mais que a machucasse.

Inuyasha estava sentado em um galho de uma árvore bem próxima ao riacho. Não iria olhar, não queria olhar, não podia olhar! Se perguntava o que estava fazendo em cima daquela maldita árvore! Ah sim! Não podia deixar aquela humana sozinha, algum youkai podia aparecer, matá-la e pegar o fruto…Abriu um dos olhos e viu a garota de costas com os cabelos molhados caindo pelas suas costas.O sol de final de tarde ia se pondo e sua luz refletia na água fazendo-a parecer um anjo todo iluminado. Balançou a cabeça envergonhado. O que estava acontecendo? Então era isso que chamavam de desejo? Nunca achou que sentiria isso por alguém, principalmente uma humana! Talvez o motivo de tal desejo seria a convivência e o fato de não estar acostumado á estar perto assim de uma mulher. Não podia deixar que tais sentimentos carnais o dominassem! Passou sua vida inteira sem precisar de ninguém, não seria agora que se deixaria levar! Ela era apenas uma humana! Uma humana extremamente atraente…Mas ainda sim uma humana! Percebeu que ela estava nadando para a borda, tinha acabado seu banho, tinha que voltar ao lugar em que estava e rápido!

* * *

><p>Kagome foi se aproximando de onde havia deixado Inuyasha, o encontrando encostado no tronco de uma árvore com os olhos fechados aparentando uma enorme tranquilidade. Foi se aproximando devagar, nunca tinha o visto dormir assim... Durante todo mês que passaram juntos, sempre o viu de tocaia, vigiando durante a noite toda. Não queria acordá-lo então sentou-se ao seu lado com calma e fechou os olhos. Foi adormecendo aos poucos e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado apoiando-se no ombro do hanyou que abriu um dos olhos a observando de perto. Sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e virou a cabeça envergonhado. Olhou-a mais uma vez, dormia adoravelmente como uma criança. Foi aproximando seu rosto devagar com receio de acordá-la. Chegou os lábios perto dos seus fechando os olhos…<p>

Kagome estava sonhando com aquele lugar iluminado por vários vagalumes, descansando em uma árvore quando ouviu uma aproximação. Rapidamente fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir. A pessoa sentou ao seu lado e foi se aproximando devagar. Podia sentir sua respiração bater em seu rosto e sentiu os lábios serem tocados. O que era aquilo? Aquela pessoa a estava beijando! Abriu os olhos devagar e viu Inu yasha a beijando calmamente. O que era aquilo? Que sonho maluco era aquele? Bem…Era só um sonho e nunca havia beijado ninguém antes então devia aproveitar aquele momento secretamente. Retribuiu o beijo o securando pelo pescoço e então acordou com um grito:

- "Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama! Ah! O senhor está vivo! Fico tão feliz! Descobri algumas coisas e preciso avisá-los de algo! Ah! Kagome-san também está bem! Ótimo! O assunto é a seu respeito também!" - Myouga-jiji disparava palavras com rapidez. Kagome ainda estava meio dormente do sonho e olhou para o lado vendo Inu yasha ao seu lado. Estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

-"Ai meu deus! O que é isso! ?"- Ela se afastou envergonhada.

- "Você que do nada deitou sua cabeça no meu ombro! Feh! Kagome está tão desesperada por homem assim é? Sua oferecida!"- Ele dizia debochado se achando.

- "OFERECIDA! Eu estava cansada, só isso! Cala a boca ou eu vou aí e calo com minha próprias mãos!" - Ela o ameaçou irritada.- "E se estava tão incomodado, porque não se afastou? Você é um tarado! Isso sim!" - prosseguiu o acusando.

- "Claro! Como se eu pudesse me mexer com esse seu cabeção me esmagando! Vê se você se enxerga! Você não é atraente para ser alvo de algo desse gênero!"- Ele retrucou debochadamente.

- "Ei vocês dois! Esqueceram completamente de mim! Prestem atenção no que eu vou dizer! É importante!"- Myouga choramingava tentando chamar atenção pulando entre os dois.

- "Ah…Você está ai não é? Peraí eu te conheço?" - Inuyasha o olhou com desprezo.

-"Inuyasha-sama! Como pôde me esquecer! Depois de anos de serviço! Kagome-san, me escute, eu tenho que avisá-los que.." - O youkai foi interrompido.

-"Ah se não é aquele gnomo pulga covarde que sumiu quando viu que estaria em perigo! Inuyasha, quer fazer as honras?"- Kagome falou com os olhos fechados em um tom desdenhoso.

- "Com muito prazer!"- Inuyasha pegou Myouga e o apertou fortemente com raiva.- "Ora seu velho medroso! Nos abandonou no meio da batalha! Pensou que não notaríamos?"

- "E-Espere Inuyasha-sama! Eu sumi porque fui coletar dados sobre o inimigo! Como pôde pensar isso sobre seu querido Myouga-jiji! Estou tão desapontado!"- O pequeno youkai pulga encenava.

-"Então você não nos abandonou?"- Kagome e Inuyasha se aproximaram com os olhos brilhantes.- "Nos desculpe por termos duvidado de sua lealdade! Você é tão nobre Myouga-jiji!"- Kagome comentou fazendo cafuné na cabeça do youkai com a ponta de seu indicador.

- "Ah! Quem eu quero enganar! Eu sei que fugi, e me perdooem por isso mas, com a minha fuga descobri coisas valiosas sobre o youkai que atacou a villa de Kagome-san! Me perdoem!" - Ele implorava choroso.

- "Maldito….MYOUGA-JIJI! ARRGG!" - Inu yasha o esticava e apertava com força.

- "Inu yasha! Já chega! Deixe ele falar!" - Kagome pediu e o hanyou a obedeceu afinal, também queria saber sobre o youkai.

- "Obrigada Kagome-san! Que kami-sama lhe pague pela sua bondade!"- Myouga agra deceu aliviado pulando no ombro da humana.

- "Só estou fazendo isso porque quero suas informações… Anda logo! DESEMBUCHA!" - Ela respondeu rispidamente lhe dando um peteleco fazendo-o voar para o topo da cabeça do hanyou.

- "Pois bem! Prestem atenção pois vou começar!"- O youkai se ajeitou e se preparou para contar-lhes o que havia descoberto.

_Continua…_

* * *

><p>E ai galera! Tudo bem com vocês? Nossa, acho que esse foi o maior capítulo! Admito que demorou para ser acabado, minha criatividade entrou em crise mas já estou 100%! Eu sei que prometi acabar a semana com o capítulo 10 mas não sei se vou conseguir acabá-lo, ele será bem longo ! Eu adorei fazer esse capítulo, adoro avançar a convivência dos dois! E ai? O que acham? Foi sonho ou realidade o beijo dos dois? IH, SÓ NO FUTURO SABERÃO HOHOHOHOHO!<p>

Gente, para quem gosta de Shoujo, vejam Itazura no Kiss, é lindo demais! Graças á Nathi Duarte eu baixei e vi tudo em dois dias! Chorei tanto To com depressão pós-anime! Eu sou retardada, tenho depressão-pós obras. Sempre que o filme acaba, o seriado acaba, o livro acaba, o anime acaba, eu entro em crise existencial e fico deprimida até me viciar em algo novo UHUAHAUHA Imgaina como eu vou ficar quando a fic acabar? Mas eu já tive a idéia para outra fic... ISSO MESMO! DESTINO 2! E isso é sério! Mas será outra história com outros personagens! HUHAUHAUHAUHA VOCÊS SABERÃO MELHOR QUANDO ESSA ACABAR

Próximo capítulo: SESSHOUMARU-SAMA FINALMENTE NOS PRESENTEARÁ COM SUA PRESENÇA *-* * gritos histéricos da fãs *

Bem, deixem-me responder as reviews *-* NOSSA *-* 32 reviews *-* GENTE OBRIGADA PELO APOIO 3 MESMO MESMO MESMO! *-*

** Agome-chan: **Olá de novo *-* ! Realmente foi bem triste mas é um mal necessário ;-; Poxa que sorte a sua! Não vejo a hora de sair da escola e conseguir entrar pra faculdade que eu quero }: I HATE SCHOOL ;-;! Ai eu tenho fetiche pelas orelhas dele u_u posso com isso não gente / E o mistério de Hina um dia irá ser desvendado! FAÇAM SUAS APOSTAS! HAUHAUHAUHA mas só do meio para o final que será revelado ^^ se não perde a graça D: Ah e sobre a sango e o miroku... Ainda não sei, ia até pedir ajuda para vocês :{ Eu tenho a história com eles e sem eles, não sei qual que fica melhor, queria trabalhar mais esse lado solitário deles, eles aprendendo a conviver e tal, isso está me dando uma baita dor de cabeça ;-; Ih relaxa também tenho irmãos, sou a do meio e única menina, sabe como é né ;-; SOFRIMENTO E DOR! HAUHAUHAUHA That`s all folks! :)

**Arine-san: **Ai Arine-san eu também! Isso é o que eu mais amo nele *-* Adoro esse desdém falso, esse orgulhinho... AI VOU DERRETER! HAUHAUHUAHA / Beijos, Obrigada e espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Harumi Takashi:** Pronto! Ordens cumpridas senhora! Aproveite o capítulo *-* Espero que goste! Obrigada por acompanhar, beijos!

**Nathi Duarte:** ! SUA MALVADA! VOCÊ ME VICIOU EM MAIS UM ANIME *-* Acredita que vi todo Itazura no Kiss em 2 dias? Entrei em depressão quando acabou }: Fui ver se tinha fic e tal, me deu vontade de escrever mas não tenho muita idéia afinal, o anime conta toda a vida deles praticamente *-* NAOKI -KUN CASA COMIGO MEU DEUSSSS QUE HOMEM É ESSE ;-;? AMO MUITO HOMEM ASSIM! Meio malvadão, frio, grosso, por isso Hiei mora no meu coração! Obrigada mesmo pela sugestão! Pode trazer mais ok? Fique á vontade *-*! Hey arnold? Aquele da nickelodeon? HAUHAUHAUHA D: Ah e como eu disse antes, essa Hina vai dar o que falar! u_u PREPARE-SE! PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO TEM SESSHY COM CERTEZA! Beijos querida! Obrigada pelo apoio!

**joanny : **HAUHAUHAUAHUHA Ih relaxa! Eu faço isso o tempo inteiro ^^ me atrapalho toda, as vezes acho que comentei e não comentei, uma loucura! Nossa! Deve doer por o osso no lugar D: Nunca quebrei nada, não sei como é .-. HAUHAUHAUHA Ah e esse realmente vai ser o mistério da fic :) essa Hina vai ser O assunto u_u AIN! Também adoro essa grosseria e ambição do Inuyasha, se preocupa mas não admite u_u HOMENS... TODOS LERDOS u_u! Obrigada pelos elogios e por acompanhar! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijos!

**Srta Kagome Taisho: **Nossa! Muito obrigada mesmo! É tão bom saber que estou agradando á todos! *-* Ah o myouga é fofoqueiro mesmo HAUHAUHA alguém qtem que falar pelo Inu se não Kagome fica sem saber das coisas! Ah sobre o feh, tava tentando misturar com "tsc" "arg" "pff" e esses, mas esse capítulo teve muitos Fehs! HAUHAUHA :) E sim, também me lembrou a parte de recolher os corpos, tinha que fazer um Inuyasha menos egoísta e me aproveitei um pouco da semelhança, sempre quis uma Kagome mais parecida com a Sango, pelo menos na parte da coragem e luta (: Porque na frescura e bondade continua a mesma! HAUHAUHA Respondendo sua pergunta: Não sei ainda se vou colocá-los, na minha mente tenho a historia com eles e sem eles e não sei qual fica a melhor ;-; não quero imitar o anime sabe? fazer ele com o buraco do vento e tal e a sango perdendo a família toda, ainda tenho que elaborar, talvez eu piore a história colocando-os e talvez eu melhore porque ja bolei boas partes de humor com eles e o shippou que foi a primeira entrada que eu pensei na fic. Sobre as postagens, geralmente posto 2 vezes na semana, ás vezes três, depende do dia, estudo bastante para o vestibular ai ás vezes fica meio apertado Ah que ótimo! Te espero aqui no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

* * *

><p><strong>Bem gente! Gostaria de pedir ajuda e sugestões á todas! Colocar Sango, Shippou e Miroku na fic ou não? Sesshy já está contratado! Vocês escolhem, tenho a versão das duas na minha mente! Beijos, Obrigada pelo apoio e elogios, espero que curtam esse capítulo!<strong>

**Kuroi Nekoi.**


	10. Humanos

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 10:**

-"Há muitos séculos atrás um hanyou muito poderoso chamado Akaiyuri, foi o único que sobreviveu de seu bando após a maldição do fruto envenenado. Ele permanenceu com seus poderes de youkai adquiridos com o fruto e ficou sumido por um tempo. Cinquenta anos atrás, quando a suspeita de um fruto novo e puro existir, ele reapareceu destruíndo inúmeras villas atrás do mesmo. Uma miko muito poderosa cujo nome eu desconheço, conseguiu lacrá-lo dentro da Shinboku ( árvore que originou os frutos ) e nunca mais ouviram falar dele. Não sei como nem porque mas, ele aparentemente está atrás do fruto com o objetivo óbvio de ganhar mais poder." – Myouga suspirou pesadamente – "As coisas vão ficar complicadas á partir de agora, não serão só youkais fracos procurando o fruto e sim capangas do Akaiyuri. Vocês precisam ficar alerta!"- avisou o pequeno youkai.

-"Feh! Não se preocupe Myouga-jiji! Eu acabo com qualquer um que vier atrás do meu fruto!" – Se gabou Inuyasha olhando para Kagome que olhava para o nada imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. –"O que houve Kagome?"

-"Hã? Ah! Nada... Só fico me perguntando porque tinha que ser eu a protetora do fruto... Queria ter uma vida normal, desde criança me treinaram para isso e eu não consigo me sentir bem fazendo." – Ela olhou para baixo desanimada.

-"Se você foi a escolhida tem um motivo! Pare de pensar em besteiras!" – Inuyasha respondeu rispidamente fazendo Kagome virar-se para ele surpresa. Era impressão sua ou Inuyasha estava lhe dando um conselho? Deu um meio sorriso e voltou a se encostar na árvore fechando os olhos calmamente.

-"É, você tem razão..." – Ela disse com a voz serena fazendo o hanyou a olhar curioso. Achava estranho o lado doce de Kagome mas, no fundo sentia que queria que ela fosse mais assim. A vida tinha sido dura com ela, provavelmente por isso não dava espaço para que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse.

Inuyasha deu um meio sorriso pegando o kimono velho de Kagome e antes de cobrí-la com o mesmo, deu uma última olhada na humana. O kimono novo combinava perfeitamente com ela, sabia que ela iria gostar de cerejeiras. Cobriu- a e pulou para o galho da árvore onde ela estava encostada.

-"Eu sei baka, eu sempre tenho razão..." – Ele cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos.

* * *

><p>Kagome acordou e viu o kimono velho a cobrindo. Estranho, não se lembrava de ter se coberto. Ignorou o fato curioso e olhou para o galho em cima de si. Inuyasha não estava lá. Levantou-se e resolveu ir em direção ao riacho para lavar o rosto.<p>

Quando chegou lá, ouviu um barulho de água se movimentando e se escondeu em um arbusto observando o riacho por uma pequena fresta. Viu Inuyasha com o cabelo molhado sem a parte de cima do kimono, enrolando faixas em seu abdomem totalmente concentrado. Kagome corou brutalmente. O que estava fazendo? Estava espiando Inuyasha depois do banho! Tampou os olhos envergonhada. Ah... Mas foi um acidente, ela ia lavar o rosto e acabou espiando um pouco! Não era sua culpa! Kagome abriu os dedos vendo Inuyasha pelo espaço entre os mesmos. Nossa ele estava tão bonito... Seu corpo parecia desenhado, era todo definido... Quando Inuyasha juntou seu cabelo molhado e colocou-o para frente pode ver que o hanyou tinha várias cicatrizes espalhadas pelas costas e ombros. Não sabia porque mas sempre tinha achado cicatrizes um charme, eram sinais de vida, de luta, de histórias daquela pessoa. Ficou perguntando-se como ganhou cada uma delas e viu que o hanyou já havia colocado a parte branca de seu kimono, colocando a vermelha em cima. Tinha que voltar para o acampamento e rápido!

* * *

><p>Quando Inuyasha voltou, Kagome já havia acordado e estava comendo as frutas do dia anterior. A menina percebeu ao olhá-lo que ele estava preocupado com algo, com um mal-humor que não era comum. Ele mal falava com ela, evitava seu olhar, e mal respondia suas perguntas. Ficaram assim até o sol se por quando ele levantou-se e perguntou á Kagome:<p>

-"Se eu precisar, posso usar sua espada?"

-"Como assim? Suas garras podem muito bem dar conta do serviço!"- Ela respondeu sem entender.

-"Você não respondeu minha pergunta..."- Ele estava sério demais, Kagome nunca o tinha visto assim.

-"Tá, se em último caso você precisar, pode usá-la mas, eu não entendi o que você quis dizer com isso."

- "Não importa, é só por precaução." – Ele respondeu vendo o sol sumir e o dia escurecer.

Kagome deu de ombros e após organizar suas armas, limpar sua espada, flechas e afins, resolveu dar um cochilo, nunca dormia direito, tinha que ficar alerta o tempo inteiro, e sempre se sentia insegura, mesmo com Inuyasha por perto. Após ter adormecido, ouviu um barulho estranho abrindo lentamente os olhos procurando Inuyasha. Tomou um susto ao vê-lo com o cabelo preto:

-"QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM O INUYASHA?"

- "Para de gritar! Hoje é dia de lua nova, até o dia amanhecer fico como humano..." – Ele respondia claramente incomodado com sua forma mais frágil.

-"Inuyasha... Sinceramente? VOCÊ FICA TÃO ESTRANHO ASSIM!"- Ela se segurava para não rir, preferia mil vezes seu cabelo prateado e as orelhinhas, mesmo não admitindo.

-"Olha só! Você vai ficar aqui rindo da minha cara? Se aparecerem youkais atrás do fruto não vou poder fazer nada! Você ainda não entendeu a gravidade do problema? É muito idiota mesmo!" – Inuyasha reclamava irritado

-"Kagome-san! Inuyasha-sama está certo! Você tem que ficar alerta e vai ter que protegê-lo caso algo aconteça! Inuyasha perde todos os seus poderes de hanyou quando vira humano, vai ficar difícil lutar com algum youkai assim!" – Myouga-jiji apareceu de repente no ombro de Inuyasha.

-"Caramba! Eu só fiz um comentário! E não se preocupe, eu me virava muito bem antes de te conhecer, não vai ser um dia que vai colocar a gente em perigo! Ai mas você é tão grosso! Nem se tornando humano fica mais agradável, mas que coisa!"- Ela se defendia com raiva.

Inuyasha ia retrucar mas parou sentindo um youki poderoso. Suou frio. Droga! Logo no dia em que estava em sua forma humana! Era muito azar!

-"Kagome! Algo vem vindo! Estou sentindo uma presença maligna muito forte!"- Ele avisou a humana que se preparou pegando suas armas e se colocando em posição de ataque. Os dois ficavam olhando fixamente em direção ao youki. Viram uma silhueta saindo em meio á nevoa e Inuyasha e Myouga arregalaram os olhos. Era realmente muito AZAR!

Em meio a névoa surgiu um youkai alto com longas madeixas prateadas vestido em um kimono branco com armadura. Sua postura era nobre e arrogante, sempre com a cabeça erguida e olhar desinteressado. Atrás dele havia um youkai pequeno e verde, parecia um sapo ou algo do gênero, carregando um cajado com dois rostos esculpidos. O rosto do velho gargalhava com os olhos vermelhos apontando para a direção de Kagome.

-"Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui!" – Inuyasha falava em meio á rosnados. Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa, então aquele era o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha? Lembrou-se da conversa com Myouga e olhou para Inuyasha. Realmente estavam correndo perigo.

-"Jaken?"- O youkai perguntou ao seu servo como se quisesse confirmar algo.

-" Ssesshoumaru –sssama! É ela a garota! Olhe para seu pescoço! Está lá o fruto que procuramos!"- O youkai avisou seu mestre satisfeito.

-"Hm, Inuyasha. Que azar não? Me encontrar em sua forma humana. Em qualquer forma, você continua fraco e patético. – Sesshoumaru riu baixo e olhou para Kagome analizando-a e vendo o fruto em seu pescoço. – " Se juntou com uma humana? Você realmente só herdou os defeitos de nosso pai. Mande sua mulher me dar o fruto e poupo a vida dela."

-"Ora seu! É melhor ficar de boca fechada ou eu mesmo vou aí e arranco sua língua!"- Inuyasha ameaçou o irmão.

-" Hump! Claro, principalmente sendo humano. Se quer morrer, eu faço esse favor para você!"- Sesshoumaru rapidamente desapareceu, reaparecendo na frente de Inuyasha lhe dando um forte soco no estômago lançando-o em uma árvore.

-"Inuyasha!"- Kagome fez menção em ir até o hanyou porém foi surpreendida ao ver Sesshoumaru na sua frente.- "Não se aproxime!"

-"Muito bem Ssseshoumaru-Ssama! Acabe com eles com sua força incomparável!"- Jaken torcia pelo mestre.

- " Se não quiser morrer, me dê o fruto." – Sesshomaru ordenou observando a aura de Kagome se expandindo. Não era uma humana qualquer, tinha uma energia enorme saindo de seu corpo.

-"Você realmente acha que eu entregaria isso para alguém como você assim de mão beijada? Nem morta!"- Ela gritou sacando sua espada.

-"É o que veremos." – O youkai riu baixo e desapareceu lhe dando um soco que por pouco não atingiu Kagome que desviou do golpe e lhe deu um chute duplo, tentando manter distância entre os dois.

Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça intrigado. Aquela garota era rápida para uma humana. Aquilo seria divertido. Sacou o chicote que saía de seu dedo e partiu para o ataque.

Kagome desviava com dificuldade dos ataques de Sesshoumaru. Droga! Ele não lhe dava espaço para usar qualquer arma, seja a espada ou o arco e flecha. Não conseguia se concentrar em nenhum mantra, o youkai era rápido demais.

Parou no tronco de uma enorme árvore que atrapalhava o caminho, olhou para frente e viu Sesshoumaru lançando seu chicote em sua direção. Era seu fim. Não daria tempo de desviar. Viu algo correndo e se colocando em sua frente. Era Inuyasha. Inuyasha tinha sido perfurado no abdomem e se ajoelhou no chão.

-"Você não pode morrer. Você tem que dar uma surra nele por mim, entendeu?" – Ele ordenou com sangue escorrendo na boca e caiu no chão. Kagome ficou olhando incrédula para o hanyou estirado no chão sobre uma enorme poça de sangue.

-"Que coisa mais patética. Dar sua vida insignificante por outra vida insignificante. Fique tranquila, vai se juntar ao seu amado logo logo." – Ele virou para olhá-la e se surpreendeu.

A aura de Kagome brilhava cada vez mais, ela murmurava palavras incompreensíveis e uma roda com uma estrela de cinco pontas surgiu embaixo dos pés de Sesshoumaru. O youkai observava a cena curioso:

-"Sseshoumaru-ssama! Acabe logo com essa humana patética!" – Jaken pedia apressado.

Vendo que nada aconteceria, Seshoumaru resolveu seguir a sugestão do servo e partiu para cima da humana lhe dando um soco, a fazendo cair no chão. Chutou sua barriga sem piedade e ela cuspiu sangue. Ele a pegou pelo kimono e a ergueu rindo baixo. Tinha tido toda uma expectativa pela aura de Kagome e no fundo ela só se limitava á uma garota inútil. Ele segurou o fruto e o puxou, arrancando-o. Rapidamente Kagome levantou a cabeça com a expressão satisfeita e segurou o braço de Sesshoumaru com as duas mãos fazendo um fogo azul consumir seu corpo todo. Tirou de sua faixa uma bomba e jogou no local formando uma cortina de fumaça.

Rapidamente Kagome pegou o fruto, correu até Inuyasha e o ergueu com dificuldade. Ele ainda respirava, mas tinha perdido muito sangue. Retirou a faixa de sua cintura e tentou estancar o ferimento. Pegou suas armas e amarrou junto com o kimono antigo fazendo uma pequena o final do riacho e em um impulso Kagome se jogou com Inuyasha.

Tentava nadar e mantê-lo perto dela. De repente, avistou uma enorme queda d`água e segurou o hanyou com força. Se era para os dois morrerem, que morressem juntos. Fechou os olhos e caíram da cachoeira. Uma dor enorme ao cair no lago. Mal tinha fôlego para nadar. Viu Inuyasha afundando e com esforço ergueu o hanyou o arrastando até a borda do lago.

Kagome arfava e tossia a água engolida. Puxou Inuyasha para fora do lago e virou-o de lado batendo em suas costas o fazendo tossir a água engolida. Abriu com as mãos trêmulas o kimono do hanyou vendo o estado do ferimento. Abriu a bolsa improvizada pegando uma caixa com o resto das ervas que tinha guardado e estancou o ferimento com a faixa de seu kimono. Pronto, agora era torcer para o ferimento ao lado do hanyou, seu corpo doía com a surra que havia levado de Sesshoumaru, mas sua preocupação com Inuyasha era maior.

-"Kagome..."- Ele a chamou abrindo os olhos.

- "Pode falar, estou aqui." – Ela se aproximou dele.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>GENTEE! Quantas reviews *-* Quase quarenta!Que emoção! Como prometido, capítulo 10 antes da semana acabar! Tinha mais do capítulo mas ficaria muito grande então dividi em dois e o 11 postarei em breve! E ai? O que acharam da primeira aparição do Sesshy? Ele vai aparecer mais vezes, fiquem tranquilas!:) E sobre as apostas, tá uma coisa louca! Gente apostando de dois centavos até a alma da irmã! HUAHAUHAUHA Bem o beijo só será revelado no meio da fic entããão... Tem que ler para saber :) Eu me decidi. Tive ajuda de amigas e do meu irmão ( sim _ meu irmão sabe que escrevo fic de Inuyasha HAUHAUHAUHA ele disse que eu vou escrever um best seller _ todo dia me pergunta quantas reviews eu tenho. Ele me zoa falando que eu to fazendo fic yaoi _ é um retardado mesmo :D ) e finalmente me decidi: Sango, Mirok e Shippou entrarão na história! Porém muitas coisas serão mudadas no caso da história de cada um, espero de coração que gostem e não se importem, Kah e Inu continuarão como estão :) Evoluindo cada vez mais!<p>

Peço desculpas áquelas que não queria que eles entrassem na história mas acho importante para os dois terem amigos, eles precisam conhecer o que é o amor e a amizade verdadeira :) * ownt que profundo, choremos todas HAUHAUHA * Bem chega de lero lero, vamos responder as reviews!

**Agatha Irie: **Oi! Seja bem-vinda á minha fic *-* Se junte ás viciadas em Inuyasha também *-* * pega senha do fan club : Irie casa comigo! * Com certeza depois dessa fic, farei uma fic de Itazura no Kiss *-* Me apaixonei!Ain obrigada pelos elogios! Fico tão feliz! Pode deixar que manterei o ritmo! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Harumi Takashi:** IH! Adoro deixar esse gostinho do mistério hihihi, como disse, esse beijo fica na sua escolha, só no meio da fic será revelado! HAUHAUHA Também achei kawaii, ih ainda tem tanta coisa para acontecer! Espero que tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo elogio! Te espero também no próximo capítulo!Beijos!

**Re Sunshine:** Nenéém! Primeiro queria agradecer pelas dicas, serão muito bem utilizadas! E essa sua aposta aí? DOIS CENTAVOS? Aquela que realmente não quer perder dinheiro HAUHAUHA Obrigada Você sabe como eu me esforço *-* E voce ainda atura meus mini-spoilers HAUHAUHA TE AMO AMIGA! 3

**Srta Kagome Taisho: **Esse beijo entrou para a lista dos mistérios MUAHAHAHA! Ain que bom que estou sendo fiel! Não gosto de mudar muito a personalidade dos personagens, só a Kagome mesmo, deixei-a mais valentinha :) Colocarei eles e o shippou na história, também rio demais com os dois e com o shippou colocando lenha na fogueira do inu e da kah! Ah e essas espiadas são o meu favorito HAUHAUHA * tarada mode on * Ain obrigada! Estou realmente tentando me esforçar, vestibular é fogo ;-; Beijos, te espero no capítulo 11!

**Agome-chan: **HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAUHA eu ri muito da sua review! Desculpa tem que fazer suspense né? HAUHAUHAUHA Ih esse lance da depressão é sério mesmo, sou muito apegada á histórias, choro e o caramba. Na última temporada de Inuyasha eu chorei MUITO! Até hoje não consigo ver o ultimo episódio de YYH ;-; Muito triste ;-; HAUHAUHAUHA todo mundo tem histórias de professores bizarros! Eu tinha uma professora que sempre tinha crise de espirro, ela ja deu 20 espirros seguidos _ TENSO! Queria pedir desculpas mas vou por eles na história só que não se preocupe, será diferente do anime, não as personalidades mas a história de vida de cada um. Prometo que não vou mudar o inu e kag, eles vão continuar assim um com o outro HAHUAUHA :) Vamos ver daqui á alguns capítulos quem acertou a aposta HAUHAUHA :) Noffa, você ama sua irmã ein? HAHAUHAUHA povo leva á sério as apostas ein! Te espero no próximo capítulo! Beijos!

**Nathi Duarte: **Caramba! Eu não lembro desse episódio! Vou ver logo depois que eu postar a fic aqui! Me deu vontade de ver Inuyasha todo de novo ! Sim! É tão perfeito! Poxa meus episódios vieram certinhos o-o baixei no animecenter ^^ Ain depois eu vou ver o dorama *-* Adoro essas adaptações! Ih, pode ter certeza que muita gente vai atrapalhar e juntar o inu e a kah *-* Colocarei os três, espero agradar Espero que o sesshy tenha ficado parecido, sabe como é, sem a Rin na vida dele a maldade ainda reina, mas ouça bem AINDA! hihihi Ain obrigada pela review enorme *-* fico tão feliz! Ah e pode mandar quantas sugestões quiser, eu vivo pelos animes, filmes, livros e músicas que descubro Beijos!

Bem gente é isso! Próximo episódio bem aventureiro! Preparem-se pois mais ceninhas acontecerão! Beijos e obrigada pelo apoio!

**Kuroi Nekoi.**


	11. Diferenças

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong> DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 11:**

-"Cadê o Sesshoumaru?"- Ele perguntou.

-"Eu dei a surra que me pediu."- Ela sorriu fracamente.

-"Porque não matou aquele desgraçado?"

- "Porque ele é seu irmão. Não vou matar o único sinal de que um dia teve uma família."- Kagome explicou vendo o sol nascer e respirando aliviada. Os cabelos de Inuyasha foram ficando prateados e suas orelhas surgiram além das presas, garras e de seus olhos cor de âmbar.

-"Hm, Obrigado." - Ele disse meio sem-jeito.

- "Tudo bem." – Ela respondeu fechando os olhos.

-"Não estou agradecendo por poupar a vida do meu irmão e sim por salvar a minha. Não ligo que ele seja meu único parente. Odeio aquele maldito." – Ele respondeu olhando para o nada. Seu olhar estava uma mistura de decepção e raiva.

-"Um dia você vai entender que não importa o que aconteça, família será sempre família." – Ela disse com um fraco sorriso, adormecendo em seguida. Inuyasha olhou a humana, tinha machucados em todo o corpo, roxos enormes e ematomas no rosto.

Sentiu a dor de seu ferimento diminuir. Já que tinha virado hanyou, seu poder de recuperação era bem melhor. Olhou o fruto na mão da garota... Definitivamente tinha que usá-lo! Não suportava a idéia de que Kagome havia se machucado e quase morrido para protegê-lo. Precisava ficar mais forte. Tinha que aproveitar que a humana estava fraca, roubar o fruto e fugir.

Se aproximou da garota esticando o braço para pegar o fruto em sua mão. De repente ela abriu os olhos segurando seu braço com uma das mãos, jogando-o para o lado e subindo em cima dele com uma adaga perto de seu rosto:

-"Sabia que não podia confiar em você."- Ela comentou claramente desapontada.

-"Você nunca entenderia os meus motivos! Eu PRECISO desse fruto!" – Ele se debatia irritado tentando sair.

-"Você viveu a sua vida inteira sem ele, você não precisa disso, só acha que precisa! E não me venha falar que eu não te entendo! Não vou julgar seus motivos por mais que para mim não façam sentido!" – Ela disse o surpreendendo. Era a primeira pessoa que não lhe julgava. Quando deu por si já estava falando:

-"Estou cansado de ser fraco! Estou cansado de ter que aturar todos os youkais que encontro me chamando de inútil! A vida inteira tive que aguentar todos me tratando como aberração! Você não sabe como dá vontade de matar todos que eu vejo pela frente, como eu tenho que provar que estão enganados!" - Ele parou de falar arfante.

Kagome o observava surpresa, não esperava tal desabafo vindo do hanyou. Nunca advinharia que ele se abriria assim com ela. De repente viu algo pequeno pulando no ombro de Inuyasha.

-"Inuyasha-sama… O senhor não precisa apelar para tal decisão… Existem outras opções para adquirir força!"- Myouga surgiu no ombro do hanyou.

-"Ah é mesmo? Então vamos lá, fale sobre uma espada mágica em um lugar inusitado, protegida por um guardião e blá blá blá! Feh! Pare de idiotice!"- Inuyasha falou fazendo Myouga-jiji o observar incrédulo. - "O que foi? Que cara é essa?"

-"Inuyasha-sama! O senhor é realmente um gênio! É exatamente isso! Se o senhor seguir o rio mais próximo, vai chegar em outro lago enorme! Lá vocês terão que nadar até chegar á Fortaleza do Kappa que guarda uma espada sagrada! Se vocês passarem pelos obstáculos e derrotarem o Kappa, conseguirão uma espada magnífica!" - Myouga comentava animado.

-" Myouga-jiji não está de brincadeira não é? Se estiver… EU VOU TE MATAR!"- Inuyasha esticava o pequeno youkai com força.

- "Essa não é aquela lenda que um kappa se apaixonou por uma Deusa e roubou a espada do irmão dela matando-o para provar que ele era digno de tê-la? Sei que no final a Deusa não o quis e o amaldiçoou dentro desse lago, onde ele não pode sair e fica guardando a espada… Por isso ele atrai pessoas e animais para o lago e as afoga, chupando o seu sangue." - Kagome comentou.

- "Sim Kagome-san! Está certíssima! Essa lenda é verídica!" - Myouga-jiji confirmava.

- "Feh! Então eu vou lá, acabo com esse desgraçado e roubo a espada dele!" - Inuyasha afirmava convencido. Notou que a humana ainda estava em cima dele e corando, a empurrou em seguida.

-" Ai seu grosso! Não subestime um Kappa, pelo que me contavam quando eu era pequena, eles são muito espertos, podem mudar de forma e tem uma força absurda!"- Kagome se ajeitava sentando.

-"Feh! Agora fiquei empolgado! Amanhã vamos atrás da minha espada!" - Inuyasha fechava o punho confiante.

Kagome ainda estava desapontada pela demonstração de "traição" de Inuyasha mas ficou feliz por ele ter a opção de ficar forte sem pegar o fruto. De repente o hanyou sentiu o abdomen doer e sentou-se, ainda estava debilitado pelo ataque do irmão. Os dois ficaram sentados lado á lado quietos. Myouga percebeu a tensão entre os dois e decidiu tirar um cochilo no ombro de Kagome, não era hora de se meter entre os dois.

A humana estava se sentindo estranha. Estava com raiva, decepcionada…Seria aquilo mágoa? Quando escutava o hanyou dizendo que iria matá-la, achava que no fundo era só uma forma grosseira de cobrir seu orgulho porém, ele havia mesmo tido a intenção de roubar-lhe o fruto. Sabia que ele tinha os motivos dele e mesmo não os julgando, não consegu ia aceitá-los. O abismo entre as duas raças estaria sempre presente entre eles.

Inuyasha sentia um pouco de vergonha pelo seu comportamento mas, nunca iria admitir isso á humana. Não conseguia aceitar que ela tinha se saído melhor na luta do que ele, além do fato de ter encontrado seu irmão em sua forma humana e patética. Ficou empolgado com a idéia de ter a espada porém, sabia que a única coisa que poderia realizar o seu desejo de ser um youkai completo seria o fruto. Resolveu fingir que nada havia acontecido. Iria esperar a humana se vingar e depois resolveria que rumo tomar. Viu a garota se afastar e deitar virada para o outro lado. Percebia que ela o estava evitando e suspirou virando para o lado. Os dois adormeceram sem se falar.

* * *

><p>- "É a quinta vez que passamos por essa árvore…"- Comentou Kagome sonolenta. Estavam andando em círculos no meio da floresta por pelo menos duas horas. Inuyasha tentava seguir o som das águas mas provavelmente haviam vários rios e lagos naquela região, ou seja, ele estava misturando todos os sons e não chegava á lugar algum.<p>

- "Feh! Eu tenho certeza que é esse o caminho certo! Você não sabe de nada!" - Inuyasha retrucou convencido.

- "Myouga-jiji, dá para você avisar ao Inuyasha que eu não vou mais falar com ele pela milésima vez? Acho que ele ficou surdo e não entendeu a situação!" - Kagome pedia ao pequeno youkai que suspirou cansado. Estavam naquele joguinho a manhã inteira.

- "Inuyasha-sama… Kagome-san pediu para que eu lhe avisasse que ela não está falando com o senhor e que é para você não dirigir a palavra á ela."

- " Ah é assim? Então avise para a Kagome que eu também não faço questão de falar com ela e que ela realmente não fale comigo também! E diga que ela é uma humana idiota!"- Inuyasha passou o recado ao youkai.

- "Kagome-san, Inuyasha-sama pediu que eu te avisasse que você é uma humana idiota e que ele também não faz questão de se comunicar com você…" - Myouga repetia entediado. Os dois conseguiam ser tão infantis ás vezes!

-"Então diga para aquele cachorro sarnento e estúpido perceber que ele nos perdeu no meio da floresta porque ele é um ignorante, burro, que não sabe usar a própria audição para entender que existem VÁRIOS RIOS E LAGOS NA REGIÃO! E que devíamos ter seguido o seu conselho e ir na direção do próximo rio!" - Ela dizia olhando para Inuyasha furiosa.

- " O QUE? REPETE ISSO NA MINHA CARA! Myouga-jiji! Fala para a Kagome que ela não pode falar nada da minha audição porque ela não passa de uma humana ridícula que tem os sentidos reduzidos!" - Inu yasha e Kagome se encaravam com raiva.

- "VOCÊS DOIS QUEREM PARAR DE FICAR ME FAZENDO DE POMBO-CORREIO! SE QUISEREM FALAR ALGO OU NÃO FALAR, FALEM UM PARA O OUTRO E PRONTO! OS DOIS SÃO INFANTIS E EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO! INUYASHA SIGA PARA O NORTE E QUANDO ENCONTRAR O PRÓXIMO RIO ANDE NO SENTIDO DAS ÁGUAS! AGORA OS DOIS FIQUEM QUIETOS!"- Myouga surtou fazendo com que os dois ficassem assustados e calados trocando olhares de "A culpa é sua!"

Inuyasha encontrou o tal rio e foram seguindo seu fluxo durante um tempo até chegarem em um lago muito grande com águas bem negras.

- "Pronto, é aqui certo? E agora, a gente entra no lago?" - Inuyasha perguntou á Myouga.

-"Sim, é esse o lago! Bem, vocês mergulham no lago e esperam que o Kappa pegue vocês e os levem para seu castelo submerso. Ele não costuma matar suas presas rapidamente e em seu castelo dá para respirar por causa de uma bolha que o envolve, então vocês devem tomar muito cuidado porque…"- O pequeno youkai foi interrompido:

- "O QUE? EM MOMENTO NENHUM VOCÊ FALOU QUE NOS FINGIRÍAMOS DE VÍTIMAS! ORA MYOUGA-JIJI SEU..!"- Kagome tentou pegá-lo mas o youkai pulou para o ombro de Inuyasha.

- "O que você achava que ia acontecer? Que você chegaria no castelo dele falando: "Olá senhor Kappa! Vamos te matar e pegar a espada, espero que compreenda!" É um plano infalível! Não é mesmo Inuyasha-sama?"- Myouga virou-se para seu mestre esperando sua defesa mas só o que encontrou foi um belo peteleco o fazendo cair no chão.

-"Eu não sei porque ainda confio em você Myouga-jiji! Se alguma coisa der errado, eu entrego você para o Kappa, entendeu?" - Inuyasha ameaçou-o.

- "P-peraí! Então a gente vai mesmo usar esse plano insano?"- Kagome perguntou agitada.

-"Feh! Você tem algum melhor?"- Inuyasha retrucou.

- "Ah…Não, mas se me der alguns minutos talvez eu…EI PERAÍ ME SOLTA!"- Kagome no meio de seu raciocínio foi carregada pela cintura pelo hanyou apressado:

- "Não temos tempo para isso!"- Ele pulou no lago junto com a humana sumindo entre a água turva e negra.

- "Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-san! Por kami! Eles não me deixaram avisá-los sobre os poderes e fraquezas do Kappa! Esses jovens, sempre tomando decisões preciptadas!"- Myouga suspirou sentando perto da margem do lago. Eles teriam sérios problemas...

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>E ai pessoal *-* I'm back! Nossa dessa vez eu fui sagaz o-o postei rapidão! Eu ia fazer esse capítulo maior, até metade do próximo, mas resolvi botar um pouco de comédia hihihi :) Olha, vou tentar manter meu ritmo mas se houver algum momento que eu demore para postar, me perdoem é que faltam 6 semanas para a prova da UERJ e eu estou maluca _ Vou prestar para Desenho Industrial Design :) Poxa vida! Fico feliz que todas curtiram o Sesshy malvado *-* Mas fiquem tranquilas, o coração de pedra dele vai derreter 3

Vou responder as reviews *-*!

**Eulalia Arantes : **Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico feliz que tenha curtido o Sesshy malvadão hihihi *-* Ain também adorei a Kagome dando uma de valente, me inspiro muito nesse lado novo dela, to explorando coisas que no anime ela quase não teve chance de fazer :) Espero que goste desse capítulo, tem frases bem profundas por parte dos dois *-* BEIJOS!

**Harumi Takashi: **Ain obrigada! Danadinha você ein! É só colocar o Inu sem camisa que o povo vai ao delírio! HAUHAUHA tinha que ter uma entrada nobre e triunfal pro Sesshy né *-* Ain nem fala! Pode mandar reviews enormes! Eu adoro respondê-las :) Eu to amando fazer a Kagome bem treinada e corajosa, assim ela não se torna inútil :D Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos!

**Srta Kagome Taisho: **Ai eu também sempre quis a Kagome forte e independente, fico feliz de estar agradando á todas! Também curti fazer o Sesshy sem coração afinal a Rin ainda não apareceu na vida dele *-* Sobre suas perguntas, não tenho muita noção, mas acho que uns 30, 40 por aí, tem muita coisa para rolar ainda Bem sobre a Tessaiga, nesse capítulo você vai ver a entrada de uma arma que não é a Tessaiga mas é tão poderosa quanto ela! Não queria imitar o anime então vou bolando novas situações. Sobre o Kouga... Bem eu ainda não sei ele realmente é uma incógnita e olha que é um dos meus personagens prediletos *-* amo o Kouga de paixão! Ain que ótimo que viu Itazura no Kiss! Vamos expalhar nosso amor pelo anime pelo mundo! *-* Ah e eu vi todos os episódios sim ^^ E sobre a Hina, fique tranquila, a fic vai resolver seus mistérios aos poucos MUAHAHAHA :D GENTE ESSAS MINHAS LEITORAS SÃO TÃO TARADAS :O HAHHAUHAUHA Eu vou prestar vestibular para Desenho Industrial nas faculdades públicas e para Design nas particulares ( quero ver se ganho bolsa *-* ) Bem, é isso espero que curta esse capítulo porque o próximo vai ter muiiiiiiiiita ação!

**joanny: **Poxa fico tão feliz com esses elogios! Me esforço muito para criar uma história fiel e original :) Sempre quis alguém que batesse logo de cara com o Sesshoumaru, esse encontro deles vai gerar muitas coisas no futuro, aguarde e verá HIHI :) Ai sabe como é o Myouga, some quando percebe que está em perigo, é um covarde nato! HAUHAUHAUHA Espero que curta esse capítulo, te espero no próximo, beijos!

**Agome-chan: **Socorro! Minhas leitoras são taradonas! HAUHAUHAUHA :) Eu prefico o Inu do jeito que é mas ele humano continua lindo É que eu precisava fazer ela zuar ele HAUHAUAHUAHA Fiz a aparição do Sesshy bem fiel porque afinal, sem a Rin em sua vida ele é um coração de pedra! Ih, pior que é meu irmão mais velho de 20 anos que fica me zuando falando que eu escrevo yaoi u-u é mole isso HAUHAUHA? Amigas minhas dizem que o final de Chrno Crusade é bem triste D: Ainda não vi o anime, vi só o primeiro episódio, preciso ver tudo HAUHAUAHUAHAUHUAHA ri muito com todos os seus professores, realmente você conseguiu superar a coleção de bizarrices! Sobre o Shippou, você leu minha mente! Vai se surpreender, ele vai continuar com suas habilidades engraçadas mas vai ter ataques bem legais, vai ajudar bastante com alguns poderes :) E sim você acertou sobre o começo do capítulo :) Bem profundo *-* Ain depois vou ler as fics dela, obrigada pela sugestão! Te espero no próximo capítulo, beijos!

Gente, por hoje é só, estou bem empolgada com a história, a entrada do povo e suas novas histórias de vida, PREPAREM-SE! *-*

Beijos,

** Kuroi Nekoi. **


	12. Promessa

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 12:**

Quando mergulharam no lago,nada conseguiam enxergar além da imensidão negra que os cercava. Prendiam a respiração com cautela. Tinham que aguentar o tempo que fosse até o plano arriscado de Myouga de fato ocorrer. Foram nadando mais para o fundo, sentindo a pressão da água sobre seus corpos.

Rapidamente algo muito veloz se aproximou e com um potente soco, atingiu Inuyasha que desmaiou instantaneamente. Kagome não conseguia ver nada mas tinha ouvido o barulho do nado de algo rápido e um barulho de algo sendo atingido. Começou a ficar nervosa e agitada, não gostava muito de água, tinha aflição de não saber direito o que havia sobre seus pés e á sua volta. Sentiu um forte aperto no pescoço, como uma chave de braço que de tão forte, á fez perder a consciência. Myouga estava certo, estavam em apuros.

* * *

><p>Kagome acordou cuspindo a água engolida, tossindo várias vezes. Ficou parada até recuperar sua respiração. Olhou ao redor. Estava em um salão de um templo japonês velho e obscuro, com madeira podre e desgastada cobrindo o chão, paredes e teto.<p>

O cheiro de carcaça em decomposição empesteava o local. Haviam ossos de animais e humanos espalhados pelo enorme salão. Procurou por Inuyasha e não o encontrou. Tinham que ficar juntos rápido, não era boa idéia circular por território inimigo desconhecido sozinha.

Levantou-se, abriu a porta e deparou-se com um enorme corredor, repleto de portas dos dois lados. Quando passava pelas portas, estas se abriam bruscamente revelando fundos falsos de madeira com grossos espinhos em sua superfície.

Continuou andando na mesma direção. O corredor não acabava nunca, tinha a impressão de que estava andando no mesmo lugar á pelo menos meia hora. Sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro e gelou. Devia ter jogado um pepino com seu nome escrito na água! (n/a: A lenda diz que pepino é o alimento favorito dos Kappas e se você não quiser que ele ataque você ou sua família, deve escrever em um pepino seu nome e sobrenome e jogá-lo ao mar. Óbviamente é apenas uma piadinha rs )

Quando virou-se assustada, viu Inuyasha olhando-a curioso. Respirou aliviada ao saber que pelo menos não estava sozinha:

-"Nossa! Que susto! Ainda bem que é você!Como conseguiu chegar até aqui?" – Ela perguntou olhando-o nos olhos. Ele parecia diferente... Estava frio e sério. Não respondeu sua pergunta, e quando Kagome foi perguntar se havia algo errado, o hanyou lhe deu um forte tapa no rosto. A garota ficou parada encarando-o incrédula.

-"Feh! Você é realmente muito burra garota. Confiar assim em um youkai...Agora que eu consegui minha espada, está na hora de devolver o que é meu." – Inuyasha mostrou a espada guardada em sua bainha rindo de forma cínica. Kagome se colocou para trás sacando sua espada em auto-defesa.

O hanyou riu e imitou o gesto mostrando a espada. Tinha a bainha e a base totalmente desenhadas e simétricas. Á princípio, não passava de uma espada bonita mas o youki que emanava dela era absurdo.

-"C-como conseguiu a espada ?" – Kagome deu alguns passos para trás e encostou na parede do corredor.

-"Fiz um trato com o Kappa. Eu dava você em troca da espada. Só falta eu cumprir a minha parte! Não acredito que você caiu na minha promessa idiota de te ajudar a se vingar... Quem ajudaria alguém como você? Bem feito ter ficado sozinha, é o que você merece." – O hanyou a segurou pelo kimono, levantando-a.

-"Inuyasha! Me solta!" – Kagome se debatia tentando em vão se soltar. Pensava como tinha sido idiota em confiar no hanyou. O tempo inteiro ele provava como não cumpriria o trato que fizeram . O hanyou jogou todas as suas armas longe, dando-lhe um arranhão no rosto, formando vergões com sangue no mesmo. A humana aproveitou o momento e lhe deu um chute conseguindo se soltar, correndo para pegar suas armas. Rapidamente o hanyou a alcançou e, com uma forte pancada na cabeça com a bainha de sua nova espada, a fez desmaiar.

-"Feh! Tão fácil..." – Inuyasha a carregou sumindo pelo corredor.

* * *

><p>Kagome acordou com uma forte dor na cabeça. Olhou ao redor, estava em uma masmorra repleta de ossos por toda parte. Correntes prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos na parede. Sentia-se péssima. Não queria admitir mas, gostava da companhia de Inuyasha. E ele a traiu novamente, dessa vez sem um motivo digno de sua compreensão. Afinal, estava lá para ajudá-lo a ficar mais forte. As palavras de Inuyasha invadiam sua cabeça como flechas. Ela achava que ele a entendia... Mas não, tinha se enganado novamente.<p>

Ouviu um estrondo e Inuyasha apareceu na porta ofegante, com o kimono rasgado e cheio de sangue. Kagome não se segurou:

-" Está satisfeito? Seu hanyou desgraçado, traidor! Já conseguiu o que queria, então porque não vai embora daqui? Eu confiei em você seu maldito! Porque não some daqui? Ou vai ver o Kappa me matar com suas próprias mãos? Eu espero que aquele idiota do seu irmão te mate da próxima vez! EU TE ODEIOOOOO!" – Ela gritava em meio á lágrimas. A única pessoa em que tinha confiado, havia lhe traído.

O hanyou olhou-a e deu um meio sorriso. Kagome não entendeu o gesto. De repente o hanyou levantou uma cabeça decaptada. Era o Kappa. Tinha a pele esverdeada e viscosa, cheia de escamas. A cabeça tinha uma pequena depressão em forma de pires, rodeada por cabelos. Seu rosto era uma mistura de tartaruga com macaco. O kappa estava morto.

-"Feh! Não sabe nem me diferenciar de um impostor não é Kagome? Mas que vergonha! Eu prometi que te ajudaria a se vingar não é mesmo? Pare de chorar e veja! Eu consegui a espada, sozinho!"- O hanyou ergueu a espada orgulhoso de seu trabalho. Olhava a humana com uma expressão divertida.

-"Como assim? Peraí, mas você me disse todas aquelas coisas e me bateu e.." – Kagome não entendia o que havia acontecido.

-"Assim como você, descobri depois de muita porrada que o Kappa sabia se transformar em outras pessoas." – Ele se aproximou e com a espada, cortou as correntes de Kagome soltando-a.- "Só que depois de um tempo, percebi que você não teria coragem de me matar. A gente prometeu não foi? Então eu arrisquei e cortei o braço do desgraçado, que mostrou sua verdadeira forma. Ele era bem rápido e forte mas eu consegui!" – O hanyou explicava mostrando-a para Kagome.

A humana o encarava incrédula. Então Inuyasha não tinha lhe traído! Ele tinha conseguido a espada e não tinha lhe abandonado! Em um impulso, a humana correu e abraçou forte o hanyou.

-"O-o que?"- Inuyasha fora pego de surpresa.

-"Seu imbecil! Achei que você tivesse me traído! Achei que me deixaria aqui sozinha!"- Ela segurava o choro. Inuyasha a afastou um pouco, forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

-"Baka! Eu disse que ia te ajudar e vou te ajudar! Pare de duvidar de mim!" – Os dois ficaram se olhando profundamente. Inuyasha notou os vergões no rosto da humana:

-"Achou mesmo que se fosse eu teria feito esses arranhõezinhos? Eu teria cortado sua cabeça!" – Ele se gabou tentando cortar o clima entre os dois.

-"O que? INUYASHA, SEU IDIOTA!"- Kagome deu um tapa em suas costas o fazendo tombar para o lado. –"Hã? O que foi?"

-"Q-qual parte da porrada você não entendeu?"- O hanyou estava duro no chão.

-"Ah! Hihihi desculpa!" – A humana coçava a cabeça adoravelmente enquanto o hanyou a olhava com raiva.-"Ai para de reclamar! Tá parecendo velho! Vai levanta!"- Ela pediu de braços cruzados.

-"N-não dá!"- O hanyou realmente estava bem machucado, percebeu sangramentos em seu corpo manchando o kimono. Kagome suspirou e ergueu o hanyou, colocando seu braço em volta de seu pescoço.

-"Ai mas que folgado você ein? Daqui a pouco tá pedindo comida na boca!" – Kagome brincava enquanto andavam para fora do castelo.

-"Feh! Não pedi sua ajuda! Está fazendo porque você quer!" – Ele desdenhou.

-"Ah é? Então tudo bem!"- Ela soltou o hanyou que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão.

-"Maldita! Volta aqui!"- Ele pediu enquanto ela andava em direção á uma ponte.

-"Ah, agora você precisa da minha ajuda? Vai ter que pedir então!"- Kagome disse cruzando os braços. Era muito divertido forçar o hanyou a ir contra seu orgulho.

-"Tudo bem! Eu não preciso de você!"- Ele tentava ir se arrastando no chão. Não tinha explicado á Kagome os detalhes da luta, mas o ácido lançado pelo Kappa, tinha imobilizado suas pernas momentaneamente.

-"Como quiser!"- Ela foi andando cantarolando na frente. "Três, dois, um..." – pensou.

-"Por favor." – Ele disse orgulhoso.

-"O que? Não ouvi direito..."- Kagome colocou a mão no ouvido sacaneando o hanyou. (n/a: ESTAMOS CAPITÃO! HUAHAUHAHAUHA * bob esponja mode on :D * ok ignorem isso D:)

-"POR FAVOR ME AJUDA A LEVANTAR CARAMBA!"- Ele gritou irritado.

-"Calma! Não precisa se irritar!"- Ela foi até ele e o ajudou a ficar em pé, passando pela ponte. Viram uma barreira impedindo que saíssem do castelo e Inuyasha impaciente, colocou a mão na bainha de sua nova espada.

-"Inuyasha o que você acha que vai fazer?"-Kagome indagou.

-"Feh! Fique quieta e veja o que eu posso fazer com essa espada!"- Inuyasha sacou a espada e assustado percebeu que sua lâmina tinha sumido-"O QUEEEEEEEE?"

-"C-cadê a lâmina?"- Kagome perguntou espantada também.

-"E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SEI? MYOUGA-JIJI ME ENGANOU! DEPOIS DE TODO ESSE TRABALHO! EU VOU MATAR ESSE MALDITO!"- Inuyasha bufava raivosamente.

Kagome suspirou pesadamente. Juntou as duas mãos e começou a murmurar um mantra. Uma luz envolveu ela e Inuyasha e os dois levitaram, ultrapassando a barreira do castelo.

-"Kagome! Ei! Kagome! O que você tá fazendo?"- Ele perguntou sendo pego de surpresa pela magia da humana. Kagome que estava murmurando seu mantra o interrompeu por um momento.

-"Inuyasha, cala a boca."- E voltou a murmurar palavras desconhecidas.

* * *

><p>-"Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-san! Coitados! Que tenham uma morte indolor! Que kami cuide dos dois! AHHH A CULPA É TODA MINHA!"- Myouga choramingava na borda do lago. Já tinha anoitecido e os dois não tinham voltado.<p>

De repente um peixe enorme saltou do lago em direção á Myouga. O youkai sabia que não teria como esquivar. De repente o peixe se partiu em dois e dele saíram Inuyasha e Kagome.

-"Inuyasha-sama! Kagome-sama! Ainda bem! Estão á salvo, estou tão feliz!"- Myouga chorava de alívio. Se não fossem eles, ele teria virado ração de peixe.

-"SEU MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESSA ESPADA É INÚTIL! NÃO SERVE PRA NADA!"- Inuyasha espremia Myouga-jiji com suas garras.

-"Inuyasha-sama! Se acalme! Como foi parar dentro de um peixe?"- Myouga perguntou vendo o hanyou o largar.

-"Culpa da Kagome! Colocou a gente dentro de uma bolha, se distraiu, a bolha foi desfeita e um peixe nos engoliu!"- Inuyasha apontou para Kagome acusando-a.

-"SE VOCÊ NÃO FICASSE TIRANDO MINHA CONCENTRAÇÃO COM SUAS PERGUNTAS, EU TERIA CONSEGUIDO MANTER A BOLHA ATÉ A GENTE CHEGAR NA SUPERFÍCIE!"- Ela se defendeu irritada.

-"Feh! Não ponha a culpa em mim! Mas isso não importa agora, eu vou acabar com esse mentiroso!"- Inuyasha se aproximou do pequeno youkai, ameaçador.

-"E-espere Inuyasha-sama! Eu posso explicar! A lâmina da espada se foi vários motivos!"- Myouga conseguiu parar o ataque do hanyou.

-"Acho melhor começar a explicá-los agora Myouga-jiji!" – Inuyasha segurou o youkai para evitar sua fuga.

-"Está bem, está bem! A Soranoken ( n/a: essa palavra possui os kanjis de sora = céu e ken= lâmina, mas seu real significado é lâmina vazia (: viu gente, eu usando meu japonês para dar significado as coisas HAUHAUHA *-*) é uma espada que projeta a energia de seu dono, isso é uma ótima vantagem mas também é a sua maior fraqueza. Se sua energia não for trabalhada, o tempo que a espada se projeta será menor e se você ficar muito ferido durante a luta, seu corpo vai canalizar a energia na espada para te manter vivo, desfazendo sua transformação. Porém, se você trabalhar seu lado espiritual, vai poder fazer maravilhas com sua espada, projetar qualquer tipo de lâmina, a tornando poderosíssima!Podendo romper barreiras espirituais e abrir portais, é incrível Inuyasha-sama!" – Myouga explicou entusiasmado.

-"Nossa! Então o Inuyasha nunca vai conseguir usar a espada...Do jeito que ele é, não vai conseguir meditar, se concentrar, nem trabalhar lado espiritual nenhum!"- Kagome comentou coçando a cabeça.

-"Ah é? E você é a senhorita espiritual não é? Feh! Fique quieta! Eu não preciso trabalhar lado espiritual nenhum! A espada se destransformou porque eu fiquei fraco depois da luta com o Kappa!"

-"E por falar na luta, como você conseguiu encontrá-lo?"- Ela perguntou.

-"Feh! Só segui o cheiro de peixe do desgraçado e acabei com ele!"- Inuyasha disse cruzando os braços orgulhoso.

-"Ah é? E porque está tão machucado assim?"- Ela provocou.

-"Não é da sua conta! Eu não matei o bicho e te salvei? Então pronto, me deixe em paz!"- Ele disse sentando e encostando as costas em uma árvore. Dava para perceber que a batalha não tinha sido fácil, seu corpo estava todo machucado sem contar na enorme marca em seu tornozelo que sangrava. Kagome decidiu buscar alimento e ervas para ajudar o hanyou a se recuperar.

Quando Kagome sumiu dentro da floresta, Inuyasha suspirou e olhou satisfeito para sua nova espada, tinha sido realmente muito difícil conseguí-la...

**{Flash back}**

Inuyasha acordou em uma sala escura de um templo. Levantou-se e começou a andar pelo local, tentando localizar o cheiro de Kagome, mas o odor forte de carcaças e peixe inundava o lugar, confundindo-o.

Sentiu seu tornozelo ficar preso e percebeu que havia uma enorme algema prendendo-o a uma corrente que só o possibilitava andar até metade do salão. Tentou arrancá-la de todas as formas, não tendo sucesso. A porta da sala foi aberta e Kagome surgiu fazendo-o suspirar de alívio. Pelo menos estavam juntos e vivos.

-"Kagome! Como conseguiu chegar aqui?"- Ele perguntou á garota que não o respondeu andando em sua direção.-"Vamos, me responda! Você está bem?"

Inuyasha observou que a garota arrastava uma espada maior do que a sua usual e gelou. Droga, ela tinha feito uma promessa com ele! Não era possível que tinha bolado uma emboscada só para não lhe dar o fruto.

-"Você acha mesmo que eu faria um pacto com um hanyou fraco e ridículo como você? Vou acabar com você aqui e depois vou procurar seu irmão e me aliar á ele. Sei que as chances dele me roubar o fruto serão maiores mas, a chance de me vingar será cem vezes maior!" – Ela disse olhando-o cínicamente.

-"Ora sua..! Você me enganou! Eu sabia que não podia confiar em uma humana como você! Achei que pelo que tinha acontecido com você, que era diferente mas não! É suja e falsa como todos eles!"- Ele rosnou tentando se soltar.

-"Vamos acabar logo com isso... Eu te mato e dou o seu corpo para o Kappa, e fico com a sua tão almejada espada..."- Ela mostrou a espada, provocando-o e, logo em seguida, partiu para o ataque.

Devido ao espaço que a corrente dava á Inuyasha, pôde se esquivar dos ataques da humana mesmo com dificuldade. Mas após desviar de todos, sentiu seu tornozelo preso, indicando que não daria mais para se movimentar novamente e foi atingido pela bainha da espada, levando uma sequência de cortes, socos, e chutes.

A proximidade entre os dois dava espaço para que Inuyasha revidasse porém, por mais que se sentisse traído, não conseguiria matar Kagome. Não sabia porque, mas algo dentro dele o impossibilitava de atacá-la. O máximo que conseguiu foi afastá-la com um chute.

-"Hahahahaha não consegue me matar? Vamos Inuyasha, sei que é fraco mas não morra mais ridículo do que ja é!"- Kagome derrubou-o o chão, se aproximando e colocando lâmina da espada em seu pescoço.

De repente, Inuyasha ao olhá-la nos olhos, percebeu que havia algo errado. Em um impulso, chutou a corrente e com o pé, enrolou-a na lâmina da espada tomando-a de Kagome, e revelando em seu lugar uma criatura pequena e asquerosa, com pele verde, viscosa e cheia de escamas, rosto uma mistura de macaco com tartaruga e uma depressão com água na cabeça em forma de pires.

-"Feh! Acha que eu sou idiota? A Kagome que eu conheço não tem esse lado nojento que você tem! Agora você vai se ver comigo, maldito!"- Inuyasha pulou na direção do Kappa que levou alguns arranhões superficiais no abdomen devido á sua enorme agilidade.

-" HAHAHAHA Você é lerdo como uma lesma! E além do mais a humana está morta!"- O kappa provocou o hanyou soltando um ácido esverdeado pelas membranas em suas mãos. O ácido atingiu Inuyasha que se queimou mas graças ao tecido de seu kimono, conseguiu sobreviver ao ataque.

-"MALDITO! VOCÊ VAI MORRER!"- Inuyasha após a trágica notícia, enfureceu-se e usou seu golpe Hijin Kessou ( Garras de Sangue das Lâminas Voadoras) distraindo a criatura que se esquivou com certa dificuldade, e aproveitando a situação, lançou a corrente presa na espada no pescoço do youkai, matando-o.

Inuyasha impaciente, cortou a cabeça do inimigo e com a espada, cortou sua corrente, correndo desesperadamente em direção do cheiro de Kagome. Ela tinha que estar viva...Localizou o cheiro em uma porta do outro lado do templo e arrombou-a.

Quando viu a humana presa mas, viva. Suspirou aliviado e sorriu. Ela cumpriria sua promessa.

**{fim do flash back}**

Inuyasha voltou a si vendo Kagome estendendo um pedaço de carne grelhada á sua frente. Aceitou o alimento, devorando-o. A humana sentou ao seu lado e comeu em silêncio. Quando terminaram a refeição, a humana retirou um pequeno pote de seu kimono, com uma mistura de ervas:

-"Posso passar nos seus ferimentos?"- Ela perguntou calmamente.

-"Pode."- Ele disse corando e abrindo a parte de cima do seu kimono.

Kagome passava com delicadeza o remédio no hanyou, não queria machucá-lo. Ambos estavam corados e pensativos.

-"Você vai cumprir sua promessa não é?"- Ela perguntou, olhando-o apreensiva.

-"Feh! É claro que sim baka! Não prometo o que não vou cumprir!"- Ele disse evitando encontrar seu olhar. A humana sorriu aliviada e ele completou:

-" Além do mais, não vou deixar você ficar com o meu fruto! Do jeito que é burra, vai acabar perdendo-o para um youkai qualquer!"

-"Obrigada..." – Ela disse, ignorando a provocação do hanyou, deixando-o sem graça.

-" Ei! Quem é você e o que fez com a Kagome?"- Ele perguntou desconfiado.

-"O que foi? Só estou sendo educada! AI MAS VOCÊ É TÃO IDIOTA!"- Ela reclamou cruzando os braços mal-humorada.

-"Qual o problema? Porque está tão brava?"- Ele não entendeu a mudança repentina de humor.

-"Ah esquece!"- Ela bufou e parou de passar o remédio no hanyou, jogando o pote como sinal de que ele quem terminaria o serviço.

Os dois se entreolharam e riram baixo. Contariam um com o outro até a vingança ser cumprida.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>YO! E ai povão? Tudo bem? MIL DESCULPAS pela demora, foi bem complicado terminar esse capítulo, fiquei meio presa nele pois ja pensava no cap 13 toda empolgada e queria acabar esse para fazer o outro, mas tinha que fazer decentemente, AI UMA LOUCURA! HAUHAUHAUHA Olha, o ritmo de postagem durante esse mês será menor pois faltam 5 semanas para a prova da UERJ e eu preciso enfiar a cara nessa reta final! Espero que compreendam, mas sempre que tiver tempo livre, vou postar ok? :)<p>

CARAMBA! PASSAMOS 50 REVIEWS! * fogos de artifício!* OBRIGADA TODO MUNDO QUE COMENTA E ME APOIA, DEVO MUITO A TODOS VOCÊS *-*!

Ain vamos responder as reviews!

**Nathi Duarte:** OI! (: Ain que bom que você gostou da aparição do Sesshy! Você faz ele tão bem, fico com receio de não incorporar o personagem direito D: Mas eu me esforçei! *-* HAHAHA lembrei de um episódio de Inuyasha que ele pergunta pra Kagome o que é reunião familiar, ai ela diz que é quando a família se reúne para jantar na mesa. Ai ele imagina ele sentado de frente para o sesshoumaru, os dois comendo com raios saindo dos olhos, quase se matando HAUHAUAHA Ain obrigada por comentar em cada capítulo, daqui a pouco estaremos no 100 *-* ( meta de vida HUAHAUHAUHA ) Beijos! Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Eulalia Arantes:** HAUHAUHAUAHUA Coitada da sua amiga, virando pomba-correia de briga D: HUAHAUHA Ain mas eu adoro meninos assim, com atitude *-* *SONHAAAA *Obrigada pelos elogios *-* Ai que bom que gostou *-* espero que goste desse também (: Beijos!

**joanny:** Vai amolecer o coração, mas só no final :x HAHAUHAUHAUHA Esse cap mostra ainda mais essa confiança *-* acho isso tão lindo! O myouga é minha chave para comédia HAUHAUHAUHA adoro fazer ele desse jeito *-* Tadinho nada D: o Kappa é mal D: Eu espero passar né, mas desenho desde pequena, sempre fui bem criativa, e acei que design seria algo perfeito para mim :) Espero passar, mas é bem difícil -.- Obrigada pelo apoio, significa muito para mim! *-* Beijos!

**Harumi Takashi:** Não vai demorar para eles entrarem não, próximo capítulo em diante já tem eles entrando na história *-* Ain espero que goste desse capítulo, eram muitos detalhes, tentei fazer o meu melhor Obrigada pelo apoio *-* Espero passar também! Ain adoro deixar o povo curioso HUAHAUHAA *-* Beijos!

**Agome-chan:**GENTE! eu ri DEMAIS com a sua review! Seu palpite foi muito bom! Mas eu preferi mexer com o pscológico deles, meio jogos-mortais MUAHAHA :D Ain espero que você goste, próximo capítulo já tem o povo entrando na história, espero agradar :) Você tarada? IMAGINA! HUHAUHAUHA Beijos!

**Rika Cardoso:**Ain obrigada *-* Ele é um caso perdido mesmo HAUHAUHA mas eu adoro fazer ele assim, rende muitas situações engraçadas:) PARABÉNS VOCÊ É A REVIEW DE NÚMERO 50 *-* Ain que lindo gente:D Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, espero que goste! (: Beijos!

**RyuSayuri:**VICKYYYYYYYYYYYY! (: Finalmente resolveu aparecer por aqui u_u Esse povo que vai pro Japão e esquece o resto u_u Cara sua review é muito bizarra quem ler vai achar o que de mim? ( chora litros) HUAHAUHAUHA D: OI EU SOU A KUROI, E O PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO DE DESTINO SERÁ: O LADRÃO SOLITÁRIO! HAUHAUHAA BEIJOS!

**Agatha Irie:**Caramba :O Se perdeu em território internacional? D: Nossa deve ter sido péssimo! :/ Ainda bem que já passou né? Ain que legal *-* Em Setembro eu devo ir para Bariloche ( ver neve, sou pobre, beijos HAUHAUHAUAHHUA) Espero que goste desse capítulo, beijos!

GENTE! Espero que curtam esse capítulo, no próximo haverá aparição esperada e MUITA comédia! HUAHAUHUAHA Prometo postar logo, beijos e obrigada pela força!

** Kuroi Nekoi. **


	13. O poder de um Kitsune

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO <strong>

**Capítulo 13**

-"O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" – Kagome gritou assustada. As árvores da floresta estavam repletas de cartazes com "PROCURADOS: Feitiçeira demoníaca e Youkai sanguinário , recompensa de 100.000 ienes por cada um. " escritos e um desenho bizarro dos dois. Inuyasha estava com chifres na cabeça, presas enormes e uma cara de sanguinário enquanto Kagome estava com sangue nas mãos, uma expressão maníaca e um colar de caveiras.

-"Feh! Me dá isso!"- Inuyasha arrancou o papel de suas mãos e imediatamente amassou-o em uma bola e jogou-o no chão.- "Pff, achei que era algo sério!"

-"INUYASHA!Estamos sendo procurados! PRO-CU-RA-DOS! Estão oferecendo uma enorme recompensa pelas nossas cabeças!"- ela arrancou outra folha esfregando-a no rosto do hanyou.

-"E dai? Até parece que alguém vai se atrever a tentar me capturar! Feh! Humanos são tão idiotas!" – Inuyasha continuou caminhando com as duas mãos atrás da cabeça sem se preocupar.

-"ARRRG! Tão irritante!"- Ela reclamou o seguindo em seguida.

* * *

><p>-"MAS QUE DROGA!"- Inuyasha voltou da floresta irritado.<p>

-"É eu sei, andar com você é realmente uma droga.." –Ela suspirou cansada fazendo o hanyou lançar-lhe um olhar mortal.

-"Não consigo fazer com que esses coelhos não percebam a minha presença! Não sei o que está acontecendo!"- Ele chutava pedras por toda parte, agitado.

-"Também com toda essa delicadeza..."- Ela provocou-o fazendo com que ele jogasse areia com os pés nela.- "Viu! É disso que eu estou falando!"

-"Inuyasha-sama! Provavelmente é a Soranoken! Sua energia é muito forte, os animais conseguem sentí-la de longe então, é melhor deixar sua espada com a Kagome-san e caçar como estava fazendo antes!"- Myouga-jiji surgiu em seu ombro.

-"Feh! Deixar minha espada com a Kagome? Nem pensar! Prefiro morrer de fome!"- Ele cruzou os braços orgulhoso, sendo interrompido pelo alto som de seu estômago roncando.

* * *

><p>-"Se eu ver qualquer arranhãozinho, você está morta!"- O hanyou ameaçou a humana, sumindo dentro da mata.<p>

-"Tá, tá, já entendi!"- Ela respondeu massageando as têmporas. Olhou a espada encostada na árvore e fechou os olhos.

-"Senhorita Kagome! Vai mesmo dormir? Acho melhor ficar vigiando..." – Myouga-jiji aconselhou a garota que virou para o lado sem dar-lhe atenção.

-"Ah mas vão ser só uns minutinhos! O Inuyasha já já volta..."- Ela respondeu, cochilando em seguida.

Ouviu um gemido e quando abriu os olhos, se deparou com uma velha senhora caída no chão, segurando sua perna machucada. Rapidamente se levantou e foi até ela, preocupada.

-"A senhora está bem?" – Kagome perguntou, ajudando-a a sentar.

-"Muito obrigada, minha jovem...Creio que devo ter quebrado meu tornozelo, meu vilarejo fica á kilômetros daqui, não sei o que fazer!" – A velha explicava segurando o local da fratura.

-"Calma! Eu vou te ajudar, e vai ficar tudo be..." – A garota foi interrompida por um enorme peso em sua mão, a fazendo tombar para frente. A senhora havia se transformado em um youkai ruivo, com rabo de raposa, aparentando ter uns 10 anos. Ele havia pregado uma peça na humana, utilizando um amuleto para criar uma estátua de pedra que a prendia no chão. ( n/a: Sim gente! SHIPPOU ESTÁ MAIS VELHO *-* HAUAHUAHUHAH )

-"Hahahaha! Esses humanos burros! Nunca vou me cansar de enganá-los!"- o kistune disse mostrando a língua.

-"Ora seu! Retire agora o amuleto ou vai se encrencar!"- A humana ameaçou-o, vendo que o youkai tinha pego a espada de Inuyasha.-"EI! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? COLOQUE ISSO NO LUGAR!"- Ela tentava retirar sua mão debaixo da estátua que a prendia, sem sucesso.

-"Até mais, otária!"- O youkai disse desaparecendo em meio á uma chama azulada.

-" Me tira daquiiiiiiiiii!"- Kagome apoiou os dois pés na estátua, puxando sua mão com toda a força, novamente sem sucesso. Então com todo o seu fôlego, gritou:

- "INUYAAAAASHAAA!"

* * *

><p>O hanyou se escondia em uma moita, em posição de ataque. Sua pupila estava dilatada e ele deu um meio sorriso satisfeito, lambendo os lábios em seguida. Aquele coelho seria seu. Quando se preparou para dar o impulso de seu ataque, um grito ecoou pela floresta, afastando todos os coelhos.<p>

-"INUYAAAASHAAAA!"

O hanyou reconheceu a voz de Kagome e rapidamente foi até ela. Seu coração pulsava aceleradamente. Ela estava em perigo. Chegou ao local e se deparou com a ridícula cena de Kagome tentando tirar sua mão debaixo de uma estátua de pedra. Fechou os olhos raivosamente. Tinha se preocupado átoa.

-"EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE PERDI MEU ALMOÇO POR SUA CULPA!"- Ele apontou o dedo para ela irritado.

-"Não temos tempo para isso! Um youkai roubou a sua espada!"- Kagome retrucou tentando se soltar.-"Ele colocou um amuleto em mim, só vai sair daqui a pouco, você tem que se apressar e ir atrás dele!"

-"O QUEEE? Era só o que me faltava! Eu deixo a espada com você por um segundo e você já a perde! "- Inuyasha cheirou a estátua e sumiu sem dar satisfação, indo atrás do cheiro do youkai.

Kagome suspirou cansada e sentou-se, apoiando o queixo em sua mão vaga:

-"Ninguém merece..."

-"Eu avisei! Eu avisei!"- Myouga dizia pulando em seu ombro.

-"VOCÊ TAMBÉM COCHILOU OK? ENTÃO NÃO FALA NADA!" – Ela disse irritada fazendo o youkai se encolher.

-"Kagome-san! Mantenha a calma!"

* * *

><p>Inuyasha corria velozmente no enorme gramado que separava a floresta de uma barreira de pedras. O cheiro do youkai ficava cada vez mais intenso. De repente enxergou uma silhueta bem distante, no final do gramado, chegando ás pedreiras. O hanyou riu baixo e aumentou o passo. Pulou sobre o youkai e o pegou pela cauda:<p>

-"Feh! Então o pirralho achou que podia roubar a minha espada e nada aconteceria? Você se meteu com a pessoa errada!"

-"Seu cachorro fedido! Me solta!"- O kitsune se debatia tentando se soltar e recebeu um forte cascudo na cabeça, desmaiando.

-"A Kagome é tão idiota! Conseguiu perder a espada para um pirralho fracote que nem esse!"- Inuyasha se abaixou para pegar a espada e de repente o kitsune riu baixo, levantando a cabeça com as pupilas dilatadas lançando um fogo azulado pelas mãos, queimando Inuyasha que começou a rolar no chão tentando apagar as chamas.

-"Nunca me subestime!"- O pequeno youkai pegou a espada e entrou dentro da caverna poucos metros á sua frente.

-"ARRRGG RAPOSA MALDITA!"- Inuyasha tentava apagar o fogo, sem sucesso.

* * *

><p>O kistune corria rapidamente dentro da caverna. Seu plano funcionava como tinha planejado. Agora era só matar o desgraçado e recuperar sua jóia do instinto. Sentiu o cheiro do inimigo e se colocou em posição de ataque, se preparando para sacar a espada que tinha roubado do hanyou.<p>

Um enorme youkai lagarto surgiu das pedras, surpreendendo Shippou. O desgraçado tinha se camuflado! O pequeno youkai foi lançado em meio ás pedras e se levantou com dificuldade, mantendo sua posição de ataque de antes.

-"HAHAHAHA Não desiste mesmo não é? Se queria se juntar á sua família era só ter me pedido!"- O youkai abriu a boca e lançou uma bola flamejante na direção do kistune que se desviou com dificuldade.

-"Seu desgraçado! Devolva a pedra que roubou!"- O youkai raposa avançou sacando a espada que não tinha lâmina. Olhou-a asssustado. Como assim, uma espada sem lâmina? Aquele cachorro idiota devia ter um parafuso á menos, não era possível!

Viu o inimigo lançando outra bola flamejante em sua direção. Não daria tempo de desviar. Se protegeu com a bainha da espada e foi lançado bruscamente em direção ás pedras.

* * *

><p>Kagome viu a estátua se transformando em uma pequena escultura de madeira. Segurou o objeto raivosamente. Como tinha sido tola, se deixando levar por truques baratos. Lembrou de Inuyasha e correu o máximo possível na direção em que o hanyou havia ido.<p>

-"Senhorita Kagome! Me espeeeeeeeeeere!"- Myouga notou que a garota já estava bem á frente e suspirou.-"Ai...Eu estou logo atrás...Estou BEM atrás!" ( n/a: AIN FRASE DE HÉRCULES AHUAHUAHUAHA Adoro esse filme D: )

Após percorrer todo o gramado, a humana chegou a uma pedreira enorme e viu Inuyasha rolando no chão desesperado que nem um maluco:

-"Ei! O que você está fazendo aí rolando que nem doido!"

-"SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ESTOU QUEIMANDO EM CHAMAS!" – Ele respondeu irritado, rolando no chão.

-"Ô seu idiota! Acorda! Isso é tudo ilusão!" – Ela disse fazendo o hanyou parar de rolar e olhar seu corpo. Nunca esteve em chamas, era só mais um truque ilusionista do habilidoso youkai raposa.

Escutaram um estrondo muito alto vindo de dentro da caverna e entraram na mesma. Viram um enorme youkai lagarto, chutando o pequeno kistune no chão, desacordado. Em um impulso, Kagome sacou seu arco e flecha e acertou o peito do youkai, desviando a atenção dele para os dois:

-"Puxa, hoje a casa está cheia não é mesmo? Vejo que terei um belo banquete á noite!"- O youkai ironizou, arrancando a flecha com brutalidade e olhando maliciosamente para Kagome, lambendo os lábios em seguida.

-"Feh! Acho que quem vai virar ração aqui vai ser você, se não der o fora!" – Inuyasha ameaçou mostrando as garras.

-"Não me faça chorar de rir cachorro sarnento! Quem pensa que é para invadir meu território e me mandar embora? Vou matar você primeiro!"- O youkai carregou uma bola flamejante na direção dos dois e Inuyasha em um impulso, pegou Kagome no colo e desviou rapidamente, atacando o youkai pelas costas com suas afiadas garras.

Kagome aproveitou a deixa e se aproximou do kistune desacordado. Coitado, era apenas uma criança... O que teria feito ele tomar uma decisão tão perigosa? Ele estava drasticamente ferido, precisavam tirá-lo dali rápido! Olhou para Inuyasha e viu ele lutando com o Youkai, com certa dificuldade, ambos lutavam sem armas. Viu o hanyou ser derrubado no chão com um potente soco, logo sendo espancado no chão pelo Youkai Lagarto que em seguida preparou mais uma de suas labaredas. Rapidamente notou a espada de Inuyasha no chão e lançou a para o hanyou que aproveitou a demora do ataque, cortando o youkai pela metade. Tinham vencido.

Ambos ofegavam e se olharam sorrindo, aquela história de parceria em fim estava dando certo. Kagome levantou, carregou o kistune em suas costas e chutou o cadáver do youkai saindo da caverna seguida pelo hanyou:

-"Inuyasha, se não nos apressarmos, ele vai morrer..." – Ela olhou preocupada para o hanyou que entendeu o recado suspirando e se abaixando.

-"Feh! Mas só dessa vez!"- Ele carregou os dois em suas costas e partiu em meio ás árvores do bosque adiante. Viu um pequeno rio e resolveu parar. Kagome desceu com o kistune e deitou-o no chão, abrindo seu kimono. Tinha leves queimaduras em algumas partes de seu abdomen e costas, além de cortes e hematomas por todo o seu corpo.

-"Inuyasha, vá na floresta e procure por uma erva chamada bardana. É uma flor roxa meio espinhosa, peluda, enfim você vai saber quando encontrá-la. É uma erva que serve contra queimaduras." – Ela olhou para o hanyou e pediu-lhe educadamente, deixando-o sem jeito.

-"Certo. Só isso?" – Ele fitou-a sério.

-"Por enquanto sim, depois procuramos comida e lenha, vai escurecer logo."- Ela disse fazendo-o assentir e sumir na mata. Deu um meio sorriso. Mesmo tendo sua espada roubada, o hanyou não relutou em ajudar o kistune indefeso... Talvez seu coração estivesse amolecendo. Voltou sua atenção ao pequeno youkai, retirando as ataduras que enfaixavam seus antebraço e molhando-as no rio, fazendo compressas nos ferimentos.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha observava atenciosamente os arbustos em seu caminho. Onde estava aquela porcaria de planta roxa? Será que existia alguma flor peluda e espinhosa ao mesmo tempo? Ainda por cima roxa! Lembrou-se do olhar sério da humana. Entendeu o que se passava com ela só por um olhar. Sabia que a humana não deixaria mais nenhum inocente morrer se pudesse impedir. Por isso não achou justo reclamar ou negar algo á garota, sabia que de certa forma, era importante, e respeitaria sua decisão. Aquele kistune lembrava muito o hanyou quando criança, teimoso e inconsequente. Riu debochado. Talvez ainda fosse teimoso e inconsequente. ( na: TALVEZ? INUZINHO MEU AMOR, SEM MODÉSTIA NÉ RAPAZ? VAMOS ADMITIR NOSSOS DEFEITOS AUAHUAHUAH )

Notou perto da raiz de uma grande árvore, algumas mudas de flores roxas como Kagome havia descrito. Arrancou-as com pressa e voltou ao lugar onde tinha deixado os dois.

A humana recebeu as ervas e esfregou-as na palma de sua mão fazendo uma breve prece. Pegou algumas gotas de água e conseguiu extrair um pouco de seiva grossa, que misturada á água virou uma pasta. Inuyasha observava tudo calado e surpreso. Ela conseguia fazer algo tão complicado parecer tão fácil. Kagome passou a pasta em todas as queimaduras e nos cortes de seu corpo, colocando as compressas de volta no lugar. Virou-se para Inuyasha e perguntou:

-"Por acaso você foi queimado?" –O hanyou parou estático e surpreso. Como ela sabia?

-"Não foi nada. Daqui á alguns dias passa." – Ele disse virando o rosto envergonhado. A humana se levantou e sentou em sua frente , puxando o cabelo de Inuyasha para o lado, mostrando seu pescoço com uma leve queimadura. A garota sorriu docemente e passou o resto da pasta em sua mão no ferimento calmamente, tentando não pressionar o local.

Inuyasha cerrou os dentes nervoso. A aproximação o deixava inquieto, não sabia direito porquê. O toque suave de Kagome o fazia se sentir quente. A mão de Kagome segurando suas madeixas, sua respiração batendo em seu rosto, sua expressão cautelosa e concentrada. Fechou os olhos e suspirou baixo, relaxando.

Kagome passava o remédio cuidadosamente. Estava bem próxima do hanyou. Sentia o perfume de seus cabelos macios. Pinheiro. Sorriu. Gostava desse cheiro desde que era criança. Vivia subindo em pinheiros altos para ver o céu. Olhou para Inuyasha que mantinha os olhos fechados. Nunca o tinha visto tão relaxado. Foram interrompidos pela tosse baixa do kistune e se afastaram, indo para perto do youkai.

-"Você está bem?"- Kagome perguntou, ajudando-o a se sentar.

-"O-onde eu estou?"- O kitsune perguntou confuso.

-"Está á salvo. Qual o seu nome?"- Ela docemente indagou.

-"Shippou." – Ele respondeu envergonhado.

-"Eu me chamo Kagome, e esse é o Inuyasha."- Ela apontou para si e depois para o hanyou que olhou-o sorrateiramente, desconfiado.

-"Mas eu não entendo...Porque me ajudaram? Eu roubei a sua espada! Que por sinal é bem inútil ein!"- Shippou comentou.

-"É porque espadas não são brinquedos!"- Inuyasha respondeu rispidamente, cruzando os braços.

-"Inuyasha! Tente ser amigável! Olha Shippou, não sei porque você roubou a espada, mas eu sei que você não é mau como aquele youkai que matamos... Eu queria saber porque você tentou derrotá-lo." - Kagome disse fazendo o kistune suspirar.

-"Ele matou minha família e roubou uma jóia muito importante para mim. Roubei sua espada porque achei que pudesse derrotá-lo se tivesse uma espada boa. Mas não consegui pegar minha jóia."

-"Jóia? Que tipo de jóia?" – Inuyasha perguntou desconfiado.

-"É uma jóia que é feita a partir da primeira lágrima que cada youkai raposa derrama. Se chama jóia do instinto. Essa jóia dá poderes de metamorfose, onde nós, youkais raposas conseguimos nos transformar na nossa verdadeira forma." – O kitsune explicou.

-"Feh! Fala sério! Até parece que um youkai pirralho como você consegue se transformar em um kistune real! Só vejo uma calda em você!"- O hanyou provocou. (n/a: A lenda dos kitsunes, diz que quanto mais velho e poderoso, mais caldas tem. O máximo de caldas é cinco, no caso do Shippou, ele só mostra seu número de caldas em sua forma verdadeira, por isso a desconfiança de Inuyasha).

-"Cala a boca cachorro sarnento! Eu tenho três caldas!" – Shippou apontou para Inuyasha irritado.

-"Ora seu! Já me arrependi de ter te ajudado!"- Inuyasha ia se aproximar de Shippou para lhe dar um cascudo mas foi impedido por Kagome:

-"Não ouse tocar nele!"

-"É! Não ouse tocar em mim!"- ele repetiu.

-"Ele está ferido e você está sendo um completo idiota!"- Ela gritou.

-"É! Eu estou ferido e você está sendo um completo idiota!"- Ele a imitou fazendo o hanyou e Kagome olharem-no sériamente, repreendendo-o.

-"Bem... Então só o que temos que fazer é voltarmos lá amanhã e recuperar a jóia que ele te roubou certo?"- Kagome perguntou.

-"Certo!"- Ele respondeu feliz.

-"Então, combinado! Amanhã vamos lá e recuperamos sua jóia. Agora você tem que descansar para ficar bom logo!"- Ela disse em tom maternal.

-"Mas eu não to com sono!"- Ele disse bocejando em seguida.

-"É! Dá pra notar!"- Inuyasha disse debochado.

-"Boa noite Kagome-nee-san, Boa noite cachorro fedido."- Shippou disse, adormecendo em seguida.

-"Ora seeu..!"- Inuyasha ia se aproximar quando foi repreendido por Kagome:

-"Shhh! Deixa o menino dormir! Ele teve um dia difícil!"

A noite estava fria. Inuyasha viu Shippou tremendo de frio e suspirou cansado, tirando o nó de seu kimono:

-"Ei! O-o que você está fazendo?"- Ela perguntou sussurando. Então viu Inuyasha levantar e cobrir Shippou com a parte de cima de seu kimono vermelho, ficando só com o leve kimono branco e sentando ao seu lado em seguida. Kagome sorriu orgulhosa. Inuyasha olhou-a e estranhou o ato:

-"Ei! Porque está me olhando assim?" – Ele perguntou emburrado olhando para baixo.

-"Você se faz de durão, mas por dentro é uma boa pessoa..."- Ela disse calmamente.

-"Como assim! Eu sou durão! Feh! Boa pessoa, eu ein!"- Ele exclamou indignado.

-"Ai Inuyasha, isso é um elogio! Aceite e pronto!" - Ela revirou os olhos suspirando cansada em seguida. Olhou Shippou dormir e comentou: -"A vida dele deve ter sido difícil né?"

-"Feh! A sua também foi, a minha também foi, nenhuma vida é fácil..." –Ele comentou calmamente.

-"Mas ele é só uma criança...Perdeu os pais muito cedo."

-"Kagome! Você TAMBÉM perdeu seus pais quando era criança! Pare de achar que os problemas dos outros são maiores que os seus. Todos são problemas, isso não importa!"- Ele respondeu irritado. Não gostava que a garota ficasse desmerecendo tudo que partia de si.

-"Mas é exatamente por isso que eu sei como é difícil! Eu pelo menos tive minha mestra para cuidar de mim. O Shippou não tem ninguém!"- Ela disse com voz de choro.

-"Ele vai aprender a se virar..." – Inuyasha disse lembrando que ele tinha conseguido viver sem os pais, seria difícil mas tinha notado que o kistune era durão, ele ficaria bem.

-"Nem todo mundo é forte que nem você, não dá para ficar supondo as coisas..."- Ela disse com a voz fraca e limpando "disfarçadamente" algumas lágrimas.O hanyou riu baixo. Forte? Mal sabia quantas vezes havia chorado por odiar a vida que tinha. Inuyasha notou as lágrimas mas ficou quieto. Shippou tinha conseguido atingir seu ponto mais fraco. A solidão para Kagome era o castigo mais triste que alguém poderia receber.

-"Tente dormir, amanhã veremos o que vamos fazer."- Ele disse calmo. Kagome olhou-o admirada. Adorava esse lado do hanyou, seu lado humano e calmo. Suspirou pesadamente e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha que corou violentamente. Rapidamente a humana adormeceu. Inuyasha olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos e comentou com um meio sorriso:

-"Baka onna..." (mulher idiota)

* * *

><p>Shippou acordou com uma enorme barulheira. Abriu os olhos e se deparou com Kagome e Inuyasha discutindo sobre o "café da manhã":<p>

-"É claro que a lebre é só minha! Fui eu quem caçou oras!"- Ele levantava a lebre assada no alto, impedindo que Kagome a alcançasse, por mais que pulasse.

-"Para de ser egoísta! Não é porque voce caçou que a comida é sua! Você que se ofereceu para caçar! Ai você é muito idiota!"- Ela gritava.

-"AH ÉH? REPETE NA MINHA CARA ISSO QUE VOCÊ DISSE!" – Ele colocou o dedo no rosto da humana.

-"I-DI-O-TA! Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, IDIOOOOOOOTA!"- Ela repetiu irritada. Os dois rosnavam com as testas grudadas.

-"Ai ai... Briga de marido e mulher, ninguém mete a colher..."- Shippou comentou olhando para Myouga que estava ao seu lado e assentiu a cabeça concordando:

-"Belas palavras Shippou-san, belas palavras..." – O pequeno youkai pulga foi atingido por uma pedra vinda de Inuyasha:

-"NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS! NEM SE A KAGOME FOSSE A ÚLTIMA MULHER NA FACE DA TERRA EU FICARIA COM ELA! NEM PENSAR! NEM SE ME PAGASSEM, ME OBRIGASSEM, ME CHANTAGIASSEM, ME AMEAÇASSEM, ME ESPANCASSEM...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"- Inuyasha recebeu um forte soco na cabeça vindo de Kagome, dessa vez irada:

-"AH é? EU TAMBÉM NUNCA FICARIA COM VOCÊ! PREFIRO FICAR COM UMA LESMA DO QUE COM VOCÊ!"- Ela comentou esbravejante.

-"Serve pulga?" – Myouga perguntou passando a mão em sua careca, sedutor.

-"NÃO!"- Inuyasha e Kagome responderam raivosos, se entreolhando e virando os rostos, cruzando os braços em sinal de desdém."

- "Eles são sempre assim?" – Shippou perguntou á Myouga.

-"Sempre!"- Myouga respondeu choramingando pela enorme desfeita.

-"E então Shippou-chan, se sente melhor?"-Kagome modificou totalmente a voz, sendo doce com o kitsune e assustando todos presentes.

-"Sim sim! Você deve ser mesmo uma feitiçeira para me curar assim tão rápido!"- Ele comentou, mostrando os ferimentos praticamente cicatrizados e fazendo Kagome se encolher, lembrando dos cartazes na floresta:

-"Ah hehehe não diga isso! Eu só sei a planta certa para o momento certo!"- Ela disse coçando a cabeça nervosamente. De repente Shippou e Kagome pegaram em reflexo, dois pedaços cada um da lebre e olharam para Inuyasha que já comia o seu pedaço:

-"Comam logo! Se não eu mudo de idéia!"

Kagome e Shippou se olharam alegres e começaram a comer cada um o pedaço recebido.

* * *

><p>-"Certo... Então foi por aqui que vimos aquela caverna não é?" - Kagome apontou para a pedreira á sua frente e todos assentiram positivamente. Entraram calmamente na caverna e Shippou sentiu a presença de sua pedra, correndo para o fundo da caverna. Achou seu cordão com a pedra jogado no chão. Suspirou aliviado e pegou-o, sendo surpreendido por um chute que o fez cair chão:<p>

-"Shippou! Você está bem!"- Kagome correu até ele e sentiu uma presença estranha, olhou para Inuyasha e viu ele desviando dos ataques do mesmo youkai do dia anterior. Como? Tinha certeza que haviam matado-o. De repente Kagome levou um forte soco no rosto e caiu no chão, levando um chute em seguida. Quando olhou para o oponente, surpreendeu-se vendo que era o mesmo youkai. Ele era tão rápido que podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? Notou a enorme cicatriz em sua barriga e ouviu Myouga falar do ombro de Shippou:

-"Kagome-san! Esse youkai consegue se multiplicar á partir de membros amputados! Cortá-lo não vai matá-lo!"

Kagome desviou das garras do youkai e deu-lhe uma rasteira, sacando sua espada. Inuyasha que estava concentrado em sua luta, surpreendeu-se com o comentário de Myouga. Um daqueles já era difícil, dois então...

Shippou observava tudo preocupado. Viu a pedra, presa no cinto de um dos lagartos, provavelmente tinha caído quando foi derrubado. Isso! Se pudesse se transformar, conseguiria matá-los! Viu Kagome receber uma sequência de golpes, sendo jogada brutalmente no chão.

-"Kagome!"- Inuyasha se distraiu e fez menção á ir salvá-la, se desconcentrando e recebendo um corte profundo em seu ombro.

Kagome tentou se levantar com dificuldade e sentiu um forte pisão nas costas, fazendo-a cair novamente:

-"Ah, se não é a miko que todos andam falando... Quanta sorte! Uma espada sagrada, o fruto proibído e uma jóia do instinto! Vocês não vão escapar mesmo!"- O youkai abriu a boca e quando ia lançar sua bola flamejante, foi jogado para longe por um punho de pedra. Shippou tinha um amuleto grudado na testa, mostrando mais um de seus incríveis golpes. A humana se levantou e sacou o arco e flecha, mirando em seu crânio e acertando em cheio o local. Porém seu ataque fora em vão pois a flecha aos poucos ia sendo expelida pelo corpo do youkai.

O mesmo aconteceu com Inuyasha que após desviar de uma bola flamejante, sacou sua espada e fez um corte diagonal no peito de seu oponente que rapidamente se regenerou.

Se entreolharam nervosos e foram andando para trás, encostando suas costas um no outro:

-"Inuyasha, isso não está dando certo!"- Ela disse pulando e dando um chute no focinho de um dos youkais.

-"E você acha que eu não notei? Se tiver uma idéia melhor, então diga!"- Ele se esquivou e deu uma porrada no outro youkai com a bainha de sua espada.

-"Tem que ter uma forma de atacá-los que não dê para se regenerar! Inuyasha, usa sua espada! Pensa em alguma coisa! FAZ ALGUMA COISA!"- Ela gritou desesperadamente se jogando no chão, esquivando-se de uma bola de fogo. As bolas estavam ficando cada vez maiores e estava ficando cada vez mais difícil se esquivar. Inuyasha não conseguiu desviar e foi atingido, caindo no chão.

– "Inuyasha!"- Kagome gritou preocupada, sendo surpreendida pelos dois youkais que se juntaram dando-lhe uma sequência de golpes brutais fazendo Kagome desmaiar. Pegaram-na pelo cabelo e lançaram-na longe. Nesse momento, Shippou se aproveitou da distração dos dois e tomou seu cordão com a pedra de volta.

Quando viu Kagome e Inuyasha no chão desacordados, ficou irado. Viu os dois youkais se aproximando do casal. Se não agisse agora, seria tarde demais. Apertou sua jóia com as mãos e sentiu seu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente. Perdeu a consciência. Shippou se transformou em uma enorme raposa com três caudas. Os dois youkais viraram-se para trás quando ouviram seu rosnado e se assustaram. Não houve tempo para fugas. O enorme kistune partiu para cima dos dois estraçalhando seus corpos brutalmente. Abriu sua boca e lançou enormes labaredas azuis queimando os youkais até que nem cinzas restassem.

Kagome acordou ao lado de Inuyasha e segurou seu rosto preocupada. O hanyou abriu os olhos e notaram uma grande movimentação. Quando olharam na direção do barulho viram um enorme kistune queimando os youkais até não restar nada. A verdadeira forma de Shippou era assustadora! De repente ele foi diminuindo de tamanho até se transformar novamente no pequeno youkai raposa, desacordado.

Kagome se levantou com dificuldade e correu até o kistune. Ele estava bem, só parecia ter perdido todas as forças. Colocou-o nas costas e foi até Inuyasha. Surpreendeu-se pelo estado do hanyou, não tinha nenhuma queimadura. Inuyasha notou a curiosidade de Kagome e disse:

-"Não me queimei por causa do material do meu kimono. É feito com pêlo de rato de fogo, é resistente á qualquer tipo de chama e é mais forte do que qualquer armadura!"- Ele disse convencido. Kagome suspirou aliviada, pelo menos ele estava bem. Inuyasha pegou Shippou e colocou-o nas costas. Seu peso era praticamente dispensável.

Saíram da caverna e foram andando até o local onde haviam dormido na noite passada. Inuyasha deixou o kistune dormindo perto de uma árvore e sentou ao lado de Kagome desconfiado:

-"Porque está mancando?"

-"Er... Por nada, acho que nas quedas dei um mal jeito e... Ei peraí!"- Ela foi interrompida pelo hanyou que colocou a perna de Kagome apoiada em seu joelho e levantou um pouco o kimono para observar direito o machucado. Ela estava com hematomas enormes, provavelmente no corpo inteiro e devia estar sentindo muita dor, porém não disse nada.

-"Baka! Pare de se fazer de forte! Você está um caco!"- Ele deu um peteleco em sua testa.

-"Não estou me fazendo de forte! Só não acho que é importante ficar me importando com isso vendo o Shippou desacordado desse jeito!"- Ela fez menção de tirar sua perna de cima dele mas foi impedida.

-"Você vai deixar isso do jeito que está?"- Ele perguntou irritado.

-"Daqui á alguns dias vai sumir. Fique tranquilo." – Ela disse calmamente, tirando sua perna de cima dele. Sentia seu corpo todo dolorido, tinha tomado uma baita surra.

-"Arg! Você consegue ser mais teimosa que eu!"- Ele se levantou e se afastou irritado levando Myouga junto consigo.

-"Eu ein... O que deu nele?" – Ela se perguntou estranhando o comportamento do hanyou.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha caminhava irritado pela floresta. Não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas a raiva que sentia era tão grande que queria voltar na caverna e estraçalhar o resto que sobrou das cinzas daqueles youkais. Andava com os dentes cerrados e a mão sangrando pelo aperto forte somado ás suas garras afiadas.<p>

-"Myouga-jiji! Que erva serve para hematomas?" – Ele perguntou irritado.

-"Inuyasha-sama...Vejamos...Acho que é uma flor azul com espinho vermelho! ( n/a: HAUHAUHAUHA SHREK!) Não não, acho que é uma que parece um tridente! Talvez uma orquídea alaranjada...hmm...NÃO! Definitivamente é uma arnica! Uma margarida amarela!"- Myouga disse confuso.

-"Tem certeza?"- Ele perguntou irritado.

-"Tenho!"- Ele assentiu positivamente fazendo Inuyasha sumir entre os arbustos.

* * *

><p>Kagome mediu a temperatura de Shippou, constatando que ele estava de fato bem. Tinha se surpreendido com a sua forma verdadeira, nunca tinha visto um kistune verdadeiro. Shippou era muito novo, ainda tinha que aprender a dominar seus poderes, mas era impressionante o youki que a criança emanava.<p>

Viu algo caindo em seu colo. Uma arnica? Olhou para cima e viu o hanyou emburrado encarando-a. Ele sabia que a erva servia contra hematomas? Ficou o encarando surpresa por alguns segundos até que Inuyasha virou o rosto e disse:

-"Anda logo, usa isso ou não vai conseguir andar direito amanhã. Não preciso de gente lerda andando comigo e eu não vou mais te carregar!"

-"T-tá. Obrigada..."- Ela respondeu meio sem jeito pegando a folha e esfregando-a na mão várias vezes até sua seiva formar uma pasta e passou em alguns ferimentos. Sentia o ombro doer bastante. Lembrou-se do forte pisão que tinha recebido. Massageou o lugar e fez uma careta de dor.

-"Quer que eu passe?"- Ele perguntou calmo.

-"Er...Bem...Tá." – Ela abaixou a cabeça com vergonha e, de costas para o hanyou, abaixou um pouco seu kimono, revelando seu ombro alvo com um enorme hematoma.

Inuyasha pegou com os dedos o resto da pasta que estava na mão da humana e espalhou-a receoso. Não queria arranhá-la com suas garras por isso passava suavemente. A pele de Kagome era muito macia e lisa...Quando deu por si já estava imaginando se todo o seu corpo era assim, alvo e macio... Chacoalhou a cabeça envergonhado. Tinha que parar de ficar pensando esses absurdos!

Terminou de passar a pasta e Kagome ajeitou seu kimono, engolindo em seco em seguida. Estava muito nervosa, seu coração batia acelerado, a respiração não queria voltar ao normal.

-"Vê se da próxima vez não seja tão molenga! Você conseguiu me derrubar, não vá perder para youkais ridículos como aqueles, só vai me deixar ainda mais envergonhado por ter baixado a guarda para você naquela vez!"- O hanyou disse desdenhoso.

-"Então você admite que perdeu para mim?"- Ela perguntou divertida.

-"NÃO! Eu só disse que baixei minha guarda! Seria patético perder para você!"- Ele respondeu agitado.

-"Tudo bem, um dia a gente resolve isso."- Ela deu um sorriso calmo e um soquinho no ombro do hanyou que corou e logo em seguida respondeu rindo:

-"Mas da próxima vez não vai ter perdão! Não me subestime!"

-"Tá, tá. Como quiser..." – Ela disse debochada.

-"Porque está tão tranquila? Acha que pode me vencer ein? Porque não resolvemos isso agora!" – Ele disse alterado, vendo que ela o estava ignorando:

-"Ei, Kagome? Kagome, fala comigo! KAGOMEEEE!"

Shippou abriu um dos olhos e olhou os dois rapidamente, virando-se para voltar á dormir:

-"Tão barulhentos..."

* * *

><p>Um monge caminhava em um bosque á poucos quilometros de uma aldeia. Viu vários cartazes presos nos troncos das árvores e sorriu com um brilho ambicioso nos olhos:<p>

"PROCURADOS: Feitiçeira demoníaca e Youkai sanguinário , recompensa de 100.000 ienes por cada um. "

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>MIL DESCULPAS GENTE! * kuroi recebendo pedradas* Esse capítulo foi muito cansativo, bem mais longo que os outros e demandou mais tempo, além do mais estou chegando em casa muito tarde, mal dá tempo de escrever direito e eu fiquei um tempo sem internet então somem tudo isso = sumiço.<p>

Mas eu estou de volta *-* AINNNNNNNN 63 *chora de emoção * Espero que curtam esse capítulo, fiz um Shippou um pouquinho mais velho e bem mais forte e útil ( outro desejo obscuro meu HAUHAUAH ) também fiz algumas cenas e diálogos bem fofinhos pra vocês suspirarem HAUHAUHAUHA ESPERO DE CORAÇÃO QUE CURTEM!

GENTE! PRECISO COMPARTILHAR ALGO COM VOCÊS!  
>No domingo eu estava na banca e comprei um mangá chamado "Kimi ni todoke" LI E ME APAIXONEI ;-; então não aguentei e baixei todos os episódios :D Vi tudinho *-* vocês vão amar! O mangá ainda não acabou, li até o capítulo 51, o último que saiu VEJAMLEIAM TAMBÉM, vocês vão amar! É um shoujo muito lindo *-*

Vamos responder as reviews! :)

**Eulalia Arantes**: HAUHAUHAUHAUHA que povo mais safado geeente! Mas eu to bem empolgada com a aproximação dos dois, á cada capítulo eles avançam um passo Espero que goste desse capítulo, até o próximo!

**Srta Kagome Taisho:** Ai também adoro esse lance de confundir os personagens e fazer eles exporem seus sentimentos *-* acho isso tão lindo! e mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio :) Espero que goste desse capítulo!Beijos!

**Agome-chan: **Eu também morro de medo desse tipo de filme _ não entendo as pessoas tendo medo de espíritos e coisas que não temos certeza se existem! Tipo eu morro de med ode pscopatas porque afinal eles estão aí por toda parte! Ain também amo Supernatural! Dean casa comigo ;-;! E eu adoro expor os sentimentos dos outros *MUAHAHAHA* HAUHAUHAUHA ri muito com seu espírito de Dragon Ball HUAHAUHA espero que goste desse capítulo e desculpe a demora Beijos!

**Nathi Duarte: **NATHIIIIIIIII! VEJA KIMI NI TODOKE, VOCÊ VAI AMAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR ;-; ! Ain que bom que você ri das minhas piadas HUAHAUHAUHAUHA Sim sim o Sesshy bem no fundo lá no fundo do infinito do coração dele, adora filhotes u_u eu sei que adora HAUHAUHAUHA Ain que bom que consegui te animar }: deve ter sido duro cancelar suas fics ;-; Ah e 31 minutos? Não lembro o-o que isso? Ain que isso , adoro reviews gigantes :D E sim também faço isso, sempre fico calada quando me perguntam da nota, acho que falar pode alterar algo HAUHAUHAUHAHA Espero que goste desse cap *-* Beijos!

**joanny:** Nada como um bom covarde para dar humor a história! (2) HAUHAUHAUHA Ain obrigada pelos elogios espero que goste desse capítulo também! Muito obrigada pelo apoio estudar está ficando cada vez mais impossível de conciliar com a fic, desculpe a espera, vou tentar não demorar D: Beijos!

**nina lopes:** Seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelos elogios! Esse lance da promessa é hiper fofo né? Espero que curta os momentos fofos desse capítulo! Te espero no próximo, beijos!

**Rika Cardoso:** Rika-chan! Você está com a maldição dos números que dividem por 10! ( wtf?) AHUAHUAHUAHUAHA caramba fiquei besta com a coincidência! Ain espero que você também ache esse capítulo fofo! Beijos!

**Agatha Irie:** O amor sempre fala mais alto *-* pena que eles ainda não sabem disso! ;-; HAUHAUHAAUHA sim sexto sentido é algo bizarro O_O! Vou escrever o nome de todas as leitoras nos pepinos para o Kappa nos poupar D: Afinal, eu matei ele na história * olha para os lados com medo* Ain Agatha! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Te espero no próximo, beijos!

**Higurashi K: **Seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelos elogios, ain fico sem-graça Eles são muito fofos né *-* ai ai me empolgo muito com esse casal! Espero que curta esse capítulo também, te espero no próximo e qualquer coisa, se quiser opinar, pode se sentir á vontade! Mi fic, su fic HAUHAUHAUHA Beijos!

**xXxXxKagome-chanxXxXx:** Seja bem-vinda :) ! Ai também nem curto adaptação, fica meio forçado sei lá .-. também sinto falta de fics originais, mas fic feliz que esteja gostando *-* Muito obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Sinta-se á vontade para opinar e etc :) Beijos!

UAAAAAAAAAAU *-* Essa fic teve quase 7 mil letras o-o * medo medo medo * Realmente esse capítulo ficou enorme D: E ai? o que acharam do Shippou? E esse monge ai ein? Quem será? * finge que faz mistério* HAUHAUHAUHAUAHA ESPERO VOCÊS NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO DE DRAGON BALL Z! Ops! Próximo capítulo de Inuyasha!

Beijos,

**Kuroi Nekoi.**


	14. AVISO DA AUTORA

O MANIFESTO DA AUTORA DESAPARECIDA:

*Kuroi entra em uma sala empoeirada e escura*  
>"Err...Alguém aqui?"<br>CRI CRI CRI

Ok gente, chega de mistério e sumiço. Vamos ao que interessa!  
>(Isso se ainda existem minhas leitoras queridas no fanfiction)<br>Tudo ia muito bom e muito bem e eu tinha a fic adiantada até o capítulo 21 (Isso mesmo, até o capítulo 21 T-T)

Um belo dia, Kuroi se apaixonou por um cara muito legal e vice-versa e começaram a namorar e ficou tudo muito mágico e lindo! Logo, Kuroi apaixonada acabou colocando a fic um pouco de lado e se focando em sua própria história de amor.

Passaram-se alguns meses e a vontade de postar os capítulos novos se fez. E aí meu mundo acabou: Meu computador deu pau e eu perdi tudo. A única coisa que não perdi foram os capítulos que postei aqui no fanfiction. Fiquei tão triste e desanimada que "desisti" da fic pois achei que nunca ia conseguir recuperar o resto da história.

Dois anos se passaram, estou no quarto período da faculdade de Design Gráfico, continuo com o cara legal por quem me apaixonei e ainda sou apaixonada, a vida evoluiu e seguiu mas, a vontade de continuar a escrever fics ainda continuava.

Minha vida ficou tão louca que nem animes eu estava conseguindo assistir mais...Um dia, comentei com meu namorado que sentia falta de escrever fic e ver anime e ele prontamente ficou me "enchendo o saco" para continuar escrevendo e vendo o que me fazia tão feliz. Voltei a ver meus animes queridos, revi alguns e a vontade de escrever a fic voltou ainda mais forte!

Uma das minhas autoras favoritas de uma fic de Yuyu Hakusho passou pelo mesmo problema e está reescrevendo a sua fic e me mandou um e-mail para avisar de sua volta. Não sei se vocês continuam por aqui mas as convido para em breve ler a continuação da fic, já que estou reescrevendo o que eu perdi.

Por isso, enviei mensagem para todas as leitoras, me explicando e as convidando para voltar aqui em breve pois novidades virão!

Estou pensando em publicar a fic no Nya Fanfiction, o que acham?

Um grande beijo,

**Kuroi Nekoi.**


	15. Mar de Prata

Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem!

* * *

><p><strong>DESTINO<strong>

**Capítulo 13**

Inuyasha, Kagome e Shippou caminhavam em uma estrada de terra lentamente. O dia estava mais quente do que o normal e os três andavam fazia três semanas. A comida já tinha acabado e parecia que o calor havia expulsado todos os seres vivos do local. Estava impossível caçar qualquer coisa que se mexesse. Até mesmo as frutas deviam ter criado pernas e fugido para algum rio bem refrescante. A situação estava complicada.

Um alto som de estômago roncando interrompeu o silêncio:

-"Ah eu não aguento mais! Eu to com fome, to cansado, to com sono, meus pés doem, minha cabeça tá girando e eu vou explodir!" – Shippou esperneava no chão e fez o casal virar para trás.  
>-"Ora seu fedelho! Você acha que não estamos com fome nem cansados?! Chorar é coisa de menininha! Levanta e continua andando! Isso tudo é culpa da Kagome que ficou te mimando e deu toda a nossa comida pra você!"- Inuyasha pegou o kistune pelo rabo e o chacoalhava enquanto dava a bronca.<br>-" Mas eu sinto fome! Estou em fase de crescimento! Preciso de mais comida que você, seu cão fedido! Me larga!"- O youkai raposa tentava em vão escapar do hanyou. Ambos pararam de brigar quando perceberam o silêncio que vinha da humana.

Kagome estava imóvel, virada de costas para os dois e não emitia um som desde que acordaram. Inuyasha achou estranho afinal Kagome era chata e fresca que nem Shippou e já devia ter dado chilique fazia tempo.

-"Err...Kagome?"- Perguntou receoso.  
>-" O que?" – A humana se virou com uma expressão medonha. Seus olhos estavam roxos, o rosto estava pálido e abatido e o cabelo desgrenhado.<br>-" AHHHH! O que você fez com a Kagome-chan!? Ela virou um zumbi!Nããão, quem vai me dar comida agora!? Eu estou perdido!"-Shippou choramingava puxando a manga do kimono de Kagome.  
>-" Shippou, se afasta dela! Essa doença deve ser contagiosa!"- Inuyasha puxou o kitsune e deu um pulo para trás: "Não se aproxime de nós, seu zumbi ambulante!".<br>- "ZUMBI AMBULANTE!? ISSO TUDO É SUA CULPA, INUYASHA! Você nos trouxe por essa estrada maldita com o seu olfato idiota e comeu o resto de comida que a gente tinha! Faz cinco horas que andamos e não tem um sinal de civilização ou de algo vivo por perto! EU VOU TE MATAR E VOU TE ASSAR EM UMA FOGUEIRA GIGANTE!"- Kagome havia surtado. Sacudia o meio yokai enquanto gritava com ele.

De repente, ouviram um sino e o barulho de cavalos. Se entreolharam e se esconderam atrás de uma moita. Era uma carruagem bem chique escoltada por alguns guardas. Quando Kagome foi olhar para o pequeno youkai raposa, notou que ele não estava ao seu lado.

-"Shippou!? Cadê esse garoto!?"- Kagome perguntou para Inuyasha.  
>-"E você acha que eu sei? Ele sumiu do nada! A gente tem que amarrá- lo com aquele seu laço do choque, isso sim!" – O hanyou respondeu irritado.<p>

Quando Kagome ia retrucar o meio-youkai, percebeu que uma jovem muito bonita havia se jogado na frente da carruagem simulando um desmaio. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos como os de Shippou e uma folha no topo de sua cabeça.

-"Parem essa carruagem! Há uma jovem desmaiada aqui!"- Ordenou um dos guardas e todos pararam.

Um senhor nobre desceu da carruagem seguido por um monge com roupas roxas e um cajado dourado:  
>-" O que está havendo aqui? Porque paramos?" – O nobre olhava para seus lacaios esperando uma resposta.<br>-" Meu caro senhor! Esta jovem desacordada desmaiou na estrada! Devemos prosseguir com a viagem ou ajudá-la?"- Um dos lacaios perguntou.

Rapidamente o monge foi correndo e carregou a jovem em seus braços:  
>-"Meu senhor, devemos ajudar essa bela jovem indefesa! O dia está muito quente e os deuses ficarão muito satisfeitos com sua postura! Receberá muita glória em forma de agradecimento!" – Disse o monge, fazendo o nobre rapidamente acolher a jovem em sua carruagem.<p>

Antes de fecharem a porta, Shippou abriu um dos olhos e ficou vermelho vendo que o monge estava se aproveitando da situação para passar a mão em seu bumbum. Rapidamente se movimentou, fingindo que estava acordando e deu um belo tapa no rosto do monge que caiu para trás. Shippou olhou para o arbusto onde o casal permanecia afoito e piscou. Conseguiria roubar comida e dinheiro desse nobre rico e Kagome ficaria orgulhosa dele.

-" O que esse idiota pensa que está fazendo!? Está se colocando em perigo só pra roubar esses imbecis?! Eu vou esganar essa raposa burra!" – Inuyasha apertava os punhos de raiva.

-" Estamos sendo procurados e o Shippou foi logo se meter com gente rica e influente!? Ah, ninguém merece!" – Kagome via a carruagem seguindo pela estrada. Esperava que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo.

O monge estava sentado na janela e olhou ao redor. Estava sentindo uma energia poderosa por perto...A energia rapidamente diminuiu e sumiu logo em seguida. Achou estranho mas relevou, voltado sua atenção para a linda jovem que haviam resgatado. O tapa acidental que havia recebido tinha sido um baita golpe! Era seu dia de sorte, mal havia começado e já havia encontrado uma belezura desesperada por amparo e amor!

* * *

><p>Fazia uma hora que estava dentro da carruagem e Shippou bebia todo o sakê e toda a comida que o nobre e o monge lhe ofereciam.<p>

-" Mas então, o que estava fazendo desmaiada naquela estrada abandonada?"-O monge tentava em vão puxar papo com a "menina".  
>-"Ah, eu me perdi do meu irmão e estava muito calor e acabei desmaiando!"- Shippou respondeu com a boca cheia de comida, forçando uma voz fina de mulher.<br>-"Pelo visto você está faminta não é, minha cara senhorita? Fique à vontade e coma o que quiser. Quando chegarmos ao castelo do nosso senhor, você está convidada para o nosso banquete, não é meu lorde?"- Disse o monge entusiasmado.  
>-" Claro, devemos ajudar os necessitados. Senhor Miroku, espero que o senhor não desfoque dos nossos assuntos quando chegarmos. Temos muito o que conversar sobre aqueles bandidos que o senhor prometeu me entregar..."- Disse o senhor feudal firme, fazendo o monge suar.<br>-" Hehe! Claro que não meu senhor! Vamos tratar de nossos assuntos sim!" – O monge respondeu nervoso.

Shippou por um momento parou de devorar o bolinho de arroz que comia e prestou atenção na conversa dos dois. Seriam Kagome e Inuyasha os banditos citados? Ah, não deveriam ser...Existem zilhões de cartazes de bandidos espalhados por aí! Não se preocuparia com isso e continuaria comendo até explodir.

Passaram mais alguns minutos e rapidamente chegaram a um grande vilarejo. Comerciantes vendiam frutas e outros produtos em pequenas barracas e havia uma grande circulação de pessoas. O monge piscava para todas as garotas que passavam pela carruagem que retribuíam dando risadinhas e ficando ruborizadas. Era mesmo um safado pervertido!

-"Chegamos, minha cara!"- A porta da carruagem foi aberta e os três desceram na frente de uma escadaria coberta por um tapete vermelho. Esse feudo deveria ser muito rico, afinal não devia ser fácil manter um castelo tão grande.

* * *

><p>Kagome e Inuyasha corriam seguindo os rastros da carruagem e no final da estrada de terra o sinal de civilização já era claro. Pessoas com cestos na cabeça, crianças brincando, comerciantes gritando o preço de seus produtos e bem ao fundo, no topo de um monte, havia uma escadaria enorme e um belo palácio.<p>

-"Esse Shippou é uma anta!Era só a gente andar mais um pouco que já encontrava comida!Agora eu vou ter que estraçalhar todo mundo da cidade pra achar essa raposa burra!"- Inuyasha chutava uma pedra no chão amaldiçoando tudo e todos.

-"Inuyasha! Você não vai estraçalhar nada nem ninguém! A gente vai entrar de fininho, pegar o Shippou e dar o fora daqui! Já basta sermos procurados, não quero mais confusão, entendeu!?"- A humana e o hanyou começaram a discutir alto, fazendo todos os moradores pararem seus afazeres e olhá-los curiosos.

O casal percebeu o silêncio e lentamente virou a cabeça para a multidão que havia se em volta e a cidade inteira tinha cartazes do rosto dos dois com caras diabólicas pedindo suas cabeças, vivos ou mortos por uma enorme quantia de dinheiro.

-"Er...Inuyasha?"- Kagome virou-se para o hanyou nervosa vendo todos os moradores com porretes e expressões bizarras.  
>-"Sim..?"- O hanyou permaneceu imóvel. Sabia que podia matar todos mas aquela quantidade de gente era realmente complicada de lidar.<br>-"Corre!"- Ela pulou nas costas do meio-youkai e ele saltou para os telhados das casas sendo perseguido pelos aldeões enfurecidos.

* * *

><p>Shippou estava em um quarto luxuoso dentro do castelo. Havia ganhado um kimono bonito de presente do senhor feudal e pulava na cama macia. Até que a vida não era tão ruim assim não é? Alguém bateu na porta e uma governanta pediu que colocasse o kimono e se preparasse para o banquete que haveria com vários nobres. Era a sua chance! Roubaria tudo que pudesse carregar e toda comida possível e daria o fora!<p>

Se olhou no espelho entediado. Já faziam duas horas que aquelas empregadas ficavam mexendo no seu cabelo, na sua cara, no seu kimono e colocando coisas que cheiravam estranho e que o faziam espirrar. Vida de mulher era um saco! Queria logo encher a pança, roubar o castelo e voltar para a companhia de Kagome e Inuyasha.

Fazia praticamente 1 mês que seus pais tinham sido assassinados por aqueles youkais lagartos. Ainda sentia a falta de sua família e se sentia triste mas aos poucos ia se sentindo mais leve. Não estava mais sozinho. Kagome era como uma irmã mais velha, cuidava dele e o ensinada a fazer o que ainda não sabia. E Inuyasha apesar de seu gênio irritante e explosivo, era uma boa pessoa. Kagome tinha explicado a história do fruto que estava tomando conta e disse que o caminho que eles estavam seguindo era muito perigoso. Disse que quando a hora chegasse, Shippou deveria ficar em um lugar seguro e não se meter na batalha que aconteceria.

Hum!Não era mais criança, e sabia se virar sozinho! Kagome havia salvado a sua vida e ele a seguiria até os confins da terra se fosse possível! Tinha que provar a sua força, mostrar que era tão poderoso quanto Inuyasha e que não precisava ficar se escondendo do perigo. Isso! Mostraria para todos que não era fraco! E o começo era esse roubo em grande estilo!

Finalmente o banquete começaria e ele saiu de seu quarto, caminhando em um longo corredor cheio de lustres. O barulho de pessoas conversando e de música foi se aproximando e logo estava em um grande salão onde várias pessoas ricas conversavam ao som de músicos que tocavam típicos instrumentos japoneses.  
>Desceu a escada e logo foi recebido pelo monge tarado que assim que viu a "jovem", a puxou pela cintura e foi a apresentando para tudo quanto era gente.<p>

Shippou via os nobres com belos anéis e aproveitava a distração deles para beijar suas mãos em uma reverência formal, ao mesmo tempo que roubava as pedras com a boca.(**n/a:** alguém viu o filme robin hood da disney? Tipo o que eles fazem no início do filme!HAHAHAHA disney nunca me abandona :D)

Foi se aproveitando do barulho e da dispersão das pessoas e aos poucos ia roubando tudo o que via pela frente, colocando as joias dentro de seu kimono. Miroku voltou sua atenção para a bela jovem ruiva que estava apresentando para todos e tomou um susto! Desde quando seu decote havia aumentado tanto? Ah, mulheres e suas fases de crescimento! Quando ia se dirigir á menina, dando uma de suas belas cantadas manjadas, o som de um talher em um copo de vidro foi ouvido, anunciando a fala do senhor feudal:

-"Senhoras e senhores, tenho o prazer de apresentar-lhes meu filho, que voltou do norte após uma longa batalha! Yuriko-sama, o príncipe deste feudo!"

Um rapaz aparentando vinte anos desceu as escadas do castelo e ficou ao lado de seu pai. Usava um kimono de seda azul escuro, seus olhos e cabelos eram castanhos. Porém, Shippou e Miroku logo perceberam algo de errado tanto na energia quanto na aparência do rapaz. Seus olhos estavam opacos e sem expressão, como se fosse apenas um corpo oco. As pessoas ao redor foram se aproximando do prícipe que respondia suas perguntas automaticamente e com um tom de voz sonolento e robótico. A situação não estava ficando muito boa.

-_"Preciso investigar isso melhor..." _– Pensou Miroku largando o braço da jovem ruiva e se afastando com uma expressão preocupada.

-_"Inuyasha, Kagome, onde vocês estão!?"_- Pensou Shippou, que aos poucos foi se afastando da multidão em volta do príncipe para procurar um lugar onde ele ficasse visível, na esperança de achar o casal.

* * *

><p>Kagome e Inuyasha conseguiram dispersar a multidão que os perseguia e pularam no telhado do grande castelo que tinham avistado no início da cidade. Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de Shippou e os dois perceberam uma energia forte e maligna vindo de dentro do castelo:<p>

-"Inuyasha! Shippou pode estar em perigo! Vamos entrar e nos disfarçar!"- Kagome puxou o hanyou pela manga do kimono e entraram por uma janela aberta.

Era um quarto grande e vazio. Nele havia uma cama e um armário. Inuyasha colocou os ouvidos na porta, e sondou o lugar. Haviam dois guardas no fim do corredor mas ninguém estava passando por aquele andar, o que significava que podiam pensar em um plano com calma. O hanyou sentou na cama de pernas e braços cruzados enquanto observava a humana procurando algo dentro do armário.

-"Ei, o que você está fazen..!?"- Inuyasha nem teve tempo de perguntar pois Kagome havia jogado um kimono roxo em sua cabeça.-"O que é isso!?"  
>-"Qual a parte do disfarce você ainda não entendeu?"- Kagome continuou mexendo no armário e retirou um kimono vermelho muito bonito.-"Anda logo, veste isso!"A humana apressou o hanyou. Ela se virou de costas um pouco envergonhada e ele percebeu que ela estava desatando os nós de seu kimono.<p>

Ficou imóvel e nervoso. Sabia que não devia olhar mas seus olhos não conseguiam desviar da humana. O kimono aos poucos foi descendo pelos ombros dela, revelando suas costas brancas como a neve. Ela vestiu o kimono vermelho com cuidado para que o que ela estava vestindo não revelasse mais do que deveria e quando se cobriu com ele, deixou que o resto do antigo kimono caísse no chão.

Ambos estavam muito vermelhos e não conseguiam falar nada. Ele tirou a parte de cima de seu kimono e rapidamente vestiu o que Kagome havia lhe dado. Ficou esperando que a humana terminasse de se vestir e se surpreendeu quando ela se virou envergonhada:

-"Você pode amarrar o obi pra mim?" _(cinto japonês usado em volta do quimono. São usados diferentemente dependendo da ocasião e são mais sofisticados quando usados por mulheres.)_- Ela estendeu a larga faixa amarela na direção do meio-youkai que prontamente foi enrolando-a pela cintura de Kagome.

A faixa era enrolada várias vezes, fazendo a humana rodopiar como em uma lenta dança. Por fim, ele fez um laço grande em suas costas. Kagome ficou impressionada com a facilidade e a perfeição do laço que ele havia dado. Nem as governantas mais experientes conseguiam amarrar um obi tão facilmente!

-"C-como, como conseguiu amarrar tão perfeitamente!?"- Perguntou espantada.  
>-"Minha mãe me ensinou...Ela usava longos kimonos e não tinha ninguém para amarrá-los então eu tive que aprender para ajudá-la..."- Ele respondeu envergonhado.<br>-"Hm...Bem, você tem que prender o seu cabelo...Nobres não andam por aí de cabelo solto."-Kagome mudou de assunto, vendo que Inuyasha parecia um pouco incomodado ao falar de sua mãe.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kagome se sentou atrás do meio youkai e aos poucos foi juntando suas madeixas prateadas, penteando-as levemente com as mãos e fazendo um rabo de cavalo alto. Inuyasha fechou os olhos sentindo o toque da humana em seu cabelo.

Aquilo o fazia ficar dormente e relaxado. Lembrou-se de quando a sua mãe o colocava para dormir e mexia em seu cabelo até que adormecesse. Eram outros tempos, onde ingenuamente pensava que estava seguro só por sentir o carinho de sua mãe.

Kagome não sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Sabia que Inuyasha não ligava para sua aparência e muito menos cuidava de si. Ficou impressionada ao sentir que o cabelo do hanyou era macio e cheiroso. Podia ficar ali horas e horas só mexendo naquele mar prateado. Terminou de fazer um coque, o prendendo com o próprio cabelo do meio-youkai e tampou suas orelhas com um típico chapéu de senhores feudais, com a forma cônica e com um símbolo de uma nobre família no centro:

-"Pronto, acabei."- Disse a humana fazendo Inuyasha abrir os olhos e virar-se para ela. Ficou sem jeito o vendo vestido com aquelas roupas e com o cabelo preso. Parecia o lorde mais lindo que já tinha visto! Tentou disfarçar lançando um comentário irônico: -"Até que não ficou tão ruim assim com o cabelo preso."

O hanyou deu um meio sorriso e retrucou calmamente, a olhando no fundo dos olhos:  
>-"Posso dizer o mesmo de você nesse kimono..."<p>

Foram interrompidos pelo som dos guardas se agitados e muitos passos de pessoas correndo e gritando. A energia maligna que sentiram foi aumentando e escutaram o barulho de uma explosão.

-"Vamos Inuyasha!Temos que salvar o Shippou!"- Kagome abriu a porta e foi correndo em direção ao grande salão. Rapidamente sentiu algo a puxando e logo percebeu que Inuyasha a havia colocado sob suas costas.

-"Feh! Andando assim só vai chegar lá daqui a um mês!"- O hanyou respondeu empolgado. Poderia finalmente testar a sua espada em quem quer que fosse!

-_"Que energia é essa?! Porque estou me sentindo fraca?"_- Kagome se perguntava enquanto desviavam de várias pessoas que estavam fugindo.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>YO MINNA-SAN! :)<p>

I'm back! Sim, eu sei que sumi e que foi "sacanagem" mas a vida é assim, uma mistura louca de acontecimentos e às vezes perdemos o controle das coisas, e até mesmo perdemos os capítulos da fic não é? D:

Bem, escrevi esse capítulo em dois dias, regada de fandangos e doce de leite! Espero que tenham gostado e em breve postarei a continuação :) Eu sei que não está tão comprido assim mas eu queria muito postar logo e precisava de uma longa noite de sono para repor as forças e escrever o resto :D Então, sorry! Deixarei vocês com gostinho de quero mais porém, é por uma boa causa hihihi!

O engraçado é que tive que pensar em toda a história de novo, como eu tinha organizado os acontecimentos e muitas coisas se perderam então... De algo estiver estranho é porque estou meio enferrujada hahaha!

Dedicação especial para a _Agome-chan_que foi super fofa e seu comentário lindo sobre a volta me deu forças para continuar o capítulo e postar ainda hoje(apesar de já ter passado da meia-noite)

PS: Se encontrarem alguma palavra faltando, é o fanfiction que adora me sacanear! Já fiz a revisão 2 vezes e corrigi mas o site sempre tenta me zuar um pouquinho.

Nossa, muita coisa vai acontecer e o próximo capítulo vai ter muito sangue, muitas risadas e mais cenas cômicas desse casal lindo que eu amo tanto!

Um beijo e um queijo e até logo!

**Kuroi Nekoi**


End file.
